Wrath of God
by Agent D.S
Summary: It has been said that throughout the ages one thing would be feared by all. Man or monster alike. Those who try to command nature and reality are destroyed by it. The creations of the first ancestral race failed to realize that they began with their arrogance the flow that was stopped with pleas ages ago. The result of which is Wrath of God.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrath of God**

 _Chapter 1: Choices we make_

 **April 1999,**

 **Vostok station, Antarctica**

The Russian research station had become a battle station. The members of E.D.F. and U.N.G.C.C. were forced to take over the facility for a dangerously obvious reason. Their most powerful antihero was on a rampage because some idiosyncratic fools tried to blow him up with TNT.

"I wonder how such lunatics are on a loose?! I mean, what they thought TNT would do better than all the weaponry humanity has developed over the span of fifty years." spoke Dr. Miyuki Otonashi, the head of the E.D.F. science department.

"There's no time to quibble about that right now." Said Douglas Gordon "Quick, what's the status of MechaG and Super X-3."

"This is captain Ozaki. MechaG has lost laser canons, plasma grenade at 68%, mega buster is up for only 4 more shots. Also the armor plates are eroded up to 39%."

"Captain Kuroki from Super X-3, we lost the U.L.T. maser. Freezer missiles and cadmium shell payloads reduced to one-third."

"Two things. First, I hope those TNT using dumb wits die in a fire. Second, how in the world is that monster creating enough heat in this already supercool environment to damage those high heat resilient machines. " barked Gordon.

"It's irrelevant. We can still make it back in one piece. " the prodigious young scientist said with a smirk.

"Then please for God's sake stop goofing around and reveal your master plan. " came Gordon's words.

"Are you sure he won't get mad just in case the plan fails?" asked Miki Saegusa.

"We will succeed." There was sheer confidence in the doctor's voice. "OK, listen up. Lure the big guy to the iceberg situated at 800m straight north. The ice there is relatively brittle and a cavity can be easily opened around it. Head there and empty your remaining firearms on the grounds around the Target's location. This will trap him there until some idiot releases him."

"How are you so sure that this is going to work?" Gordon asked with suspicion.

"I've been studying him recently and his body is slowing down due to the low temperatures. So pushing him into a cool pit for a few time would be enough to render him into suspended animation."

* * *

 **12 Miles East of Vostok**

The flying tank and the mechanical titan stood their ground against the most terrifying creature of all time as the were the last line of possible defense against the assaulter of mankind.

Their enemy, a 100m tall living nuclear powerhouse, has survived the many extinction events that shook the planet's ecological systems not to mention that the said beast has also bested every numbskull brave enough to challenge him. The ancient creature of unrivaled power, unbreakable will and untamable strength lashed out at his mechanical doppelganger head butting it square in the chest.

The man piloting one of the most advanced weapons felt the impact deep to his heart as he cursed the monster. The machine itself was thrown over half the distance towards their destination.

The resilient aircraft, the second opponent of the King of the monsters, was willed forward by its captain and went gliding through the bone chilling air at mach1.4 and beside the target. Godzilla was used to these kind of things but the low temperature made his body a bit more stiffer and the construct of man zooming past his head proved to be easily stunning.

The dorsal fins that were sported on the back of the monster King flashed an ominous bluish purple and a similarly hued beam of radioactive energy emerged from his maw like the eruption of a volcano, zapping a distance of 500m and striking the airborne Carrier dead on shaking it off the balance. MechaG fired half of it's remaining energy through the plasma grenade distracting Godzilla long for the duo to reach their field of advantage.

Godzilla regained his sense of balance and direction in no time and marched towards the two machines. Reaching the location of his enemies he looked out for them but found the spot oddly empty. He moved on towards and past a massive iceberg. The King stepped right into the trap set up for him. A flurry of blasts caused by the mega buster and small pulsejets of the plasma grenade enveloped his surroundings. The ice beneath the mighty saurian cracked and bulged inwards becoming a pit of deadly cold. Godzilla tried to get away but he was rammed by dozens of freezer missiles and cadmium shells. All attempts were futile because of the brittle nature of the ice beneath and the tyrannical beast was plunged deeper into his icy prison. The iceberg shattered as well and added to efforts of the puny humans to conquer a god.

Godzilla the King of the monsters was defeated or rather trapped by the combined wit of the humans.

* * *

 **Vostok station**

Everyone rejoiced their victory except for one. Miki Saegusa without a doubt was ensured that it was Godzilla's own choice to some extent that allowed them to triumph. She shared a bond with the titan and had felt the incredible power that flows through his body.

"Now its time to move on to the next prey." Said Dr. Otonashi stretching her body.

"What?! There's another?!" came the shocked reaction of the commander and the two captains in a chorus.

In fact all the personnel were intently focused to get the answer. Is there another monster going rampant or is this some kind of unnerving joke.

"There's no more rogue monsters at the moment so calm down." The young brunette replied in a cheerful voice.

"So what was that ' _next prey'_ thing about?" Sho Kuroki asked to clear the commotion that arose.

"There's a research project that will be conducted near the Amundsen–Scott South Pole Station. It'll be initiated in a month and despite being nerdy about all this, I'm drained straight to my soul due to all this. I would probably go on a vacation and …." Otonashi was stopped in between her quibbling yet again by the commander and he pointed towards the screen showing the pilot of MechaG, Shin'ichi Ozaki scratching his head while repeating the words _Antarctica_ and _expedition._

"Hey, Ozaki? What's itching your brain?" asked the burly commander.

"Uh….does this project include someone by the name _'Katsuragi'_?" said the pilot.

"Yes. Well its surprising to know that you have that information." replied the scientist.

"I was asked to join the carrier fleet during the research but I humbly turned them down as I'll be going on a vacation and won't come back before a month or some apocalyptic event befalls."

The screen was closed immediately by Gordon, who was pissed at how he had to work hard even in crammed up situation and one of his best soldier is getting a relief from the burden of duty. He then ordered everyone to prepare for their trip back home.

* * *

 **September 2000,**

 **The South Pole, Antarctica**

 _*Darkness*_

She opened her eyes slowly and dizzily only to see her father to melt away like some cheap plastic. She clenched the cross around her neck as a river of tears flowed down her cheeks and she fought the pain. The pain of loss and the agonizing wound in her chest.

At a great distance the heat from seeds of life melted the ice prison of their own doom as a scaly clawed hand erupted from the weakened shards of ice and the surrounding area shimmered with a deep blue hue.

The girl witnessed the killers of her father. Four giant humanoids glowing a deathly white with each harboring a reddish black orb in their chest, two eyes reminiscent of the orb on their oval face and strange wings like appendages jutting out of their shoulders and ascending into the darkness over them enveloped by rainbow colored but predominantly red halos. One of the giants also sported a third eye on it's forehead.

She expected her end, but destiny had other plans. One of the giants was pushed by something followed by streaks of azure flames appearing over it's body before consuming it's entirety. Then the Adam exploded into a pool of boiling blood and ionized gases devastating a huge region in it's vicinity. Now only a giant cross was left in it's place. The escape pod safeguarding the purple haired teenager was shook by the force of the blast and the girl looked at the wielder of that power and her heart froze at the sight of a familiar yet terrifying form. The other three turned their gaze towards the source of their inconvenience only to meet the burning glare of death. Fiery orange eyes, with a murderous red hue in them positioned in a reptilian head with spear like teeth the size of full grown humans fencing the mouth, returned the gaze of the three.

The King of the monsters looked at the things which dared to threaten his home. To the Adams Godzilla was a obstruction in their objective on the other hand Godzilla was determined to save his home. The walking god threw a thunderous roar, * _SKREEOONGKKK*_ , which for a brief moment stunned the Adams and slightly added to the pain of the only survivor of Katsuragi Expedition.

The Adams advanced on Godzilla and as a response the King charged his dorsal fins and in a blink of an eye unleashed his atomic breath catching the three-eyed one off-guard and pushing the other two aside with the blast force. But the Adam managed to survive the nuclear onslaught though it needed time to pull itself together, to which one of the other two threw it's Lance of Longinus at the saurian which pierced the scaly hide of the beast up to a few meters. _*This hurts a little.*_ Then the second one did the same with successfully piercing the other side of his hide. _*They're not making it back alive.*_

The saurian pulled the lances out of his hide as the wounds began to vanish from his body. Then all of a sudden he started to feel something slipping. The back of his head felt weird. He focused his mind on the sensation and that's when dread reigned all over him for the first time in his life. The Marine life began to vanish from the oceans around the world. This is no natural event occurring on it's own. The King started to put the pieces in place and the answer to his dilemma came in the form of an optical energy blast from his two attackers. Godzilla was thrown to the ground and when he got up, something stirred deep inside him.

*YOU DESECRATED MY HOME. KILLED ALL THE INNOCENT LIFE.

 **PAY. WITH. YOUR. SOULS.***

This thought soared through space and into the very minds of the Adams. They unwittingly called upon their own demise.

The beings of light fired lances of light from their eyes but upon impact the energy beams danced around the King's titanic frame before seeping deep into the dorsal fins reminiscent of maple leaves and rising flames. Godzilla charged towards the Adams but he ran into a strange orange wall of light before he could tear these insolent weirdos limb-by-limb. This however didn't stopped him as he dug his claws in the A.T. field and effortlessly tore it like paper. Response to his assault came from the eyes of the Adams as they fired another barrage of energy blasts. The Leviathan didn't sustained any lasting damage and unleashed his fury as he let loose a terrifying super explosion from every square-inch of his body that devastated everything in a 3mile radius save for the escape pod. The Adams weren't unharmed, evident from their mangled and deficient frames. Godzilla approached his preys and stood over their heads like a mountain while his face was silhouetted by Doors of Guf in the sky. Yet the burning glow emanating from his eyes managed to reach the three seeds. Realizing that any further attempt would be futile the Adams retaliated by unleashing lances of light that struck Godzilla square in the chest pushing him away a little so that they can get up again. The Adams didn't healed their forms but fed the power back into their respective S **2** engines destabilizing it. The result of this was a explosion of humongous proportions that obliterated the land of ice and chiseled away the scales and flesh of the ancient beast remarkably.

After a short passage of time, probably minutes, the saurian regained his sense of balance and found himself floating in the remains of his failure. An ocean devoid of life and full of blood. There was nothing left save for the four huge crosses in the place of Adams and frozen yet existent Doors of Guf over them. When he was about to give in to his desolation he felt nothing but a single spark of life. Nearing towards its location he familiarized it to be a human. And a human was there indeed albeit in a strange capsule like thing which spared her the life.

The girl started to lose consciousness as, what would be named **second impact** , affected her to the point of near-death. She saw the scarred face of the other survivor looking with fiery orange eyes drained of life. * _Darkness*_

* * *

 **12hours later,**

 **Coast of Fukushima, near the U.N.G.C.C. research facility**

The waters were tinted red all of a sudden around the globe and sea level began to rise not to mention the drastic earthquake that changed the position of sun in the sky. The research facility was relatively safe because it was 500m above sea level and was designed to withstand earthquakes and tsunamis. But it was still prone to the nuclear powerhouse coming straight for them.

"Wasn't he supposed to be trapped in the Antarctic ice at the moment?!" barked Gordon.

"Satellite feeds show that there was an explosion at the South Pole which seems to have melted the ice." replied a somewhat panicked Otonashi.

"Great! Now he has blown Antarctica. Is there something else he would like to mess up?!"

"He is not here to destroy. He had nowhere else to approach." said the psychic named Miki in a depressed tone which didn't go unnoticed.

"What do you mean?" asked Gordon with curiosity and worry clear in his words.

"We have to go out for the answer." came the unclear reply.

Everyone moved out of the room as they were told by Miki. At the shore they saw three rows of dorsal fins closing in on them and slowing down before finally stopping about 40m away. Godzilla stood up from beneath the bloody water. Tons of seawater, which for some reason smelled like blood fell off the titanic saurian. The eyes of all were stunned at the sight of a bruised Godzilla holding a metal cylinder like object in his left claw. But what startled them most were the eyes that were now devoid of the spark and glory they once boasted. The saurian gently placed the cylinder before them and slowly started to stride back into the sea. Ozaki and Gordon went to the cylinder and opened the pod only to be baffled by a wounded girl lying in there on the transparent side of it. They pulled her out and laid her on the ground. The girl was somewhere around 14 or 15 years in age, with dark purple hair, albino skin, a cross hanging around her neck and a sickening wound in the chest.

Misato Katsuragi cracked her eyes open to get a hint on her situation. Otonashi and Miki rushed in to ease the effort of the girl to get up. She saw the saurian leaving for the deep reaches of the sea and mustered his name.

"He brought you here." came the words of a woman with short brown hair reaching to her chin.

"Do you remember what happened to you or how you ended up being with Godzilla?" asked the brunette in a lab coat.

The response came in the form of her sobs after which she blacked out. Gordon carried the girl in his arms to the medical wing inside the research center. Otonashi attended to the girl's wounds while another personnel attached an IV and a oxygen mask.

"I have many questions but only one is nagging me the most. What happened with Godzilla? I mean how was he so much bruised and battered?" asked the commander of E.D.F.

"I don't know. He didn't let me see." said Miki gravely.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this."

* * *

 **December 2004**

 **Ozaki residence**

Dr. Miyuki Ozaki received a letter from the U.N. with a job offer at the new science and military organization NERV. The mysterious _'Project E'_ which began in 2002 claimed the life of two of the most brilliant scientists of the world. The unnerving similarity between them and her was that they all had a single child whose age is nearly 4.

They claimed to save the world in case a catastrophic event like that at Antarctica in 2000 occurred. "Fools" was the only word that escaped her lips. Her attention was drawn by a little girl wearing a frock and a small straw hat.

"Mommy, I saw fishes with Kazama uncle." said the little girl with an ear to ear grin.

"How many fishes were there, sweetheart?" asked Miyuki with a warm and gentle smile.

Satomi Ozaki, the daughter of Shin'ichi Ozaki and Miyuki Otonashi started counting on her fingers and said "47 fishes Mommy."

The amused woman picked her up in her arms when Ozaki entered the room with a rather tired face.

"What wrong with you? You look pale like tofu." asked his wife.

He cocked an eyebrow on the apparent comparison of himself with tofu. He justified the weirdness with the notion that scientists are usually miserable at things other than science. "She actually counted the exact number of fishes, made Kazama jump into the pool with dolphins and spent one whole hour to chose what to eat which ended up being a Burger and a juice can."

"My sugarplum had lots of fun today. Didn't she?"

"And drained Kazama to the point of fatigue."

"Well that's perfect."

"How exactly?"

The answer stopped before coming out as Satomi slept in her mother's embrace and she took her to the bed. Ozaki sat on the sofa and then looked at a picture hanging on the wall to his right. The picture contained a dinosaur like beast standing upright with mammalian traits pronounced despite the reptilian visage. The beast sported 3 rows of maple leaf shaped dorsal plates with a larger central row running from the base of his to the tip of it's long crocodilian tail. The train of thought in his head was stopped by the voice of his wife.

"I'm refusing U.N.'s offer." she said.

"Why? Lost interest in science, huh?"

"No. Two things. First, I don't want to leave Satomi and you. Second, I know what happened back at Antarctica in 2000 and how we are still alive."

She looked first at his husband then at the picture of the saurian. Her face showed the regret that she still had. A hand gently rested on her shoulder.

"We owe him. Everyone does. But what happened is beyond our ability to change. We made choices and got the results. It could have been worse." said Ozaki to comfort his wife.

Miyuki started to weep and was embraced by her partner.

"I won't stop you if it makes you feel better. But I know how you feel. I won't get to enjoy hot springs in winter because there's no winter season anymore." Ozaki said out his thoughts.

Miyuki looked up at him with a tearstained but deadpanned face.

"Uh… I'm so-…."

His apology was cut short when Miyuki backed away and slammed her heel on his right foot all the while covering his mouth with her left hand to avoid his scream that may wake up Satomi. Ozaki pulled off his leg and started shaking it as another attack came in the words of his beautiful yet sometimes dangerous wife.

"You won't be getting any dinner tonight and that's final." announced the brunette and left the room.

"Thank goodness it was not a physical punishment like the foot crushing heel." exclaimed Ozaki and unknowingly said out loud "I'm happy that Kazama ordered a full course meal or I had to sleep on an empty stomach. I wonder if all the scientists are this much demonic."

The door at the corner of the room opened and Miyuki emerged through it with a happy smile having heard everything.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"So you think I am demonic? "

"What?! I never ever in my life said or thought anything like that. Trust me, please. I'm being absolutely honest. I tru-"the speech was halted when Miyuki played a CCTV footage on her PDA that was recorded when Ozaki said that.

A bead of sweat flowed down his face as his wife closed in on him cracking her knuckles.

"And you were saying that you only had a Burger and a juice can. So where did the full course meal part came from." Miyuki growled with a angry smile on her face that struck terror in the heart of the brave E.D.F. soldier.

Ozaki let his survival instinct take over the command and he quickly moved out of the incoming fist and ran out of the house screaming "I will explain it all later."

Miyuki chased him up to the exit of their house and then roared at her evading husband "Shin'ichi Ozaki you better come back right now or I'll never let you step in the house again!"

"If I come back then I won't be able to see the outside world for over a month." responded a distant Ozaki.

"You deserve that. And try your best because I will even dig out from the depths of hell if you manage to hide there." Yelled the brunette scientist.

Ozaki then heeded her advice and ran away to hide from his enraged life partner as good as possible.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

 **The house of Katsunori Kazama**

The elite soldier of E.D.F. just received a phone call that scared the daylights out of him. He was hastily packing his clothes planning to go on a long holiday trip. He was so consumed with his packing and the terror that rooted in him that he failed to notice the sound of careful footsteps. Then a hand came resting on his shoulder along with a ghostly whispering of his name " _~Kazama~_ ". The terrified soldier shrieked and jumped away from the hand yelling "It was not my fault. Ozaki volunteered to join me."

"What did I joined you for and why are you so scared" asked the fugitive from home, Ozaki.

Kazama turned to look at the unexpected visitor. His emotion transitioned from fear to annoyance and rage. "You fool! You just gave me a heart attack."

"Is something wrong?"(looks at bags stuffed with clothes) "Are you going somewhere?" asked Ozaki.

"Miyuki just called me and said that she is coming here."

"Whaaaat?!(=\\)

"Yes and that's why I'm going on a long vacation because you doomed me along with you. Your actions-"

"Stop blaming me. Its all your fault…."

The two elites quarreled while their villain entered the building with shock guns. Miyuki reached the room holding the two _to-be_ victims of her and before any of the two could make an escape attempt both were shocked brutally. Smoke rose from their bodies and their hair stood up in perfect spikes.

 **After a while of torture later**

"Call the ambulance yourself. I'm out of here." With these words Miyuki Ozaki left for her home leaving the two soldiers lying on the floor still trying to recover from their trauma. Then they both black out, snoring shakily.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading this absurdity.**

 **If you want any change or have any queries please let me know in your reviews.**

 **This story takes inspiration from Greek mythology, Christian theology, metaphysics and real world science.**


	2. Chapter 2

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 2: Terrifying Glory_

 **June 2015**

 **Half mile off the coast of Tokyo-3**

A shape began to move towards the land of rising sun intent to finish what it's _parents_ started 15 years ago in the land of ice. The creature was vaguely humanoid with an unusually lanky physique and exaggerated proportions, three-fingered arms reaching below the knees with the ulna extending out of the elbow in a spike and elongated shins and feet. It also had gills like openings on the bony shoulders and thighs. It's ascent however didn't go unhindered as the machines of man peppered it with their firepower.

However all the attempts to subdue the Angel's advance were nullified by some orange shimmering. The angel itself merely stared at the VTOLs and tanks blinking its _eyes_ sometimes while rotating its beaked bony face with limited movements.

* * *

 **NERV HQ**

"Sir, the target is unharmed and is continuing to march towards the city." Spoke a technician in the rather impressive room.

There were three levels that held the commanding peer groups. The JSSDF generals were at lowest level. The second one held a giant and burly Yankee accompanied by a relatively short Japanese with spiky hair both of whom came from EDF. The third and the topmost was reserved for the embodiment of arrogance, selfishness and lunacy, Gendo Ikari, the supreme commander of NERV along with Kozo Fuyutsuki serving as the sub-commander.

"You're up now Douglas. The EDF can try it's luck." Said a JSSDF general.

"My pleasure." Said the Yankee with a grin. "Send in the cavalry and deploy the strategy 1996-destruction."

"Yes sir." Replied the Japanese in compliance and took out his PDA "Kazama. Kuroki. Open fire."

As the words finished two flying tank-like objects came in view on to the large screen in the base. The two aircrafts circled the creature and one of them fired a blue and yellow maser beam which managed to breach the A.T. field of the Angel albeit with difficult, charring it's bony face and the black skin around it. With that much of cue the second vehicle released a laser beam of sorts which froze the sore skin. The rapid temperature fluctuation did its job and the face of the Angel cracked while the surrounding skin burst out with LCL dripping from the wound.

"Now that's how its done." Said Gordon with chuckle. "Target the red football in the chest now. It looks interesting."

"I'm a little concerned about the situation, Ikari." Whispered he old man.

"The Angel will not be destroyed by such pathetic attacks. Only an Evangelion can neutralize it." Replied Gendo sternly with his mouth behind his clamped hands.

"Has the third one arrived yet?" added the old man.

"No. But he will be soon here."

"Would you try to make up with him for the past?"

"That's not of any importance right now."

 _I wonder if that's really the case._ Thought the sub-commander.

* * *

 **Depths of the Pacific**

The presence of the Angel aroused someone from a deep slumber. The slayer of his fathers woke up and roared with primordial rage. The colossal beast began his swim towards the wrecker of his home gauging up to speeds that belied his titanic frame. The flame that died long ago started to burn again with unfathomable fury.

The Leviathan reached the surface of the bloodstained waters. His dorsal spines piercing through them and leaving remarkably big bulges moving away rapidly. Any small boat would have been sunk by that's for sure.

The movement of the King were detected by the MAGI in NERV and a certain psychic somewhere in Fukushima.

"Something is heading straight towards Tokyo-3. Its about 210m in length and weighs 72,000 tons as per the MAGI specs." Said Maya Ibuki, first lieutenant at NERV HQ.

Just at that moment Gordon received a call from none other than Miki Saegusa. As soon as he picked up the call the psychic spoke in one breath, "He is coming. And he is MAD."

Gordon cut out the call just in time to witness the screen displaying the words _**'Do Not Engage At Any Cost.'**_

The words confirmed his suspicion and the video feed showed a swell in the ocean heading towards their location at an alarming speed to which he grinned like a true badass.

* * *

 **Outs of Tokyo-3**

After 10 years of estrangement, the young Shinji Ikari, now a youthful 15 years , was sent for by the man who genetically was still his father. But the town was desolated as if everyone just dematerialized into thin air. The boy pulled out a photo of beautiful young woman with purple hair dressed in a yellow sweatshirt, showing off her cleavage, and blue shorts. The photo had a kiss-mark and an arrow pointing out the already exposed cleavage. This woman is supposed to pick him up and escort to the nightmare of a place where his old man might be lurking.

"Was coming to this place a wise thing to do?" the teenager questioned himself with the prospect of being seduced by his father's coworker.

He brushed the thought away when he heard a strange buzzing coming out from a distance and felt the slight but existent tremors. His attention was drawn by two _tanks_ flying over the town. He started to doubt his sanity when his ride-to-papa came in the form of a blue Renault Alpine driven by the enchantress from the photo.

"Shinji, hurry up and get in the car or you'll be street-meat soon." Barked the driver.

Shinji complied without any objection because the idea of becoming street meat at his age is not a soothing one. He slid into the passenger seat and car sped right into action when two unmanned VTOLs crashed where he stood. This indisputably gave him a shock which turned into a girly shriek when a bizarre creature came out of the blue and crushed the said VTOLs. Before the boy started bombarding the driver with questions the woman spoke,

"I am Major Misato Katsuragi from NERV, the military organization run by your father. That thing you saw is called an Angel with this particular one being called Sachiel and I just got a call that something awesome is heading right here to smack it's alien ass. Also you might be fighting things like that in a giant robot. Any questions?"

"I want to leave this place right now, can I?" Asked the baffled boy in a monotone.

"No you can't. So are you ready to follow me and may be learn a few life lessons along the way."

Shinji's mouth was wide open in disbelief. He failed to muster a single word and just stared past Misato. As the major followed his direction of gaze she stopped the car as her mind was totally blown by the sight and then the sound effect that came from the absolute awesomeness.

 _*SKREEEOONGGKKK*_

The thunderous roar shook the heaven and earth alike parting the clouds away with its ferocity.

The living god of planet earth and the ultimate weapon of mother nature against all disrespect. The King of the monsters himself was standing before blasphemy of a creature in all his glory.

Seawater the color of blood still dripping from his colossal frame and the brilliant sun light reflected off the impenetrable armor of scales made the sight even more mesmerizing.

"OH MY GODZILLAAA." Shinji finally managed to squeal out and started to pinch himself and Misato to assure the reality of the situation.

* * *

 **NERV HQ**

Everyone present in the base was overwhelmed by two emotions. Astonishment and terror. Everyone save for the four present on the first and second command level. They knew the inevitability of such a situation.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

Sachiel's cracked bony face suddenly moved to the left revealing another in its place albeit with a less pronounced beak. The eyes of the fourth angel, which appeared to be hollow save for the faint red glow, flashed and a cross shaped blast of purple light emerged exploding in Godzilla's face. The nuclear powerhouse moved out of the smoke unscathed and rammed his fist in the core of the blasphemy of natural order giving it a spider web of cracks and sending it crashing into a hillside 700m away. The Angel had obvious disadvantage as it was only at 80m of height and 4000tons of weight compared to the 100m tall and 72,000ton weighing behemoth. The angel stood up still staggered by the impact and a glowing halo appeared over it's head, which was embedded in it's shoulders, and made a huge leap away from Godzilla and towards it's destination.

Unfortunately for it the saurian was already half way close and unleashed his nuclear terror upon its still mid air form boosting the leap and incinerating one fifth of it's biomass into oblivion. Crash landing into the fortress city the angel tried to heal the damage. A hill side erupted out as it gave away to the raw power that came through. Godzilla broke into a run and rammed into a orange wall of light which bulged in and shattered like glass due to the large momentum but the angel used a trick literally up its hand. A glowing purple harpoon which was its extended ulna actually was unveiled from its palm and struck Godzilla's throat but failed to inflict any lasting damage and the Leviathan grabbed the rangy arm with a vicious grip that crushed it spewing blue ooze on the road below. Then to add to its agony Godzilla punched the angel right in the bony face with so much force that it broke and was carried in its own insides by the momentum of the reptilian fist. The climax came soon as bluish purple fumes escaped the maw of the beast following a similar ominous glow on his dorsal fins. The angel regenerated his eyes precisely before it was engulfed in atomic hellfire that burned its S **2** engine and core into nothingness. The beast stood there over the burning corpse of his enemy looking with not content but diamond hard will and determination to avenge his home and restore it by any means necessary.

* * *

 **NERV HQ**

The base was filled with utter silence as everyone studied the beast's expression that left a deep imprint on their souls. Then the video feed showed the colossus approaching a building and examining it for about five seconds then departing the land of sun. However, before disappearing into the waves he turned to the land of rising sun letting out a roar which testaments his terrifying might and majestic glory.

The first one to break the stupor was Douglas Gordon.

"All right people. That concludes the day. We should probably be ready just in case another bastard appears. But I'll advice you not getting in the big guy's way." Said the giant of a man and left the room with Shin'ichi Ozaki following after him.

"Seems like the old men won't have it their way. We should as well make sure not to agitate the beast." Fuyutsuki spoke with a grave voice.

"The third should have reached here by now. I must complete the task before the old men take over. However, I am still confused as to why Unit-02 was reoriented successfully despite the abrupt contact experiment but Unit-01 failed." Gendo replied with his usual intimidating tone.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Fukushima**

Miki Saegusa was happy to the depths of her heart, to say the least and for lack of proper words. She decided to visit a certain person who would be jumping up and down with excitement at the news of her favorite kaiju returning and beating another giant monster to pulp. She reached the address and ringed the bell only to be received by a 14 year old young girl reminiscent of her coworker Miyuki Otonashi.

"Okay. I need you to sit down and stay as calm as possible. Because….this is going to be hyper. Now close your eyes and hold my hand." With those words from Miki, Satomi Ozaki experienced the events of the day unfolding in her mind. The excited mutant clenched hard on the psychic's hand. It was the G-cell serum that Miki took which saved her hand from turning into a pulp due to the mutant's inhumane grip force.

* * *

 **This chapter was nearly half the length of the first. I am substituting my sleep hours with typing hours so that I don't leave the story mid way. Although it takes a toll on my thought process sometimes.**

 **Next Chapter would be contradictory to a part in chapter 1.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 3: Homecoming_

 **NERV Medical wing,**

 **Rei Ayanami's Ward**

The blue haired girl with eyes of blood red and skin of snow white was lying on her hospital bed covered in bandages akin to a mummy. There was a patch over her right eye, bandages along her arms and some over her torso. The girl blankly stared at the ceiling all alone. Just then Gendo Ikari came to pay her a visit.

"Good evening, commander." The girl said without any emotions behind her words.

"Call me dad." Replied Gendo in a rather calm voice. But all he received was an assassin like glare followed by an insult.

"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't breathe my air. I will do anything but call you dad."

"So you're ready to pilot the Eva again. Right?" Replied the gloomy man.

"I hope you become the dinner of hungry African giant ants." Came the cold curse of the girl.

"I really can't appreciate your way of assassination right now. But the point is your brother will be here soon. He don't know about you so don't try to seduce him."

"Why would I do that?!" the girl snapped back.

"Anyway. See you tomorrow."

 _I wish you slip off the stairs and go into coma or the lift you enter fails and go for a free fall._ The girl swore in her head.

* * *

 **NERV HQ**

Misato and Shinji reached the main building of NERV an hour later after Godzilla turned the angel into a pile of disbanded atoms.

On Shinji's own insistence Misato took him to his own giant robot while they babbled about Godzilla and giant monster facts. They soon lost their way inside the building, thanks to Misato's unmatched navigation skills.

"I think you should call someone up to get us to the giant robot. I'm really tired to walk anymore." Said a drained out Shinji.

"You could have suggested that earlier on." Said Misato who was more juiced out than Shinji.

Taking her PDA out she called someone but the call was rejected and she soon received a message giving the directions to the Eva cages. Though it shattered her dignity very well she decided not to complain. Soon they reached a large chamber where Shinji saw two women in lab coat talking about something probably scientific as Shinji concluded before a purple colored head which had blank grey eyes, was shaped like a triceratops and resembled the mythical _Oni_. The women turned towards the two which prompted Shinji to rub his eyes as if he saw something out of his dreams.

"You are Dr. Miyuki Otonashi, who studied Godzilla and led the research for developing the most effective weapons against any monster threat. Am I right?" said Shinji still in his Stupor.

"I guess I have a fanboy now." Mustered the brunette to her fellow worker. "Anyway, pleased to make your acquaintance, Shinji Ikari. And its Miyuki Ozaki."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance here as well." Said a beautiful blonde woman with a smile.

"Me too, but who are you by the way?" said Shinji with a plain face.

Ritsuko Akagi's smiling face fell dull and a laughter erupted from Misato that echoed through the cage. The scientist tried to put up a smile again but failed humorously.

" _Karma_ gets back at you." Said a still giggling Misato in regard to her own insult at her best friend's message though it helped them to get there.

"I am Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the first chief scientist of ProjectE. This purple thing is…"

"My personal giant robot that I have to pilot against those angels if I recall correctly." Said Shinji in a hyped up voice.

Then a figure came into view on the hanger above the _robot's_ head.

"Hello, Shinji. Long time no see. By the way I called you here because I have a use for you." Gendo Ikari said with a stern demeanor.

"No worries, old man. You can go and sleep in your grave while I pilot the giant robot and save the city with non other than Godzilla, since I'm hoping you haven't gone nuts and decided to kill him. I'm sure the rest of those here would tell me anything that I missed." Shinji replied in a grim voice that didn't seem to effect his supposedly heartless father.

All the workers and the three women were left dumbfounded by the words that the boy delivered. Gendo than turned back and went out of sight and Ritsuko received a message on her PDA saying get the task completed as soon as possible.

"Shinji, even if you despise him as a father, he is still the supreme commander of this organization. I think you should pick your words elegantly." Misato said with some tremors in his voice.

"That man left with a stranger 10 years ago, who happened to be a Godzilla admirer unknown to this bastard. To add to that he never gave me a call leave alone paying a visit. I grew up in the care of a man who wouldn't have acknowledged my existence if it wasn't for my fondness to 100m tall atomic powered dinosaur. I detest that man and will do so until something or someone convinces me to not with a relevant point. Thank you, no more talking about my old man. I just want to know how I can pilot it."

Stunned. This word was enough to define everyone in the cage.

"Shinji, we will perform a sync test between you and Unit-01. It is not yet necessary for battles but we need to know how the Evangelion responds to your movements. You will be provided with a special clothing called a plugsuit. It will help you to connect with the Eva." Said Miyuki that also broke the others out of their shock. "Any questions?"

"Where is the plugsuit?" Shinji replied with an amused grin.

* * *

 **Ogawasara Isle chain**

 **Chichi-jima(Monster Island)**

Godzilla surfaced from the murky waters near the shore of his old home. The island managed to survive the cataclysm mostly unscathed. He credited the humans for it as his friends were ready to take on anything despite the chances of total failure. _Friends._ He thought and called for them. To his delight the response came when two shadows came from behind the mountains returning roars of their own. Anguirus came running to his friend and Rodan landed beside the quadruped and cackled lightly. Then all of a sudden two small human girls appeared over the King's snout. "The goddess is well in health. But she going through reincarnation and would not be able to provide any assistance." The cosmos, messengers of Mothra said in one voice. A rumble escaped the saurian's throat that complied to their message and then the fairies disappeared into thin air.

The King of the monsters was glad to find his family safe. Now all that concerns him is to pulverize any fool brave enough to lay a finger on his home. The sun vanished at the horizon and the King decided to visit some radiation hotspots he sensed. Roaring to his allies he dove back into the waters and charged straight towards for the city he knew the most, _Tokyo_.

* * *

 **Pilot's changing room**

"This is all too loose. Don't have something more skintight?" Shinji asked the scientists waiting out the room. He was about to regret the skintight part of his question.

"There are two buttons at the compression mechanism located on the left arm's sleeve. Press it and you will get what you asked." Miyuki said from the outside and the two scientists paid close attention to the sound that was about leave Shinji's throat.

He actually repeated their words in his mind especially the part of getting what he asked for. He discarded the suspicion. "They have no reason to…" Shinji pressed the two round switches which mutated his words into a scream as the fabric gripped around his entire body. "Aaaaargh!"

The women outside tried their best not to let their laughter leak into the room. Shinji on the other hand walked out of the room in an awkward manner. The amusement of the two women changed to surprise as they didn't expected Shinji to have the well built physique of an athlete.

"You've got quite a shape, I have to give you that. Now let's get the test started." Miyuki said to the deadpan boy and they moved for the Eva cages.

"You were waiting for me to ask a skintight clothing, weren't you?" said the boy walking behind them.

"Sort of. Now don't get too nervous inside the Eva. Calm down your mind."

"How can I calm down when I feel my privacy invaded."

"Don't be a baby. At least behave as per your body looks or else girls won't like you that much." Said Ritsuko half laughing.

"Girls? Why would I want girls to like me _that much_?" the boy asked without a sign of hesitation or reluctance behind his words.

"Shinji, do you have a crush on someone?" Ritsuko asked to get the meaning of his question.

"Nope. I'm good by myself."

 _Odd._ The scientists thought in unison.

They reached the cage at that very moment and a worker, beside a retractable ladder leading to a cylinder like thing coming out of the Eva's back, waved at them.

"Go there, take the headphone like thing, put it on, climb the stairs and get inside the cylinder. Its called an entry plug and acts a control gateway between your thoughts and the Eva's movements." Miyuki gave the briefing to the teenager. "And yes, you control an Eva with your thoughts. Now be kiddnition."

"Yes ma'am." The boy replied and did as he was told. The entry plug then slid into the robot. The inside was weakly illuminated by LEDs installed at some points.

"Plug inserted safely. Pilot's biofeedback is normal." Maya read the data on her screen.

"Initiate LCL injection. Connect to the pilot." Ritsuko said in a formal monotone.

Inside the plug, Shinji was sitting in the seat and trying not get too pumped up. He momentarily stared at the cockpit of his own mecha. Then the speakers boomed to life and a holograph of Ritsuko appeared before him. And just then he felt something climbing up his legs slowly which appeared to be blood when looked at his legs. The smell was identical to blood as well, he noted. Obviously he was not well with the idea of being drenched in gallons of blood and his face turned pale.

"Shinji, this liquid is LCL and it is oxygenated. It allows a more smooth link with the Eva." Ritsuko said to the boy.

"It looks and stinks like blood. Are you sure its safe?"

"Its taste is also similar to that of blood but its safe. I am saying this with personal experience." Seeing the liquid reaching the boy's neck, the scientist added, "Breathe out, hold yourself and when the LCL fills past your head take a deep breath."

The boy reluctantly obliged to the command and the experience of a liquid akin to blood filling up his insides was horribly nauseating. His face was contorted with disgust but he managed to keep his head in place.

"LCL injection complete. Ionizing LCL. Initiating core contact. Starting synchronization in 3…2…1. Sync ratio at 38.94%. All systems stable. Core activity optimum. The test is successful." Maya Ibuki said to her senior.

At the same time Shinji saw different colors drifting past him in a mesmerizing manner and then the view flashed and changed to the inside of the Eva cage.

"Holy cow! This is insanely awesome. I can see everything clearly. Guess it wasn't blood after all." Shinji said with an astounded expression. His joy however was short-lived because everything went black as soon as it was illuminated. He felt a whizzing and the entry plug spinning out the Eva's vertebra. The hatch opened followed by the LCL dripping out. He moved from his seat and exited the capsule like structure back out in the free air but that proved to be equally disgusting as getting the LCL filling up his insides. The inhaled air bubbled up the LCL still in his lungs which caused him pain so intense that threw him to the knees. The workers hurried up to the boy to help him to his feet and get the LCL out of his lungs and belly.

* * *

 **Ritsuko and Miyuki's office**

"The Eva reacted as we expected it to. Prepare the apparatus for reorientation ." Said Miyuki.

"All things were prepared well in advance as per the commander's order." Ritsuko replied while reading the reports of the sync test.

"We have Unit-01 in our clutches as well and the tide of the battle has turned in our favor even more with Godzilla's resurgence."

"But how can he manage to survive such a close encounter with the Adams and their suicide attack that devastated the world? Even a scratch mark wasn't present on him today."

"There are somethings that we can never get a good grip on and they continue to amaze our curiosity. Godzilla is one them. I studied the titan for most of my life and it was all too thrilling. By the way, what was with the building that he sniffed at?"

"There was a girl trapped in one of its room. That gave us a pile of papers regarding safety of people and a more sophisticated evacuation plan that won't leave anyone behind. The matter twisted more because the girl was only seven years of age."

"Any details about the girl?"

"Her name is Sakura Suzuhara and you know that she is seven. But more importantly why did the beast spared her or even knew that she was in there?"

"First, Godzilla is a psychic and probably one of the most powerful. Second, he do not harm anything without a reason. Third, his intelligence level is on par with humans if not surpassing. Fourth, he-"

"That's it for the day. I am sorry that I dared question the monster's action who saved our assess."

"When is the reorientation scheduled?"

"In the next week. We are supposed to conduct two more sync tests."

"Got that."

* * *

 **About half an hour later**

"I don't know how to feel about this day." Shinji said with a groan. "And where the heck I'm going to stay?"

"You're going to live with me." Misato said coming from the hallway with some papers in her hand.

"You're kidding, right?" Shinji asked with uncertainty.

"Where do you think, I am wandering around this whole time, huh?" she handed him the papers. "These are the legal transfer papers and statement assigning me your official guardianship."

 _I wonder if this is going to be tolerable or not._ Shinji thought to himself in regard to staying with this woman.

* * *

 **Just at the fall of dusk**

 **Misato's apartment**

"Come on Shinji. This is your new home. I know the place is a little messed up but that wouldn't give you any trouble." Misato said while tiptoeing to her room. "The kitchen is straight ahead of you. Get something out of the fridge."

 _Who is the guardian and who is the ward in those papers? This place is like a dump yard. Even smells like one._ Shinji thought inwardly while he move to the kitchen. There were three refrigerators with being inconveniently small and with a click and lock system. He opened it and refused to believe what he saw. "There is a TV, a small sofa and cup holders. This hallucination, it has to be." The boy moved to the second machine and opened it just to be welcomed by the sight of bears, bears and just bears. "I think I've gone nuts. Anyways, on to the last one. What surprises are holding for me, let's see…" Shinji felt blessed at the sight of a regularly stuffed refrigerator. Though it had mostly frozen food but were some items he thought would fit a good old recipe.

Misato had changed into her yellow sweatshirt and blue shorts. Then a splendid aroma consumed her mind and she hastily moved to the kitchen she saw her new ward cooking what smell like some ramen but far more mouthwatering. Shinji turned back and slumped his shoulders a bit.

"There was nothing much useful so I did my best with the available supplies." Shinji said, turned back to the stove and poured the content of a bowl in another followed by cracking two eggs over it.

Misato went to the table and occupied a seat and keenly looked at the work being done. After a while, the boy prepared two bowls and set one before his guardian and one before himself then sat down.

"Miso ramen soup with pakchoi ready. And with poached egg as well. Let's dig it in." the boy said and two took their first bunch of their dinner.

"Stupendous! I have never had such tasty ramen ever before. Thank you Shinji. Its been a really long time since I have eaten something homemade."

"My pleasure. After all I can't be a slob being your guardian." Shinji replied with a cool tone and noticed that Misato stopped eating with her mouth open and her hand with the ramen stuck mid air.

"What do you mean being **my guardian**?! You are my ward and the guardian!" the woman snapped at her apparent insult. Then went over to the second fridge and took out three cans of beer and settled them on the table. She drank the first can like a professional drunkard who was stranded from drinking for over a month.

"Anyways where's the bathroom? I better clean myself up before going to bed." The replied in an attempt to end the argument that was about to ensue.

"Its on your right in the lobby outside." Misato said in an annoyed manner.

Shinji went to the bathroom but he decided to give it a look before going in. Confident that it would possess something unusual given the events of his first day in the city. He slid the door open and saw what was really something new for him to grasp at first. A penguin taking a bath. Of all things in the world he never expected a penguin to be in a place with perpetual summer not to mention that it was taking a bath. The slid the door shut and ran over to Misato who was pouring down an additional fourth beer can.

"Misato, do you have a penguin taking bath in the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. He is pen-pen, a hot water penguin and your other roommate." She said gleefully.

"So that small fridge with a TV, sofa and can holder is his room, I guess?"

"It sure is."

Just then the penguin came and opened his cool-house with a metal claw at the tip of his wing. Then went in not before giving a stare at his new homey.

"Mind explaining why he has a metal claw which is certainly mechanical?"

Pen-Pen was created as a test animal through genetic engineering and cybernetics at a research lab I used to work at poor joining NERV. He possessed near-human intelligence but was deemed a failure. When the experiment concluded, he was supposed to be euthanized so I adopted him to save his life and that's the story." Said Misato.

"Okay. Now I'm going to take a bath, so, which room is allotted to me?"

"How about we share the same room? We get along pretty well." Said Misato with a chuckle only to receive a deadpan face. "The third room from here is yours from now own."

"Better." Said Shinji with a snort.

* * *

 **Too much humans, not enough Godzilla, right?**

 **Sorry about that but I just want to reveal the characters as soon as possible. The next chapter will clarify this whole** _ **reorientation**_ **business.**

 **Also, does anyone want me to add Satomi Ozaki to the main plot?**

 **I think the other incoming characters might weigh out her significance in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 4: Fitting in the new life_

 **The night following the fight**

 **Remains of Old Tokyo**

 **Beneath the waters of Japan**

Second impact changed the face of the world in nearly all aspects. The ocean transitioned from a beautiful deep blue to a sickening blood red. Many prominent cities were completely submerged due to the near 300 feet increase in sea level caused by the vanishing of polar ice caps. All the countries were locked in one specific season. The worst effect on mankind however was not the event itself but the wars and plague it birthed. Tokyo, or as now referred to as Old Tokyo and/or Tokyo-I, wasn't unblemished to the onslaught as it fell victim, along with nearly half a million people, first to a nuclear bomb and then to a terrible tsunami drowning a major portion of it.

Its remains were visited by one its unexpected guest and admirer. Godzilla stood on the grounds of the city which were now part of the seafloor. His dorsal plates glowed a faint blue with occasional flickering. Had anyone pointed a Geiger Counter at the place they would have seen the radiation level dropping from disastrous heights to proportions considered safe and natural.

The Leviathan looked at the constructs of man which fell before the tide of time. He was reminded of his many battles that were fought in this city or around it. The damage was always significant but he was marveled at how the humans always reshaped it back to its glory. The King solemnly left the place. The great fire burning beneath the scales of his breast flared with the resolve to avenge the loss and make up for it.

* * *

 **Morning of the second day**

 **Misato's apartment**

The house was mostly quiet save for the soft snoring of its owner. The new occupant, Shinji Ikari, woke up at 6 and went out for jogging and his usual exercises.

Sweating with the hour long workout, the teenager stopped 100m away from his new residence to look at catch his breath and enjoy the cool morning breeze. A blue and white figure in the left corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned to the left and saw a girl with blue hair, near-white skin and red irises, clad in a school uniform. The most startling part was that the girl was floating over the pavement of road. This view however was for only a blink of an eye as a wind flowed prompting him to close his eyes for a second and when he reopened them the girl was gone. Vanished. Not present anywhere around. Shinji started to doubt his own sanity and thought whether the change of place was taking a toll on his brain. He dismissed the experience and ran back home to prepare breakfast and get ready for his new school's first day.

Back in the apartment, Shinji cleaned himself off and readied the breakfast whose magnificent fragrance woke up Misato from her deep sleep.

"Breakfast, whoa." She said snapping out of her sleepy state.

"You're darn right, whoa." The boy snapped at his guardian.

"Going somewhere?"

"Today is my first day of school in this weird place and I don't like being late."

"But its still too early to be bothered by anything. I mean what time is…..iiiiittt! 7:45! Why didn't you woke me up?!"

"You never asked." The replied plainly all while eating his omelet bread.

"I've loads of paperwork to handle. I'll be ready in ten minutes and don't go by yourself 'cause I'll drop you to the school."

"Fine by me."

"Did you cleaned the house?" said Misato when she saw the apartment being more spacious and fresh than before.

"Yup. Can't live in a dump yard."

The insult went straight through the purple head's heart but she shrugged it off for the time being. At 8:10, they left the house and reached the school by 8:25.

"See you in the evening." Misato said happily.

"See you later then." Shinji replied with a warm smile.

* * *

 **The Eva cages**

 **NERV**

The day was right from the beginning. Workers carrying complicated machinery and preparing Unit-01 for some test as per Dr. Miyuki and Dr. Akagi's instructions. The most eye catching thing was a crystalline sphere, the size of a football and blood red in color, contained in four feet long and two feet wide glass chamber filled with a translucent orange fluid. The cylindrical container was carefully placed in a rather odd entry plug which lacked the pilot's seat and had man wires coming out of its inner wall which were then attached to the cylinder. The entry plug was sealed shut and then inserted into Eva-01's neck.

"All the personnel in the cage are requested to move to the safety sections." First lieutenant Makoto Hyuga's voice boomed through the speakers. All the personnel heeded the command and moved out of the cage.

"Maya, initiate the reorientation sequence." Miyuki said from behind the bridge bunny.

"Yes ma'am. Establishing core contact. … . Contact confirmed. All systems stable. Initiating A.I. integration. 15 seconds till completion." Maya informed the scientists.

"If this succeeds then we better not bother Shinji coming here for a few days." Ritsuko proposed to Miyuki regarding the situation.

"It is what we have to do. The situation arising with the success of the experiment must be planned before he knows the truth." Miyuki affirmed the blond woman's suggestion.

"A.I. integration successful. Retrieving the vessel content." Maya spoke from her seat.

Miyuki and Ritsuko watched intently at the screen showing the progress of the situation and considering the high odds of failure. Then a symbol on the screen lit green that sent a wave of joy and relief through the scientists and the technicians.

"Biofeedback showing growth. Result positive. Content retrieved successfully." Maya said happily.

"Shut down the Eva and restrict any entry in the cage. We will check it ourselves." Ritsuko said and headed out with Miyuki.

Just then Misato entered the control station and started apologizing for being late but the scientists simply gave her a smile and vanished out of the room.

"Guys, what happened just now?" Misato asked the three bridge bunnies.

"Unit-01 was reoriented without a pain." Shigeru Aoba, also a first lieutenant, answered the Major's query.

"If this is some kind of joke then you will regret throwing it at me." Misato said in disbelief.

"Here Major. Look for yourself." Maya said pointing at her screen which bloomed a smile on Misato's face.

Back in the Eva cage, the entry plug was remotely removed from the Eva and the glass cylinder had a different occupant than prior to the test.

* * *

 **Ogawasara Isle chain**

 **Chichi-jima(Monster Island)**

The Leviathan reached his home and went to his personal lagoon for a sleep. Then all of a sudden his mind went back to what the Shobijin said. If Mothra was going through reincarnation then she is prone to enemies which is not acceptable at any cost given the current state of the world and her noble-selfless nature. The saurian called for his allies who came soon to his call and they left for infant island.

* * *

 **Medical wing**

 **NERV**

The _content of the vessel_ was peacefully lying down on a hospital bed when she was aroused from her rest by the conversation outside her room.

"How did you knew commander that the experiment would be success after just one sync test?" Ritsuko asked the unrivaled ruler of NERV.

"I actually thought for once that you've gone haywire, but guess your bet was right on spot." Miyuki added to the commotion.

"Sometimes you've got to trust your luck." Gendo said with a toothy grin that was not worth a look of anyone.

"Well, our success gave us better control over the Eva and a flexibility to choose the pilot." Ritsuko said to the two.

"But their response is still efficient towards children. We have to enhance the safety features to avoid any horrible incident." Said Miyuki.

"I leave that to you. Now , if you pardon me. I have some paperwork to do." Gendo said and left the two women outside the room.

He took a lift to the upper level of the NERV pyramid to his office. All the way there was only one thought on his mind and he smiled terribly.

* * *

 **Northeast Indonesia**

 **Infant island**

Godzilla and Anguirus reached the home of their last family member who was still in a fragile and a vulnerable state. Rodan who had reached the destination hours before descended from the skies and joined the other two. They headed inland towards a large dormant volcano where the egg was located. The Elias received the guests and lead them to the sacred grounds. Godzilla was visibly relieved at the sight of the colorful egg. He set his two friends to guard the egg while takes care of an errand that was a bit more personal to him and left the island. He once heard through his link with Miki that the cosmos are also prone to attacks and thus need someone trustworthy. He reached for Miki who assured him of the her handle over the situation. With that much things covered up the King drifted towards South America to clean up some mess.

* * *

 **15:30**

 **Outside the school in Tokyo-3**

 **After the school time**

"We would be going to the arcade in an hour. Mind tagging along, Shinji?" a boy in spectacles, named Kensuke Aida, spoke to his new friend and classmate.

"Yeah, come on. It would be fun. They really have tons of awesome games but still incomparable to the V.R. connect link out in the market." A boy of big stature, donning a tracksuit instead of school uniform, Toji Suzuhara, added to the request.

"Sorry guys, I'm honestly tired to do anything today. But I'll join you next time and that's a promise." Shinji replied humbly.

"OK then. Have rest and call us if you need our help." Said Toji.

"And please let me know if you get any fresh monster news." Kensuke spoke.

Then taking his leave Shinji headed for home. The school day was fine, to say at the best. He made some new friends one of whom was the class representative Hikari Horaki. Kensuke turned out to be a nerd obsessed with the Eva bots, their pilots and giant monsters of course. Toji didn't turned out to be as much comfortable with the idea of giant monsters as his seven years old sister who he said saw Godzilla in the eye after he destroyed the angel. The classes were tolerable as well. Again there was something unusual about the day which he surmised is common in this city. There was girl named Rei Ayanami, with a patch over her right eye, a plaster on her right arm and happened to look exactly like the girl he saw in the morning. Shinji had a curiosity to spark up a conversation with the girl to confirm his suspicion but decided against it when he saw her staring at him like a hungry beast right after he introduced himself to the class. He reached home with the thoughts occupying every corner of his head. Then deciding to take a hearty meal and much needed rest he prepared the dinner for two, ate his own, stored Misato's and left her a note before finally falling in the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

 **Later at night**

 **Misato's apartment**

The purple haired woman reached home exhausted. The day sure was a busy one considering that the reorientation went successfully. The paperwork was more brutal on her health than all the bustle.

She changed into her casuals and read Shinji's note which told her about her stored dinner which turned out to be curry and rice though with a splendid taste. She took a can of beer and emptied it greedily. Pen-pen came out of his room and sat on her lap. She stroked his head all while thinking about the events that were to transpire soon.

"This is not going to be easy for Shinji." Misato said to the penguin who despite understanding the words could only make one sound.

 _Wark._

"Yeah, we have to cope with the situation sometime. Keeping him in dark while he puts his life at stake for everyone will be alienation." Misato said and set the penguin down. "I'll straight away go to sleep after having the food. Good night, pen-pen."

The woman stood up to her words and went in to deep sleep mode.

* * *

 **Alright people, this is it for chapter 4.**

 **Next chapter's plot will suffer a time skip because giving detailed description of these folk's everyday life is not much interesting.**

 **I will put the scene from the Eva story where Shinji and Rei had their first moment together. But, Shinji is a bit thick headed and proceeds with caution.**


	5. Chapter 5

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 5: Revelations_

 **Two days later**

 **Hospital wing, NERV**

"Good morning, Dr. Ikari." Ritsuko said with clipboard in her hand.

"What? Its morning already?" Yui Ikari said with a grunt.

"Its your third day in here. How long do you plan to act like a slob?"

"Forever I think." Yui said with a smile, her eyes closed.

"You are supposed to meet your son tomorrow. What impression are you planning to give him about yourself? Not to mention a mostly unsocial daughter who happens to be your clone." Ritsuko said the words that prompted the brown haired woman with green irises, clad in a thin hospital gown, to jolt out of the hospital bed that comforted her for two days.

"You're right. I have to prepare myself." Yui said in haste. "But I still don't get it how an A.I. can replace a human soul for the control system of an Eva without considering the part of reforming the person itself."

"From what Dr. Miyuki told me, the A.I. can substitute as a soul when all their oscillation frequencies lies in a specific range and the waveform pattern is synchronized with the variations in different matrix regions required for data processing that is needed to control an external system which functions with at least a binary augmentation between the processing and commanding part." Ritsuko said it all non-stop without noticing the bewildered expression on Yui's face.

"I literally failed to understand what you just said."

"So what? Even I don't know what it specifically means. Dr. Miyuki tried to incorporate A.I.s in small dispensable cores similar in structure to those that are embedded in an Eva and was successful soon enough. She conducted the reorientation on an experimental core containing a squirrel's soul. With its success we moved to the Evas." Said Ritsuko while writing something on the papers attached to the clipboard. When she lifted her head, there was no one in the room except for her.

"I need some proper clothing and a shower." Yui said while walking through the corridor of the hospital when she came across her _daughter._

"Who…are you? And why do you look like me?" Rei Ayanami, who just got exemption from her bandages said with shock evident on her face and in her voice.

"I am your mother. And that's the explanation for our similar looks." Yui said and then pulled the blue haired girl into a hug.

Rei Ayanami, as insensitive as she may seem, actually enjoyed the moment she thought she might never experience. Returning the embrace the girl innocently asked, "I can call you mom, right?" with some tears filling her eyes.

"Of course, sweetheart. There's no asking in that." Yui replied in a maternally gentle tone and patted the girl's head as she began to cry in her arms.

* * *

 **Later that night**

 **At a drinks bar**

Misato and Ritsuko were having a hangout in over a year. They talked about each other's marital status, the ongoing craziness at NERV and many other things all the while pouring crap load alcohol in their bellies. When they decided to leave for their respective residences, Ritsuko handed Rei and Shinji's official NERV access cards to Misato.

"Shinji lives with me, so his card is fine with me. But Rei?"

"Ask Shinji to give the card to Rei. Also tomorrow is the day he gets to know the most of it so tell him to visit the HQ with Rei straight in the morning. They are exempted from school for tomorrow."

"In that case I'll bring them over myself."

"You have to report at the HQ sharply by 7:15."

"What?! Why so early in the morning?!"

"We are going to conduct a mock drill to check our coordination with each other and the efficiency of our strategies."

"Fine." Misato said with sheer reluctance.

* * *

 **The Next day**

 **Rei's Apartment**

Shinji knocks on the door three times and no reply comes from the inside. He twist the door knob opening the door and cautiously gets in the house. Though the idea of intruding a girl's house is not an appealing one to him also being immoral as well, he still moves on and finally reaches a room with a simple bed and an average sized drawer case. There was a window that a gave good view of the city but from a declined angle. He heard sounds of footsteps and turned around to see the girl, Rei Ayanami, devoid of any clothing. She was drying her hair with a towel indicating that she came straight out of a shower. Her wet form glistening in the mild sunlight the broke into the room through the window. The sight would have given a nosebleed to any boy who wasn't Shinji as the took the stance of a refined martial artist.

"Please don't look at me. Its not right." The blue haired girl said with a blush and slightly waving her body left-and-right.

"Your words have no semblance to the way you're shaking your body!" Shinji replied in an annoyed and angry tone.

The girl stopped her movement, her fell down with dismay. "I knew everyone hated him." She said and palmed her face and then started sniffing.

Shinji for a moment felt guilt but soon deduced it to be the most common reaction from a normal person. He dropped out of his stance and gently approached the weeping beauty before him. Rei saw him closing in gave herself a mental pat on the back but she didn't realized that his brother's senses were on a high alert. When her prey was a step away from her, Rei leapt into assault mode but the prey's reflexes proved to be better tuned as he brought up a space of 8 feet between almost instantaneously.

"You're pretty fast. That makes the effort worthwhile." Rei said with a lustful smirk. The boy stood quiet with a calm demeanor. Rei tried another direct attack but received her new ID card flat into the forehead so hard that she stopped amidst her track allowing Shinji make a swift escape.

"That's your new ID card. We have to go right to the HQ. I'll be waiting outside." Shinji yelled from outside the house.

"Could have told me earlier!" Rei snapped back.

"You were wasting a lot of time. At least, hurry up now."

 _I lost my chance._ The blue haired girl thought with a sigh.

* * *

 **A few minutes later.**

Rei came out dressed in her school uniform and simply gave her _brother_ a displeased look. Then they moved on for the HQ and soon reached the escalators going down into the Geofront and towards the NERV HQ.

"Don't breathe a word about what happened today, to anyone." Rei spoke coldly.

"About what? You trying to make a move on me?" Shinji said plainly which caused Rei to grit her teeth. "I have no reason to telltale it to anyone."

"So, do you know why you are called to the HQ?" Rei asked changing the topic.

"No clue about it. Maybe they are doing the sync test again."

 _He is really kept in the dark. I just hope he don't go bat-shit with all the stuff that he would be told about._ Rei thought with a concern.

* * *

 **Debriefing room**

 **NERV HQ**

Shinji was sitting in a spacious and dimly lit room. He was told by Dr. Miyuki to wait there as there's something he need to know. Strangely enough, most the people he came across gave him as sympathetic a look as they would give to puppy who is scheduled to be thrown in a brawl of mad wolves.

The door at the corner of the room opened and 10 figures entered the room with 5 familiar faces and 5 unknowns. One of the other five was an old man who wore a turtle necked jacket similar to his father. Three donned a beige color uniform, one of whom was a woman of barely average stature with short brown hair. The other two were men, one with glasses and hair combed backwards, while the other had shoulder length hair.

The last person got most of his attention. A woman who looked exactly like Rei but had brown hairs that just crossed her shoulders, greenish-blue irises and slightly darker skin tone than Rei. He was growing suspicious of the people standing before him but didn't let it on his face.

"Shinji, today you'll meet the remaining members of NERV's main operating staff." Miyuki said with some uncertainty fueling the suspicion of the boy. She then looked at the old man.

"Hello, Shinji Ikari, I am Kozo Fuyutsuki. The sub commander of NERV." Said the old man.

"Nice to meet you, Shinji. My name is Maya Ibuki, first lieutenant at NERV." The woman in beige uniform said.

"Myself Makoto Hyuga, also a first lieutenant." The man with the spectacles spoke.

"First lieutenant as well, Shigeru Aoba at your service." Said the long haired man.

Lastly came the woman who visibly hesitated to speak. In fact everyone in the room was nervous about her introduction. Shinji prepared himself for the unusual event of the day.

"Hello…Shinji. Uh...I…a.. I am.. I am.." the woman tried to disclose her identity.

"Just get it over with. I didn't missed the school for just one person to take a whole to speak their name." Shinji said stern and cold voice.

" _ **I AM YUI IKARI! YOUR MOTHER!**_ " the woman shouted out loud with clenched fists and squeezed eyes.

Shinji became target of everyone's eyes. Waiting for his reaction. Even Gendo and Rei were visibly tensed up.

"Hi mom!" Shinji said in a relaxed tone.

"You're not surprised?" Yui asked opening her eyes. Amazed at the calmness displayed by her son.

"I live in a world home to giant monsters, alien invasions, flying tanks, giant robots and so much more. And I am still dropping out the fact that the weirdness index of this city is off the charts. Just two questions. First, how did you came back from the dead? And second, is Rei my actual sister?" Shinji said in way that removed the tension of in the air.

"Long story short, I was trapped inside Eva-01, not dead. Dr. Miyuki's research allowed an A.I. to substitute for me and I got out. And Rei is your half-sister because she is an altered clone born with mostly my genetic material." Yui explained in brief.

"You were trapped in a giant robot?" Shinji asked in hopes of a clear answer.

"Evas are not robots, but rather cyborgs. Most of their constitution is organic with some mechanical additions to enable synchronization with the pilots." Dr. Miyuki clarified.

"You would be given some more details regarding the current situation of the world when we receive a special parcel from Germany. Till then you have to go through some sync tests and prepare for future attacks." Ritsuko added to the short conversation.

"Not today. No way." Shinji said in defiance.

"Why is that? You were all crazy about it when you came here."

"All this bullshit will take some time to settle down in my head. So, I am going home to take a break from mind stressing activities for a while. After all there is an unbeatable radioactive dinosaur always ready to turn weird alien monsters into a pile of dead."

Shinji then stood up from the metal chair he was sitting on and quietly moved out of the room and then the base itself.

"That's my boy." Gendo said with a proud smile.

"Shut up, Gendo. You know he won't hesitate to beat you to pulp." Yui said to her husband.

"I contacted the boy's previous guardian to know how Shinji grew up." Kozo added.

"What did he said?" Yui asked with concern.

"Your son is a taijutsu expert. He scored well in just about every subject. His life went quite smoothly, to say the least." Said the old man.

"Isn't that great." Misato said cheerfully.

"Fuyutsuki, your face says that you still have something else to tell us." Gendo said in his usual intimidating tone.

"I assume you know his fondness to Godzilla. Am I right?" asked the old man.

"Yeah. He usually points to him at least once a day." Misato affirmed his assumption.

"He adopted a life style similar to him." Kozo said gravely.

"I don't understand what you mean, sub-commander." Maya said anxiously.

"Why do you think he was unshaken when he found his mother to be alive?" Kozo asked the people in the room.

"Would you get to the point, old man?" Rei snapped at the useless babbling.

"Shinji suffers from **dissociative personality disorder**." Said Kozo with a sigh.

"Explain it. Now." Yui added.

"It started when he read his guardian-teacher's notes on Godzilla and his lifestyle based on the data uploaded on the Internet by the UNGCC. He was 6 years old back then. The notes read, 'Godzilla is a strong and fearsome beast who lives alone in the depths of sea. There are not many things that can hurt him more than once. His might is such that no one dares to pick a fight with him and those who do, regret it for the rest of their life.' The rest was the history of battles and how he remained unaffected and unsurprised in most of the situations. This motivated Shinji to gain strength and opted to pursue taijutsu under a monk who was in charge of their local temple at that time. He learned fast and finished his course in just under a year. The first signs of his condition became evident when he fought three of his seniors who were trying to bully him." Kozo finished.

"But that's legitimate self defense." Makoto justified the boy's action.

"The students were admitted to a hospital for over three weeks after which they had take an additional one month house rest. Shinji was the only one without a scratch. To add to that he nearly choked one of his teacher who grabbed his collar from behind to stop him when he was leaving the class for home after the lunch break. He compared Godzilla's life to his own and they both were alone. One of a kind. Alienated by humans. And to stop getting hurt by people, his mind chose the only path visible at that time. Become something that is self sufficient and can't be hurt."

"Godzilla." Aoba mustered the answer.

The room fell silent with those words. Pushing the occupants to think how miserable the boy would have felt at times. The silence was broken by the sound of Yui falling unconscious to the ground. She fell victim to the harsh reality of her child's mental state. She was taken to the hospital wing for a dose of antidepressant. Gendo had to attend the meeting with SEELE, the bastards who were the reason behind second impact's occurrence.

* * *

 **A dark room**

 **Somewhere in NERV**

"Your failure at destroying the messenger of god has not gone unnoticed, Ikari." A black monolith with the encryption SEELE 01 said in a rumbling voice.

"The Evangelion was not even started leave to deploy it." SEELE 04 said.

"Before the Angel was able to destroy the EDF forces, Godzilla appeared on the scene and neutralized it." Said Gendo in his unwavering tone.

"A mere animal is of no concern." SEELE 07 spoke.

"Do whatever it takes to terminate that lizard." SEELE 05 said.

 _That lizard fought four Adams, survived their globe shattering explosion at point blank range and came back without a scratch. I am not fit the idea of signing my death certificate at his hand._ Gendo thought.

"The scenario cannot be jeopardized over that trash." Said SEELE 06.

 _He will turn you people into trash if he finds that you caused the second impact._

"As soon as the next messenger appears, Unit-02 will be delivered to you." SEELE 01 added.

"But you must take care that the scenario is your utmost priority." Said SEELE 02.

"Sacrifice everything that needs to be for the Human Instrumentality to up rise." Said SEELE 03

"Understood. I will take care of things in my part." Gendo said without any emotion.

"That is what we expect you to do." Finished SEELE 01.

With that, the monoliths disappeared leaving Gendo in the middle of the dark room illuminated by a weak light. Fuyutsuki was standing at the door of the room. Gendo stood up from his seat and went out with Fuyutsuki following after him.

"Contact our EDF coworkers. We have to keep those fools at bay or they will doom us all." Gendo said in a haste.

"Not many people in the world dare think about clashing with the beast and the old men are planning to defeat him." Kozo gave his remark on SEELE's way of thinking.

Gendo stopped walking, turned towards Fuyutsuki, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I would have the same thoughts if it weren't for you. Thank you for your guidance." Gendo said softly.

"I have not done anything. Its all your hard work." The old man replied calmly.

"Ok, then. I take my thank you back. Now go back to your task and fetch me something to eat later on." Gendo said and left the old man standing baffled in the hallway.

"God am I sorry I said that." Fuyutsuki said with a sigh.

* * *

 **NERV -Food Court-**

"This place sure has changed. I never saw this much variety in food when I last ate here." Yui said while chomping on her burger.

"Mom, I don't think there is a need to devour the food so wildly." Rei said with a can of juice in her hand and a plate of Tacos before her.

"I haven't eaten anything for 11 years. Well, I don't feel like it but thinking about it makes me hungry."

"So, have you decided where to live?"

"With your father, of course."

"You mean that bastard with a god complex and irritating sense of humor?"

"You really have some issues with him, I guess."

"Not just me."

"Is there someone else too?"

Rei gives her mother a blank stare that delivered the answer.

"Your not talking about Shinji?"

Rei gives another blank stare.

"Well, that's really bad. Given Shinji knows martial arts very well, he can probably throw the man in a grave."

"I wouldn't mind if he do that. He will definitely get the blessings from heaven if he terminates the sicko."

Yui coughed on her food, then took her coffee can and emptied it in a haste. "How can you say something so insensitive to me? It hurts me."

"Fine. I take my words. Here's my formal apology. Happy now?"

"Indisputably." Yui says and stares at her daughter.

"What are you staring for?"

"Don't you have something other than a school dress to wear?"

"Not much."

"That gives the reason for us to go shopping together."

"No way."

Yui makes a cry face.

"Alright, I'll go with you. Just don't start crying."

Yui gives her a toothy grin.

 _Its good to see her thoughts are not consumed by Shinji's condition._ Rei thought to herself after seeing her mother's relaxed face.

* * *

 **At the same time**

 **Misato's apartment**

Shinji was listening to the songs on his Walkman via headphones. The room was peaceful and quiet but a keen observer would be able to easily make out the scratches and slight dents on the wall beside the bed left by Shinji's counter personality over the course of three days.

Shinji was enjoying his blissful isolation when his PDA started beeping. He picked it up to see a message from Kensuke inviting him to the arcade in the evening.

"This boy is texting me during school hours. Interesting." He said sleepily and decided to join his new friends for the arcade.

* * *

 **In the evening**

 **Arcade**

Shinji went to the place and found that the place was actually good. Lot of games, for a wide range of age group. He soon met his buddies who were competing at the moment on a game machine with some kind of space battle going on. Kensuke was leading and Toji was close to catch up.

Then 8 high school delinquents headed towards the trio for the sake of having some fun unaware of the beast hiding in the skin of the boy standing idly behind his two friends.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 closed.**

 **Godzilla was not in action?**

 **He was in the words. And in the human protagonist of course.**

 **Next chapter will bring in another Angel and Godzilla makes a cameo appearance. I may make up some Angels of my own to make the story lengthy (and boring?).**

 **Don't worry G fans. The colossus will have some pretty epic battles in the future. And will become the first intergalactic traveler of Earth.**


	6. Chapter 6

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 6: Unexpected events_

 **Arcade**

 **Tokyo-3**

The delinquents approached the trio and one of them shoulder-rammed the oblivious Shinji throwing him to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry that I didn't watch you standing there." Said the _firestarter._

Toji and Kensuke left their game to help Shinji. The big boy stared at the newcomers and seemed to recognized them.

"Whoa. You look angry. I am scared." One them said mockingly.

"Kensuke? Toji?" Shinji said in a low gravely voice after standing up. Facing away from their game spanners.

"Yes?" the otaku and the jock replied nervously, noting that Shinji was actually smiling and looked like a hungry bear who just found a pond full of fish.

"I say, you guys should stand back."

The delinquents heard him say that as well but shrugged it off. Then the boy turned to look at his _meal_ and his devilish grin didn't had a nonnegative effect.

"I will fight by your side." Said Toji.

"And I will take your advice and stand far away." The otaku said with a gulp.

"Choose any one prey and don't mingle with my workout. Okay, Toji?"

The jock nodded to his friend who for some reason scared him more than the 8 high school attenders they were about to fight. Kensuke quickly disappeared behind the machines and started recording the commotion.

* * *

 **Gendo's office**

 **NERV**

Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Yui, Misato, Ritsuko and Miyuki looked at the screen which showed the whole brawl in the arcade.

Before anyone, those in the arcade and those in NERV, could suspect even a single thing, Shinji punched his attacker hard in the solar plexus with remarkable swiftness, throwing him into unconsciousness and on two of his mates standing behind him. Then with another flashy movement he grabbed the two nutshells on his sides, lost in stupor, by their necks and before they could make any move, he smashed their heads together, instantly throwing them out of commission. Toji was outright horrified by the extent of violence his new friend showcased with just two attacks that knocked out three of their opponents and throwing another two off their feet without even touching them directly. So, he heeded the previous advice given to him and ran over to Kensuke.

Shinji looked at the remaining three, who broke out their shock and prepared themselves mentally. Their opponent had both strength and speed. But unknown to them, he also possessed the sinister wits of Lucifer for himself. The two previously thrown to ground by the aftereffect of first attack regained their footing as well swearing a curse drawing the momentary attention of the three that became on opening as Shinji moved forward, made a clockwise spin and landed a roundhouse kick on one's head that also devoured the second beside him and knocked the third off his feet as well. The recipient blacked out, the second shock absorber utterly stunned and the third who unfortunately crashed into a game machine experienced a pain never felt before.

The last two standing charged on together, but Shinji was faster and chokeslammed both of them at once. Their heads hit hard on the floor and they passed out for the moment. The two shared the momentum delivered by the roundhouse kick, decided to close their eyes and stay motionless for a while. About a minute passed away and they stayed put until a someone gently whispered that the boy has gone. How naïve of them to believe an unidentified voice. They cracked their eyes open only to be scared by the satanic smile of their doom. However the sheer terror caused both of them to soil their undies and did what they were faking a while ago.

The people gathered in the office were sitting with their mouth agape.

"I need to find ninjas as my bodyguards or there's no telling when I may end up in a grave." Gendo said with the prospect of being beaten to death by his own son.

Yui took out a small vial from her lab coat but fainted before she could take the antidepressant contained in it.

* * *

 **At the same time**

 **Arcade**

"Hey, Kensuke. Toji. I'm going home. Today was fun. Call me next time you visit here. So, see you later." Shinji said as if nothing really happened and left for his home walking in a carefree manner.

The two boys hiding behind the game machines didn't moved for a while as they were seized with the horror of their new friend's abilities.

A sound of people gathering drew their focus and they saw four ambulances outside the arcade with workers carrying the broken bodies of the 8 high school students. A man dressed in black came behind them unnoticed and patted their shoulders to which the boys shrieked with all their might. The Section-2 agent calmed them down and asked to leave.

"Never thought Shinji could prove to be this much threatening." The jock said shaking slightly.

"It was like seeing a monster set on loose." The otaku gave his thought trembling more than his friend.

The went straight for their respective homes with the wish to forget the event that unfurled before their very eyes.

* * *

 **Ogasawara archipelago**

 **Chichi-jima**

Godzilla was roaming the island to ensure if everything was in peace. On his second coming to the island, he met some more allies. Baragon, Varan and Gorosaurus also survived the great cataclysm unscathed. It was a relief but something was nagging at the back of his head since the sunrise. The monster King reached his favorite lagoon and thought to relax for some time but he felt the tingling in his head growing. Another one was rising to spread chaos and it seemed aggressive. But that was of no concern to the saurian as dove into the sea and sliced through water towards the abomination. Any who dares to harm his home will burn to a fiery ruin before his wrath.

* * *

 **NERV -Medical wing-**

Yui Ikari fainted for the second time in the same day and was carried to a hospital room. The reason of her blackout was none other than her son, again. She had a icepack held on her head by Rei, a thermometer in her mouth and a sphygmomanometer bound to her left arm.

Somewhere else in NERV, Shinji was walking with Misato and Ritsuko to give his mom a visit. He was called by Fuyutsuki and was told that her mom fainted. They reached the room and the woman stopped steps away from the door.

"You're not coming?" he asked them.

"We were with her for most of the time." The blonde replied.

"And we have tons of paperwork to do." Said Misato.

He noticed that both the women seemed conspicuous. _What surprise awaits me this time?_ He asked himself mentally and opened the door. He received his mother's glare that carried both relief and rage.

"What happened, mom? I was told that you blacked out." He asked with concern in his voice.

" _You_ happened!" Yui said with maternal rage.

"I'm sorry, but I have no clue of what you're trying to suggest." The boy replied confusedly.

"The mayhem that you spread in the game arcade." Yui pressed her point.

"How did you know about it? I mean you were _here_ the whole time." Shinji enquired about the knowledge of his brawl to his mother.

"NERV monitors the whole city. Every section and every corner that is under CCTV surveillance." Rei explained.

"They attacked first and I returned the favor." The boy made it sound too simple.

"By beating them to hospital?" Yui asked.

"Not my fault if they turned out to be weak."

"How can you do that, Shinji?" Yui asked with disbelief at her son's carnage.

The boy simply lifted his shirt to show his defined musculature evident from his abs.

"Oh my, Shinji." Rei said with a blush.

"Rei, why are you blushing?" Yui asked staring at her daughter.

"What?! No, its nothing. I just…uh…" Rei tried to make up an explanation.

"He's your brother. Don't get any weird ideas about him." Yui said in an authoritative tone.

 _Do you think she'll stop like that?_ Shinji thought which coincided with her sister's thought: _Do you think I'll stop like that?_

Yui received the same look from both her children and deduced the same. _I don't think you are going to stop like this._

"Anyway. Shinji you have to stop your violent behavior." Yui demanded.

"I don't know if I can do that. Its part of my personality." The boy put forth his argument.

"Alright. I will lock you up in a closet with Rei."

" _Yes!"_

" _Noooo!"_

"Choose for yourself."

"Violence must be used only against…..giant alien monster things that want to destroy our homes. Other than that, follow the path to peace."

"Better."

Rei grunts.

"But, what if I run into someone like that again?" the boy asked.

"You are an Eva pilot. One of the most important person to all of mankind. You are always under the tabs of agents from the Section-2 department, which is the personnel security section of NERV." Yui said.

"But no one came when those scumbags came over and started the commotion." Shinji complained.

"Because you started your assault before they could take over."

"Oh. My bad."

"Yeah. And….I was thinking….if you would like to shift with us in the same house and live as a part of the family you belong to." Yui asked hesitantly.

"Never." Shinji stated boldly.

" _I am going back inside the Eva!"_ Yui snapped with some tears in her eyes.

The _siblings_ shrieked in chorus at the announcement of their mother.

"I give up. I'll live with you. I am ready to endure that grizzly bear you call your husband." The boy said in defiance.

"Call me papa." Gendo said first and then entered the room.

Rei and Shinji were dying to throw relentless insults at the face of their so called father. But considering the way their mother reacts to situations they decided to keep shut.

"I know very well that I failed to be a respectable father. * _Takes off the glasses revealing eyes full of regret, honesty and devotion *_ I would like to make up for the lost time. But more than that, I need your help in saving the world we live in from the maniacs that nearly crushed it fifteen years ago. So,…would you work with me and give me redemption. Because saving the world is too big a job for one person."

"Never thought you will say that." Shinji replied with a proud smile.

"But, who are we up against?" Rei asked for details.

"They are called SEELE. The people who controls the world with their influence over the governing bodies in all the nations including the UN organization. They caused second impact and now plans to overthrow humanity itself for their own gains." Gendo explained the situation.

"But we are just four against a group of people who literally have the strings of the world in their hands." Shinji said with evident concern.

Gendo puts up his glasses and grins. "That's why I called in some backup."

The door opened with those words and some notable figures entered the room. Those were Gordon, Miyuki, Kazama, Sho, Ozaki and Miki.

"Holy cow! The EDF forces! But, wait a minute. Didn't you just said that those freaks control very much the whole world, so, that includes the EDF as well." Rei pointed out.

"You said that right. But people want to live." (Miyuki)

"That desire to live will become our workforce." (Kazama)

"And we don't depend on anyone holding high power to support us in this fight." (Sho)

"Because we have a living mountain of unsurmountable might standing beside us." (Ozaki)

"And those lunatics are mistaken that they can destroy him." (Miki)

"Listen kid, there are two things they are not well aware of. One is me. And the other is, Godzilla." Gordon said declaratively.

"We've got this covered. I used to think my father is a jackass. But, I have to give it to you….pops, you're actually a badass." Shinji said, finally giving up all the hatred that he held for the past 10 years.

"Thank you." Gendo said with a smirk.

"I say we start the preparations for our grand finale." Yui joined the conversation.

Just then the alarms blared through the base signaling the ascent of the next angel.

All of them left the room immediately and went for their battle stations.

* * *

 **Eva cages**

 **NERV**

Shinji quickly changed into his plugsuit and went to Unit-01, where all arrangements were completed. He went in the entry plug which rotated in place, then was filled with LCL and he could hear the hear the technicians starting up the systems. He felt his Eva moving and then a hologram of Ritsuko appeared before him.

"Shinji, the Eva is controlled by your thoughts and you'll feel pain if it is damaged. There is a progressive knife in your left shoulder pylon and you can deploy a protective barrier called an A.T. field." She the looks over at something and then gives him a smirk. "Your sync ratio is at 69.21%. Well done. Now prepare for launch."

Shinji actually got no time to react as the launch pad sped through the tunnel on the railgun mechanism pressing him into his seat.

* * *

 **The surface of Tokyo-3**

Unit-01 reached the surface and in the faint light of dusk, Shinji saw the Angel. It looked almost like an insect, with dark red exoskeleton, but a prominent triangular head, with two eye like spots, fixed on a thin neck and colored light pink on the underside that made its mandibles all the more visible. There was a red orb not far below its head with two arm like structures on its sides which possessed whips of light that glowed purple. Also, there were nearly 10 more insect like legs below the core. The glowing threads lashed out all of a sudden while the two opponents stared at each other and sliced through everything in there path prompting Shinji to jump backwards. He deployed his A.T. field in the nick of time, when the second lash out was about to hit his Eva. He saw that the barrier was already eroding away and pulled in some space between himself and the creature.

* * *

 **On a hillside**

 **Near the Evacuation Shelters**

Toji was standing beside Kensuke and regretting his choice to tag along his friend. Its not like he wanted to be there but the otaku insisted and moved out of the shelter. So, as a true friend he naturally walked after him to make sure that he is fine. The struggle before them however made him rethink his decision.

"Hey, Toji. How do you think the Eva will defeat that arthropod monster?" Kensuke asked excitedly.

"How in the world can I possibly think that when there is good chance that I might die!" Toji barked at his friend.

Then to their horror, Unit-01 was tossed across the city like a rag doll and straight onwards them. They were trapped in a catatonic state and watched as their death closed in. But suddenly a titanic figure obscured their view and took the brunt of the impact unshaken.

Shinji turned inside the entry plug to see how the landing became too soft. His eyes widened in shock as the colossal giant put the Eva carefully to the side. The beast than turned to look at an equally mortified Kensuke and Toji. Unit-01 followed the direction of the gaze as well. If Toji were to describe what he saw he would said that the beast was easily at 100m, had muscular arms ending in vicious claws, two similarly powerful legs, a long serpentine tail blissful with three rows of spikes which first grew in size moving along the back, then receded to smaller proportions starting from the spikes near the shoulder region and a reptilian maw fenced with carnivorous teeth the size of cars. The face had many mammalian traits but what kept the boys in place were the fiery orange eyes that bored into their very souls, carrying the burning fury of a volcano and cold malice of a tsunami, speaking of the many ages that they have seen and the wisdom that they acquired.

Godzilla then turned towards the second child of the ravagers of his home and took a few steps towards it, then let out a terrifying roar which forced the boys, Shinji included, to shut their ears. The reverberating howl echoed through the terrains and those chattering inside the shelters were driven to silence.

Shinji quickly rested his Eva's back on the hillside and called in Kensuke and Toji to get in the entry plug. The experience was nauseating for the boys to say the least. The Eva on the other hand was detached from the umbilical cable that supplied the power leaving it only 5 minutes of operational time.

The King of the monsters charged towards Shamshel and the Angel attacked with its whips of light which wrapped around his neck and caused a burning sensation. The Leviathan grabs the energy whips and tried to remove the strangling on his throat but the Angel simply tightened its grip. That literally came in its face when the King pulled it towards him with all his might and then punched it in the head with mountain shattering force. Shamshel's head was a mess now and soon was turned into ash pile when a point blank atomic breath made contact with it. Godzilla threw the devastated body on the ground but something strange was going on. Despite destroying the head, the beast still sensed life from his enemy's limp form.

In the entry plug, Misato's hologram appeared before the teenagers. "Shinji, the Angel is still alive."

"But its head was blasted to smithereens. How can it still be alive?" Toji asked with a scared look.

"The vital part of any Angel is the core. The red orb located in its body. Only its destruction can neutralize the Angel. Use the progressive knife and finish it while you still have the chance." Misato said in a formal tone.

Shinji charged in to deliver the finishing blow. But the part where _Eva is controlled by the pilot's thoughts_ became a problem because Toji didn't wanted to get closer to Godzilla but Kensuke's thought was different in the matter and aided Shinji. The boys screamed inside the entry plug as Unit-01 moved on for the kill and Godzilla stared at it. The Eva landed on the Angel and stabbed its core with the progressive knife which sent sparks flying. The boys continued to scream like mad people and then the split open the same time the Eva ran out of power.

Godzilla noticed two things at that time. First, the creatures life force vanished as soon as the red orb was harmed and linked it to the events in past. This told him a weak spot about his enemies. Second, the two humans earlier present on the mountain were now inside the thing that smelled like some fusion between man-machine-alien, destroyed his enemy and had another human inside it. He deduced it to be human's weapon of defense and for some reason it didn't felt hostile. The King turned and headed out for his home.

* * *

 **The meeting room of Human Instrumentality Committee**

 **NERV**

"This battle was relatively more in the scenarios favor than the previous one. Well done, Ikari." (SEELE 01)

"And as we said in the previous meeting, the special package from the third branch is approved for delivery." (SEELE 03)

"But that animal is still alive. It has to destroyed or at least brought under our control." (SEELE 06)

 _That animal will blast away your heads if you tried to control him, destroying is still a far impossible thing._

"We want you to develop countermeasures against that nuisance." (SEELE 02)

 _I will develop the countermeasures against the nuisance which is your committee._

"That concludes this meeting. There are some matters which need only the committee members." (SEELE 01)

With that the monoliths disappeared. Gendo and Fuyutsuki exited the room and started to move through the hallway.

"We must finish our preparations fast or those madmen will destroy us all." Kozo remarked the situation.

"Our EDF friends are preparing to make our alliance completely self sufficient. We have to bring in every active Eva pilot in the world here at the base and find some way to outwit the old men." Gendo said sternly.

"About that. I heard that you made a confession about your failures to your children." Kozo said with an amused grin.

"Yes, I did. Because I want to make for the lost past. And I don't want to get beaten to pulp at my own son's hand who is capable to do that without an Eva." Gendo cleared his reasons.

"Well, my advice and guidance finally paid off." Fuyutsuki said complimenting himself.

Gendo stopped midway, turned to the old man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get too carried away, Fuyutsuki. You said yourself that it was my hard work, so, you don't expect to steal some credit. Now I'm going to my office for some time pass and you go fetch something to eat." The man said and walked away.

Fuyutsuki kept standing there for some time and then left for the food court.

* * *

 **Food court**

 **NERV**

Shinji and Misato decided to eat at the facility itself because it was already night and preparing dinner at home would be simply wasting time when they had a food court at their disposal.

"This place beats a five star hotel." Shinji said before taking a bite of his steak.

"Yeah. Before you came to the city, I usually had my dinner here most of the day." Misato said chewing a bite of her pizza. "So, you are going to live with your family from now on, I heard." She added.

"Not now. Probably a month or two later." Shinji replied.

"Why's that? Don't tell me you've got a crush on me?" the woman said teasingly.

"No. I just simply can't leave you without anyone responsible. Till I find someone else, I'll stay. I won't be a good guardian otherwise." Shinji replied with annoyance.

"You little…" said an embarrassed Misato.

Just then Fuyutsuki came over to them and sat beside them with two paper bags each packed with one time meal for one person.

"Shinji, you did exceptionally well against the angel today." The old man said.

"I just spliced the core when it was knocked out cold by the dino-buddy. Before that, I was thrown around like a ragdoll." Shinji said plainly.

"But you took the right decision by bringing the two civilians in the Eva rather than leaving them out." Kozo added.

"Yeah. It was unbelievably kind of you." Misato said cheerfully.

"You sound like I am an arrogant brute otherwise." The boy complained.

"Arcade." The two adults said at the same time.

Shinji coughed on the steak bite he just swallowed and picked up his juice can, drinking half of it to push the steak down his throat. "Oh. That. Just how many people know about it?"

"All the main operation's personnel except for the first lieutenants." Kozo said. "Well then. I'll take my leave now. Gendo will be waiting for the lunch." The old man added with a sigh and then left.

Misato and Shinji finished their plates soon after and then left for their home.

* * *

 **Gendo's confession was inspired from the Lego Batman movie.**

 **Next chapter, Ramiel strikes and Godzilla shows who's the true boss around. Dimension Tide v2.0 will be revealed up next.**

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 7: The lightning that was shocked_

 **Eastern coast of Indian peninsula**

Godzilla was busy in his cleanup-cum-recharge. He had drained the radiation from four cities around the world, who fell victim to a nuclear warhead during the impact wars. Though he could generate his own power using water and air alone, that was not a feasible option in times where new enemy is at your doorstep every now and then. With this thought, the titanic saurian drifted once again through the murky waters, towards Infant Island. He went slow on purpose as their was no need to haste, but then it happened again. The tingling sensation returned. Another creature stirred somewhere in the ocean. It was bigger and stronger than the two before it. But its insolence would not be unnoticed. It would share the fate of its brethren.

Godzilla maintained his speed and sliced through the oceans while he directed his senses on his enemy's movement. Waiting for the chance when it would let itself known. For that would be his cue to strike.

* * *

 **An unknown island**

Shinji Ikari had seen many things within a span of two weeks. But this was definitely something he won't forget for the rest of life. He was on a beach, Godzilla was drinking cola beside him, all the people he met in Tokyo-3 were dancing crazily in tribal clothes and the two angels he saw up until now, were being cooked like lobsters. He noticed that of all people one was missing. Rei Ayanami was absent at the scene and that made Shinji uncomfortable. Not because she was his sister but due to the fact that she was interested in him way more than she should be.

Then suddenly the angels began to _crack_ and the people stopped their dance. The boy looked over at Godzilla who was staring at him with crimson eyes that were too humane for his comfort. He gulped and saw blue and white colored balls dropping from the cracks on the cooked angels which uncurled into nude Rei(s). The people suddenly shed their skin and more Rei(s) were standing before him. All with an innocently lustful face. The boy stood up from the sandy beach and took a few steps back. Then Godzilla stood up as well and exploded into hundreds, probably thousands of Rei(s) that overwhelmed him like a flood and started calling his name in soft voices. Few of the girls had their hands all over him, feeling him up. Then three brought their faces close up to his own. His name was now called in a sharper tone as the three girls closed in to claim what little of him was left unviolated. The fear of it all seized him producing a high pitched scream and then darkness.

* * *

 **Shinji's room**

 **Misato's apartment**

Misato stepped back as her ward fell from his bed screaming and flailing like some fish trapped in a poacher's net. He rose up on his hands and knees, groaning with slight pain.

"What's up, Sunny boy? You really outmatched me in waking up late today." Said Misato clad in her casuals.

"You are really Misato, right? The real one, who is a great slob and a superb drunkard?" Shinji asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes I am. And what's with all that insult you threw at me?" Misato asked in annoyance. "Is this how you treat your poor guardian, who just woke you up so that you don't get too sloppy, huh?" she said with a cry face.

"Oh…Misato, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to say all that but I had a nightmare, or maybe _the nightmare,_ and I just wanted to confirm that _you_ are really _you_ and not someone else disguised as _you._ " Shinji said his justification.

"What kind of nightmare?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay. Its nearly nine thirty in the clock and today's Sunday, but that doesn't mean you can sleep off the whole day. Its your second week here, don't let anything drag you down this quick."

"Fine. So….did you made the breakfast?"

"Nope. I asked Hyuga to bring on something from the food court."

"So, what do we have?"

"A chocolate sponge cake, some grilled sandwiches and two cans of coffee."

"All my favorites." Said the boy with a grin.

"First, get yourself cleaned up. Then jump on the meal."

"Okay. As you say."

Shinji took a bath, had a hearty breakfast and then left for Rei's house. The idea conflicted with his instincts but he decided to stride on.

* * *

 **An hour or so later**

 **Rei's apartment**

Shinji reached the devil's mine and hesitantly knocked the door. Nothing happened. He knocked the door again. But still, nothing happened. He twisted the knob and the door opened. _Strange. The door is unlocked again._ Shinji thought. His sister lived alone and the door was unlocked on both of his visits. Not responsible and thoughtful of a girl living alone.

He reached the room they first met in. There she was. Sleeping on the bed. Clad in a thin T-shirt and similar pants. Lying on her right side in a fetal position. _She looks cute while asleep._ The boy thought to himself. Then decided to wake her up. She opened her eyes and quickly held him in an uncomfortable embrace. Rubbed her cheek against his'.

"I knew you won't be able to resist me anymore." She said with delight. But realized that the boy was not reacting and pulled away. She lost her grip as Shinji quickly moved back to the door.

"I decided to spend some time with you today. But it looks like, that would be a bad idea." Said Shinji with resentment. "Anyway. Hurry up and get ready. We're going to the base."

"You know, you're a wimp."

Shinji simply grunts.

"And why are we going to the base?"

"To meet mom."

 _He is not as insensitive as Fuyutsuki's description lets off._ Rei thought and moved out of the bed. She went to the bathroom and came after twenty minutes. Her wet hair glistening in a mesmerizing way. Shinji waited outside her house the whole time. Then Rei came out and locked the door behind her.

"Why was your house unlocked when I came?" Shinji asked.

"I lock it at 22:00 and open at 6:30. You visited after 6:30 both times." Was the girl's answer.

* * *

 **Control station**

 **NERV**

Yui Ikari was now truly back to the world of the living. She gained 11 years of information in two weeks and was now back to work.

Miyuki Ozaki left the facility a few days ago to rejoin her EDF crew in an experiment that would be an aide in their fight against SEELE. But she left some blueprints and data files that were used to construct the most resilient weapons in the past. One of them garnered Yui's attention very much. The armor of MechaGodzilla, which granted absorption of energy based attacks and using that energy as their own. The armor would increase the active time limit of Evas greatly as Angels can project energy which was evident by Sachiel's use of optical beams.

The principal material required however, was artificial diamond powder for layering the armor. The problem was both cost of production and the quantity required.

Yui was monitoring the test of a human sized prototype of the said armor with astonishment at how it survived multiple shots from the maser cannons. Just as the test completed, her unexpected visitors reached the control station.

"This place is huge!" Shinji said at the vastness before him.

"Heeeyyy. What are you two doing here?" Yui asked with a smile.

"We came to pay you a visit." Rei said with zest.

"Isn't that nice of you?" Yui said with a more pronounced smile.

"Hi mom! What's up with the bustle around here?" said Shinji cheerfully.

"We are testing some EDF tech and equipment that might be useful for the Evas during combat." Maya said with a smile.

"You can expect your war machine to be better than ever before in just another week." Hyuga said with a grin.

"I won't follow your suit this time around." Aoba said with panic clear in his accent.

The screens turned red with the following words in bold,

 **A.T. field detected.**

 **Blood Pattern: Blue.**

 **Sixth Angel Confirmed.**

 **Codenamed: Ramiel.**

The screen then showed a giant cerulean octahedron drifting through the air towards the fortress city. Its shape perfect beyond perception. Its form reflective like glass. There was nothing living about it but a faint sound and even that was far from approving.

Shinji immediately ran out of the place and towards the changing room. Assuming what her son had in mind, Yui ordered the preparation of Unit-01 for combat. Shinji reached the room and shifted to his plugsuit and moved for the Eva cages. Workers had prepared Unit-01 for launch and the boy entered the cockpit to pilot his cyborg. Unit-01 was moved to a launch pad and then, well it was launched of course.

Before Unit-01 reached surface, the MAGI got high energy readings from the Angel.

"Energy spike detected. Angel is activating its inner torus reactor." Maya panicked as she monitored the energy levels rising.

"What is it doing? Is that linked to some sort of offensive ability?" Hyuga asked.

Unfortunately, the answer to his question was a heated yes given by the Angel.

* * *

 **On the surface**

Ramiel detected its incoming challenger and shifted in shape. Its crystalline body bulged on its core like a liquid and then the whole mass was concentrated vertically in a symmetric fashion forming two thick square sheets on each side which were meld in each other in a symmetric staggered alignment.

Unit-01 was thrust out of the ground, still standing on the platform. Then a screech emanated from the changed shape of Ramiel, which gave Shinji a headache. But the worst came next. The now exposed core of Angel flashed a crimson-purple momentarily and then a fine laser beam of purple hue erupted from the smooth red orb, zapping the distance between its source and Unit-01 in mere seconds, vaporizing multiple buildings before striking the Eva dead on. The beam moved through the Eva's A.T. field and started to boil away its armor and the LCL in the entry plug. Shinji's painful scream boomed through the speakers inside the control station. Aoba quickly deployed a blast shield on Yui's order. Ramiel stopped its assault and shifted again, taking the shape of a three dimensional cross with small octahedrons at their tips which spun fast and pooled all the energy on one vertex which erupted out in a more powerful beam and started to blow away the heat shield.

* * *

 **East China Sea**

 **1000 miles off the coast of Tokyo-3**

The King sensed his new enemy on the move and started to slice through the waves. He also realized that the entity which killed the second one was attacked and presumably destroyed. This however, only fueled his rage for some reason and he pressed on, moving past 80 knots.

* * *

 **Control station**

 **NERV**

"Bring Unit-01 back, now." Yui barked.

Rei saw in horror at his brother being roasted alive by the monstrosity.

"We can't do that. The rails are damaged and are not responding to the signal." Hyuga said nervously.

"Pilot's sync ratio is increasing drastically. Plug depth increa-" Maya was interrupted by the teenager's animalistic scream that seized everyone's soul with fear.

Then by some miracle, Unit-01's A.T. field reformed again and deflected the onslaught. As Yui froze in mortification by the realization of how it may end up, Gendo spoke from his seat.

"Increase the pressure inside plug and release the tranquilizer stock." The man said in his indifferent tone.

Maya's finger danced over her keyboard and the effects were observed immediately as Unit-01 went offline with all systems receding to nominal levels. But now the Angel's attack had to be coped with.

"Detonate explosive bonds and get him out of there." Misato said walking into her place. Her late yet timely arrival saved Shinji from the grim consequence of the Angel's attack.

Rei went over to her mother who lost consciousness in her arms.

* * *

 **Hospital wing**

 **NERV**

Shinji opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He sat on the bed he was lying and looked around to get a hold of situation. He saw his Rei and Yui, dozing off, sitting across the room with tired looks on their face. He found it funny that they looked identical save for the color scheme. He looked down at himself clad in a thin hospital gown. The two ladies were woken up from their sleep by Misato's arrival. Yui looked at Shinji and many emotions fluctuated on her face before…

"Shinji, you idiot! What were you doing in the Eva?! Do you think sync ratios and plug depths are jokes?!" Yui growled at her son.

"What are you trying to say?" the boy asked visibly shaken.

"You're not going to pilot the Eva! Ever again!" Yui snapped back.

"What?!" spoke Shinji with a jolt.

"Calm down doc. I have a plan." Said Misato. "Shinji, two things. First, don't lose control over yourself while piloting an Eva as you would die. Second, get up and get ready because we are going to snipe that big Lego block."

"Please mind explaining."

"We are going to use an experimental positron rifle and a special heat shield for energy harnessing from the Angel." Misato explained. "Rei will carry the shield in Unit-00 and you will take the shot. Mission commences at 02:00."

"That thing has an extremely accurate and dangerous energy beam attack." Said Shinji.

"But its range is limited and we will be using nearly all of Japan's energy output along with the Angel's own energy blast for power. Old school weapons will be present to distract it. Now, let's get to business."

Everyone moved for their battle stations while the Angel slowly and stupidly drilled through the armor plates of Tokyo-3 with an extension of its body.

* * *

 **02:00**

 **A hill side on the periphery of the city**

Poor Toji was once again in a fatal situation because of his friend's curiosity. But this time he had someone else with the same thoughts. That someone was their class rep, Hikari Horaki. They watched the J.S.S.D.F. planes, VTOLs and tanks approach and shoot at the Angel which reacted by taking its 'staggered squares on top and bottom' form and then released the energy beam which swiped through the air and destroyed the incoming firearms. Then a second barrage was shot by the military and the Angel deployed the A.T. field, by changing into a trapezoid with octagonal faces at ends, brushing off the attack. Then its material shifted again and fenced the core in a large circle with spinning bipyramidal rods, releasing a more devastating blast that destroyed the entire fleet. A second fleet was sent and the Angel changed into a Gatling gun of sorts with two rectangles roofing the core from behind. From between the spiky rods that circled around the core an even stronger beam emerged and annihilated the unmanned fleet.

"That's incredible!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"We are gonna die!" Toji panicked behind his friend.

"I should have stayed in the shelter!" Hikari repented her decision of following the two boys.

* * *

 **Another hill at the outskirts**

"Target locked. Firing in 5…4…3…2…1." Said Shinji and then the massive transformers hummed to life, feeding power to the monstrous weapon called the positron rifle.

Then came a sound of breaking glass and a cyan colored energy beam made of positrons escaped the rifle and breached the Angel's A.T. field before passing right through it. The Angel screeched and exploded into a bush of spikes while throwing LCL on the surroundings.

"We missed the core!" Maya screamed from her console just in time for the Angel to repair the cracks on its body before shifting the material around again from which a spike emerged and opened like a bud into a pentagram with an orifice at the center. The star folded backwards and this happened two more times before Ramiel fired its most powerful attack that obliterated the mountain itself on which the Eva was located, melting the rifle as well.

"Oh shoot!" Shinji barked as their mistakenly only chance at victory was nullified.

Everyone waited for their imminent doom when a familiar animalistic howl of rage fell upon their ears shutting down all their thoughts.

From between the mountains came the owner of the roar, glistening in the moonlight and prepared to end the reign of the Angel of thunder.

* * *

 **Toji and Kensuke's location**

The boys saw the answer of planet earth to the unholy blasphemy of a creature, standing like a gifted warrior. Hikari was now holding on tight to Toji and then blacked out in his arms. Then came the sound of thunder from the beast as his tail spikes glowed a deadly blue and then came a groaning sound which increased in pitch as the glow climbed up the back and to the back of his head.

The angel aimed at this new interloper and charged up its attack with even more power and with the intention to destroy him. How utterly wrong it was? A shock was waiting for it.

Blue fumes escaped the maw of the monster King and then the Angel fired. The beam struck the Leviathan dead on but he maintained his footing. However, his move of retaliation knocked the wits out of everyone's head who was watching the battle. Godzilla didn't fired his atomic breath.

He charged at the Angel through it's supposedly invincible attack like a raging bull. The Angel felt the emotion it was not expected to. _Fear_.

The saurian reached his prey and dug his claws in the crystalline body, then lifted it over his head and unleashed his atomic hellfire pointblank, straight on the core. The power of his beam pushed Ramiel in the sky over ten times his height before giving birth to a humongous explosion that shook the whole city.

Godzilla roared in triumph while wearing Ramiel's blast attack on his back like a badge of honor. Then he left for the ocean as the flames on his body began to die out. There was no sign of pain. No sign of agony on his face. Just a resolve which hardened even more. Steam rose from his titanic frame as he dived back into the ocean and headed straight for his home.

* * *

 **Temporary Control Tower**

The computer screens displayed

 **A.T. field disappeared.**

 **Sixth Angel destroyed.**

Everyone simply looked at the screen with their jaws fallen. Not a single word escaped anyone's throat. They were still trying to comprehend the unbelievable spectacle that took place.

* * *

 **Kensuke and Toji's location.**

Kensuke was laughing mad as he finally witnessed the moment he thought he was born to see. Toji on the other hand fainted, with Hikari still in his arms, by what he might consider the phantom of his life The otaku turned to see his friend and class rep locked in an embrace while lying blacked out on the ground and laughed even louder while trying to bring them to senses.

* * *

 **NERV Third branch**

 **Germany**

The room where the battle was displayed turned into a hall of statues.

Asuka Langely Shikinami, Mari Illustrious Makinami and most importantly Ryoji Kaji outright refused to believe the reality of the event in their heads. They wanted a footage recorded in realtime by a civilian to confirm the happening of such a scene. They would get their proof soon enough.

* * *

 **Ogasawara Archipelago**

 **Chichi-jima**

 **Observatory and research facility, EDF**

The main room was occupied by the old gang along with a new member. They spectated the fight as well, and despite knowing the abilities of their colossal ally, they were all dumbfounded. Even Miki and Gordon found it hard to ingest the absurdity of the situation.

"He still manages to be stunning." Gordon said with a contorted grin.

"I think, I'll get back to work for now rather than trying to make a sense out of it all." A woman with reddish brown hair and ocean blue eyes, wearing a labcoat, spoke with a gulp.

"Count me in as well, Kyoko." Miyuki said, finally breaking out of her catatonia.

* * *

 **NERV Lunar Base**

Kaworu Nagisa emerged from a pool of LCL, completely naked. He sensed the fall of his brethren by the destroyer of his previous vessel. Before him was a restrained giant with a seven eyed purple mask stitched on it's face. Behind him a monolith with the designation SEELE 01 appeared.

"Looks like another of the messenger fell victim to his wrath." Kaworu said in a calm voice.

"That monster is no match against a true Evangelion. As soon as Mark-06 is completed, then that over grown reptile will be turned into a pile of broken bones and ripped flesh." SEELE 01 rumbled.

Kaworu simply smiled at the idea. He knew what a true Evangelion would be able to do, but he also had a blurred memory of the events during second impact. _I wonder how much the world will suffer in this conflict. I must choose the right side or else there will be only chaos._ The reincarnation of Adam thought to him self.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **EDF observatory, Chichi-jima**

"D.T.v.2 ready for the test run." Kyoko said with joy.

"Its Dimension Tide version 2." Miyuki said.

"That's too long and boring." Kyoko replied in complaining manner.

 _She and Yui are behaving more like children. Is this due to their stay in the core or is this a mental problem from before the contact experiment?_ Miyuki thought to herself. "Alright. Hit it ON. Let's see if this works out as we planned or not."

With those words from Miyuki, Kyoko rapidly tapped some keys on her keyboard and outside the building a machine grumbled with power and four pure black spheres formed at its center which spiraled into each other and dissolved into nothingness leaving behind a distortion in space-time which showed scene from another planet. There were strange creatures who had the body of an insect shaped like a human's. The face had a mouth but the lips were less pronounced. And they were all running away from something which sparked Godzilla's curiosity who was observing the construct of man with the intention of destroying it if it causes any trouble. The machine went haywire all of a sudden and the saurian was sucked into the portal. It simply went offline when the power supplying cable was torn due to the tidal waves from the space bridge.

Another stunning event for the EDF crew. Miki closed her eyes and reached for Rodan and Anguirus, who felt the sudden disappearance of their friend, to ease their minds as they had a chance of going haywire just like the machine out in the woods. Gordon simply stared at the screen in amazement at how the atomic dinosaur accidentally became the first extra stellar interplanetary traveler of Earth.

Miyuki called NERV to tell them the situation so that they prepare themselves for battle without backup from their dino-buddy. Her recipient was Yui Ikari who laughed at her face assuming that she was being pranked. When she received the video footage of the failed experiment, she did what she could. Black out.

Their analysis for any errors set the blame on a lizard that caused a short circuit by jumping on terminals of the energy core located inside the building. Of course it didn't survived becoming a conductor and looked like _chocolate_ when Ozaki and Kazama went to check the core.

"We lost two reptiles." Ozaki said.

"A tiny lizard threw the most powerful creature on earth far across space onto another planet." Kazama gave his interpretation. Both of them broke into a mad laugh at the thought of Godzilla being thrown on some alien planet by a mere lizard. They knew he could be brought back without much headache. Just then, Miyuki came to the chamber and saw them laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" she asked with hands in her pockets on the labcoat.

"A lizard threw Godzilla several light years away. It outmatched every monster I've ever seen." Kazama said holding his stomach which started to hurt because of laughing too much.

Miyuki pulled out her hands from her pockets only to reveal two shock guns. "These toys brings back a vivid memory from 2004 or so." She said with a smile.

The two mutants remembered the torment they suffered and utilized the gap between them and the deadly creature before to make a successful escape. But for how long?

* * *

 **End of the chapter. The battle scene was inspired by third issue of Godzilla in hell and the words were slightly, and I mean it, borrowed from One eight nine Media's review video on the same comic.**

 **Next chapter's title is GvKG. I think most of you can make out where I'm going with this. But KG won't leave for the afterworld. He is required for the finale after all.**

 **There may be great delays in the next chapters because I have exams and I didn't study anything the whole year. But I won't leave this story midway no matter what happens. If I die for some reason then it can be different.**


	8. Chapter 8

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 8: GvKG_

 **Alien world with panicking insect men**

Godzilla remembered the following things:

There was that weird thing made by those humans. I saw some strange creatures running around in the faint light that was there in its center. I got pulled by it for no reason and it was strong too. There was that night-sky like tunnel or whatever Miki called such things.

All this before he saw ground far below him. Then he felt a wind rushing past him and growing in strength. The ground was also moving towards him with increasing speed. Then he realized that these elements were calm themselves and he was moving, or as he recalled, falling down. He roared in astonishment at the last moment before striking the ground. The impact left a crater in the ground and threw a cloud of dust and rubble into the air. The shock had his head before he remembered those scared creatures and decided to stand up. He shook his head, tail and back, jolted his arms and legs separately to remove the dust. Then he looked at the huge mass of those scared creatures and moved towards them, which scared them even more. Realizing this he stopped in his tracks only to feel a painful burning sensation on his back and getting pushed by something powerful.

In the distance, was the town of the insect men, very much destroyed. The figure standing amongst the wreckage had seen the _skydiving_ of the saurian who came out of nowhere and driven by an eternal hatred attacked him from afar with bolts of gold.

Godzilla also remembered the strange tingling he felt during his crash and connected it to the attack. The Leviathan turned with rage which magnified upon seeing the wielder of the attack.

The creature in question was nearly twice his size and sheathed with an armor of beautiful golden scales. Two trunk-like legs ending in tetra-clawed feet supported the torso akin to that of a wrestler but without the muscular bends and cuts. From the apex of the torso, three long necks were emerging out each possessing a draconian head with a pair of blood red eyes full of hate and melancholy. Then came the enormous wings which looked like a cross between wings of a bat and wings of a butterfly or silk-moth. In the end there was the tail which split half length away into twin forks with each end sporting a spiky disc.

King Ghidorah, the King of terror, the golden destroyer and the ravager of life, looked into the eyes of the creature he hates more than anything else in all of existence.

Godzilla harbored similar feelings for the golden hydra. He remembered the fateful day when the menace first appeared on his home and laid waste to it, the ensuing battle, the hard earned victory and the new blooming of life which was destroyed as well by the glowing giants. These memories erupted from the throat of the monster King as a roar that shook the very grounds he stood on. Ghidorah responded with his own roar that sounded like a distorted and high pitched cackling of bells.

With murderous intent in his eyes and heart, Godzilla charged for Ghidorah. The dragon followed the suit and with a flap of his wings took to the air for his mortal enemy. Just before they collided, Ghidorah did a back flip midair, smashing his spiked tail clubs in Godzilla's throat which scraped off some of his scales. G stumbled back from the attack, but recovered fast and fired his atomic breath pointblank at Ghidorah which struck him in the chest and pushed him away. The hydra, now obscured in smoke fire his graviton beams wildly at G striking his entire form. But he didn't paid any heed to searing pain and landed a mountain-shattering blow in KG's chest which left a small crater in his chest. KG's immediate reaction was a horrendous kick in G's gut that forced him to backpedal a few steps. Both the opponents were at the limits of their rage and unleashed their respective energy blasts at each other at the same instant. But they were too close for comfort and the collision of their attacks did the only thing possible at such close range. It exploded like a small kiloton nuclear warhead, throwing the combatants away from each other. KG was thrown towards the wrecked city and G crashed right before the insect men. He looked at them and saw the fear in their eyes, unwilling to die and powerless to do anything. A memory flashed before his eyes, the suffering caused by the golden destroyer on his home eons ago. The great flame burning under his breast raged out from his spikes as a deathly red glow emanated with purple arcs of lightning dancing over them. G quickly stood back up, turned towards the rising Ghidorah and parted his jaws to let loose his crimson spiral ray. The blood red beam wrapped in purple spirals flashed across the terrain and struck KG in the chest dead on. The result was a huge explosion and KG's screech of agony.

The insect men looked at the black monster before them and hope surged through their hearts. They might survive.

G broke into a run, moving at 36m/s, towards KG who was fighting the phantom pain. The spiral ray blasted chunks of his scales and flesh into oblivion and left a charred crater in KG's chest. The dragon saw the advancing form of his rival too late and G delivered a head-butt carrying the force of hundred freight trains moving over a 100km/h. KG was staggered from the impact and G shook his head to bring back his focus. The golden hydra recovered and launched in the air, then landed a double drop kick on the face of G, throwing him on the ground. He then landed on him and started to push him further into the ground by kicking repeatedly. G howled in defiance and without a second's notice, released a monstrous nuclear pulse that utterly stunned KG and threw him back. G regained his footing once again and lashed at Ghidorah with his claws. KG however saw the incoming blow in the nick of time and flew back. The back of his mouth glowed as he prepared to scorch G with his graviton beams, but the monster King managed to beat him to that by unleashing his atomic breath first and blew away the hydra's left head. KG howled in agonizing pain and attained more altitude to build some gap. Done with all the humiliation and pain he faced at the hand of the saurian, he decided to turn the entire planet in to a barren wasteland of a hell. All his energy gathered at the tip of bone spurs in his wings and then it was pooled into a single point before his scorched breast.

G looked at the development and realized what was about to come. But the monster King was not playing around. He charged up his dorsal fins as immense atomic energies blossomed in his body. Refusing to back at any cost, KG released his hyper graviton bomb which was countered by the crimson spiral ray which erupted from the maw of G. Ghidorah fed more power into his attack with Godzilla doing the same.

The insect men were looking at the stalemate between the two monsters. One was mad to wipe them out and the other was equally determined to stand up for them. Then to their delight and awe, the terrestrial monster's beam began to overpower the golden orb of doom released by the aerial terror.

The crimson spiral ray stood up to its fame as it tore right through the hyper graviton bomb and blasted away KG in an astounding explosion of colossal magnitude. The force of nature threw a mighty roar at the yellowish-orange skies as he once again bested his arch-rival and protected many lives from being driven to extinction.

Their was a building like structure at the edge of the alien town which was still standing despite the loss of more than half of its base and side. An unfortunate insect man was trapped on a higher that was about to collapse. When it finally fell apart, the insect man flailed about and finally fell on something other than spiky shards of rubble. He came to his senses and saw himself resting on a giant clawed hand. The hand retracted from the broken tower with the insect man still on it. The being looked at the creature to whom the arm belonged. He was overwhelmed by many emotions at the sight of the monster and was then carried by the monster to his people. All of them looked in amazement at the colossal beast towering over them. Fiery orange eyes gazed over them with concern.

Godzilla was taken aback when he felt all them in his head. Then deduced them to be akin to Miki and marched off from the place to a distant region among mountains.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

 **Chichi-jima**

 **Earth**

"D.T.v.2 ready once again." Kyoko said cheerfully.

"You know, it does sound better, D.T.v.2. Quite catchy as well." Miyuki replied finally accepting the abbreviation.

"Shut your nonsense and bring back that atomic dinosaur. Who knows what kind of enemy may strike us." Gordon said with grumble.

"We are doing the best we can. So keep your bossy big mouth closed." Kyoko said fearlessly to which Gordon only grunted.

"Systems online, energy point levels consistent and opening the bridge in 5….4….3….2….1." Miyuki spoke from her seat.

Outside, the same machine set to work again and opened another portal to the planet of the insect men.

"Ozaki. Kazama. Put on your space combat suits. You're going on a trip." Gordon ordered the two mutants.

The elites did as told and then jumped into the portal. They reached the previously wrecked city which was some how nearly rebuilt.

* * *

 **Alien world with the now relieved insect men**

Ozaki and Kazama reached the periphery of the city with a grand entrance guarded by two insect men. They saw the mutants heading towards them and readied their weapons. The mutants reached them and stopped a few metres away.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ozaki asked his comrade.

"Why are you asking me?" Kazama replied.

"You don't even know that?!"

"Oh yeah. As if you're some stroke of a genius!"

"Stop wasting time and talk to them!"

"Are you nuts?! I don't know their language! But you can try it yourself and complicat-"

The quarrel was brought to a halt when one of the insect men spoke.

"Are you two from the planet called Earth?"

The mutants simply stared with shock.

"Yes. We are from Earth. But, how do you know that? And more importantly, how do you know our language?" Ozaki spoke shakily.

"Your friend told us all about you and your planet. Or as much as he knew."

"Our friend?" Kazama asked.

"The beast you call Godzilla."

"What?! He can speak?!" both the mutants said in unison.

"Of course not. We are from a race of telepathic _insectoids_ or _humanoids_. That's what you would have called us. After Godzilla defeated the golden monster you call Ghidorah we communicated with him to express our gratitude. Then you can imagine what happened thereafter."

"Now, he has beaten the crap out of Ghidorah on an alien world." Kazama said. Both he and Ozaki started laughing again while the insect men stared at them.

"I don't think there is anything to laugh about. He saved our people from the jaws of death." The second insect men finally spoke.

"He is always like that. But, the point is, Ghidorah lost to the same monster on an alien world where he would not have expected it by any means." Ozaki said giggling. "Anyway. Where is he right now?"

"Give us a moment." The two aliens reached out with their mind to find their guest, who came to their message, from behind the mountains he disappeared into.

"Thank you very much for your help." The mutant Ozaki said.

"We indebted to you. If you need our assistance, please let us know. We would be glad if can be of any use." The first alien said.

"Actually, our planet is facing a crisis." Kazama said.

"We know about it. Your oceans have been rendered lifeless and strange creatures are trying to destroy the rest of the planet's inhabitants." The aliens said.

"It is all a scheme of some lunatics to fulfill their own desires. But they hold the strings of our world in their hands, which makes it harder for us to act freely as they can cut off our supply of resources that we might need." Ozaki explained the situation they were in.

"Gentlemen. Problem solved." A third alien said with a calm and noticeably happy expression. He was accompanied by four others who looked like bodyguards. The first two moved to their sides as well. "Resources are something we can provide you without a pain. By the way, I am Curtz Arklev, the leader of the Crezallians. Or what survived of us after Ghidorah's attack."

"Don't get me wrong, but whenever we made an alliance with another species in the past, we got ditched every time and they tried to conquer our world. How can we blindly trust you people in that regard?" Ozaki put forth his query.

"We might be reduced in numbers but we are completely self sufficient. We fixed our city in a matter of hours, have enough people to rebuild a new society and have tons of food stock. There is no reason for us to attack your home. We are a peaceful race and we owe to Godzilla for granting us this life. If we can help him fix his world, then we would give it our best shot." Said Arklev.

The mutants turned to Godzilla who was standing behind them. The monster King gave them a look of approval and the group decided to leave for Earth in order to hold a formal meeting regarding the new situations.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the vacuum of space**

The once mighty monster now floated like some useless piece of garbage. The two wings lost their membranes and some bony spurs. The torso region below the chest, including the legs and the tail, were missing, probably incinerated. The left head was already blown away before the final clash but now even the right head was rendered useless as it floated freely. Despite such grievous injuries, Ghidorah managed to live. His middle head was somehow spared from the onslaught he received at the hands, or jaws to be precise, of the nuclear Leviathan. He was left in such deficient state while his enemy healed all the bruises and scars. Filled with hate even more than ever before, he swore to himself that _he will return this favor back on the face of his archrival._ With these final thoughts, Ghidorah pushed his remaining life and energy into his middle head and fell in a long slumber while his supposedly life less body moved towards Earth itself. Will he be able to rise again?

* * *

 **Chichi-jima**

 **Earth**

The EDF crew met their new allies from light years away and the meeting was held. Curtz Arklev presented the technology developed by the Crezallians, which incorporated use of microscopic machinery and Nano material to increase the lifespan of their manufactured products. The vehicles were as if they came straight out of a Transformers or Batman movie, alternating between a terrestrial mode, an underwater mode and a hover mode on the command given from their control module which looked like a cross between a PDA and Xbox control remote. The planet of Crezallians, Crestor, had two natural moons with a crazy abundance of titanium, aluminum, iron, silver and hydrogen.

The association of the two species was named the **New Earth Alliance**. To keep his new friends assured, Arklev sent his own daughter Kiyara Arklev, a master engineer and scientist, to work among the humans.

Now, the only thing left was to wait for SEELE to make a mistake and make that mistake their undoing.

Godzilla was happy to return home and the first thing he did was doze off in his favorite lagoon much to everyone's joy and relief.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is off.**

 **Next up, we may get to meet the rest of the main cast or may be the old gang welcomes Kiyara wholeheartedly and she tries to blend in the human society.**

 **SEELE may be not what they seem. And what about KG? Even I don't know.**

 **Another important thing:**

 **A humble guest to my story complained about the fast pace. I apologize for it, but you can read Hail to the King, which is a fantastic story, and it also has a fast pace. In fact faster than this. I also mentioned earlier at the end of chapter 2 that I am substituting sleep hours for typing and that puts a strain on me sometimes. I will try my best not to disappoint any of you. So please keep a little faith in me and give your suggestions in your reviews as to how I can improve the story experience.** **  
** **Yours sincerely,** **  
** **Agent D.S.**


	9. Chapter 9

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 9: Newbie_

 **Tokyo-3**

 **NERV HQ**

Gendo and Fuyutsuki attended another meeting of the human instrumentality project. As always, the old men rambled on about their _scenario_ and _need to destroy Godzilla_. Gendo did nothing to oppose them as he knew that would be futile.

"How long are you going to maintain this false impression, Ikari? The old men will realize sooner or later that we are planning their downfall." Kozo said without any emotion.

"Fuyutsuki." Gendo said and turned towards the former professor. Then putting a hand on his shoulder, said, "Go to a mental asylum ASAP. You have lost your sanity and may start wearing sundresses."

"What? I think it will be better if you tell me where I'm wrong rather than giving this nonsensical suggestion." Kozo said with a deadpan face.

"If we disclose our betrayal to those idiots now, then it will be our doom. They will probably promote us as some terrorist group and will make the military give us some N2 mines as a gift for our smartness of telling them our objective." Said Gendo.

"I can't appreciate your way of explaining but thinking logically, that is accurate."

Gendo gave him a look of pity. "You really need to go to a mental asylum."

"Enlighten me, why you think so."

"You are unable to comprehend my sense of humor that I used to lighten the stress in this dire situation."

"The situation is not as grim as you assume it and for your sense of humor, try it out on Shinji or Rei if you want to know the reason of my inability." Kozo gave his stark advice.

"My girl is an unsocial loner and my boy has a dissociative personality disorder. That is, they need a mental treatment. Wait a second. Uh…Fuyutsuki?"

"What is it now?"

"You go to the food court to fetch our dinner while I go to my office and ask a room for you in a third-class mental hospital."

"First, I am your sub-commander, not your P.A. that you keep asking me things like bring you dinner. Second, what do you mean by a _third-class_ mental hospital? I am not that much undeserving." Kozo said in annoyance.

"First, I don't trust anyone with my food. You have been by my side for a long time." This seemed to get to the soft spot in Fuyutsuki's heart like a child's gentle touch. "Second, NERV cannot waste much money on your mental treatment as there are far more important things." And this seemed to pierce that very soft spot like 9mm bullet shot from a Gatling gun.

"Remove that _mental treatment_ part, if you want me to get the food." Said the old man with a sigh.

"In that case…I think, I will call Yui for the dinner as you need an immediate trip to the hospital because I can't afford a lunatic sticking to my side all the time."

 _Blank stare of bafflement from Fuyutsuki_.

At the same time, Gendo called on Yui's PDA which was picked up by Rei. The result was Gendo quickly cutting the call and throwing the contact in blacklist.

"Fuyutsuki. I have cancelled your trip to the hospital as it will waste money that can be put to good use like extra food. So, you go now and bring dinner to my office." Gendo said actively and then left for his office.

 _I feel like someone first threw a pile of dirty underwear on my face and then sterilized it with a flame thrower._ The old man thought and then left for the food court with slumped shoulders.

* * *

 **About an hour later**

 **Gendo's office**

Gendo and Fuyutsuki ate their dinner and then started to look at the reports sent to them by the EDF crew.

"New Earth Alliance? That's an odd name." said Kozo.

"It's a good name." Gendo replied with zest.

"Well, the Earth will see new things in the coming time."

"I made a wise decision by cancelling your trip to the mental hospital. You actually made out the meaning from the name."

"Would you please get over with that nonsense." Kozo said tiredly.

"At last. ' _SEELE having the control over resources_ ' won't be a problem."

"That's correct. The old men will definitely die of a heart attack when they get to know this." Fuyutsuki said with a grin.

"You may also die of a heart attack." Gendo said in sarcasm.

"What are trying to imply?"

"The daughter of the alien leader will be working here from tomorrow on."

Fuyutsuki gathered his might to open his mouth, probably in an attempt to give his reaction to the news, but was interrupted when Yui came in through the door with a bloodlust in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Yui? You look like a professional hitman." Said a startled Fuyutsuki.

"Assassin would fit better on her." Said an equally stunned Gendo.

"Yes! You're right. I am an assassin and I am going to assassinate you, Lord Gendo Ikari." Yui growled at her husband. Kozo took his cue and moved aside.

"Hahahaha. You were trying to be hilarious but you failed. Sorry Yui, better luck next time." Said Gendo with optimism.

Yui smiled at that and took out a small flashlight like thing from her pocket and touched it to Gendo's head. Fuyutsuki saw some lightning flashes and then smelled the aroma of cooked meat.

"I…I…I…am…ali…alive." Replied Gendo from his position on the floor.

"How dare you put my number on blacklist?!" Yui snapped at him.

"That's not a good thing to do, Gendo. Putting your wife's contact on blacklist? I am very disappointed." Kozo gave his remark.

"It was your fault." Gendo replied rising to his chair.

"What?!" the old man asked taken aback.

"When I called Yui because you refused to bring the food, Rei picked it up and my instinct kicked me in the butt to throw the number into blacklist."

"You were planning to send me to a mental hospital just because I didn't responded to your ridiculous sense of humor."

"You blacklisted the number because Rei picked up the call?" Yui asked ignoring that her former teacher would have been sent to a mental asylum by her husband.

"Like I said. Instinct kicked in." Gendo replied in a cool tone.

As for Fuyutsuki, he once again saw some lightning flashes and smelled the aroma of cooked meat. Yui stormed out off the room, annoyed, soon after.

"I feel at peace." Kozo said with delight.

"Mind giving me some help getting up?" Gendo asked from the floor.

Kozo walked over to him and laughed off at the site before him. Hair jutting out like crazy spikes and skin the color of dried mud. Then holding his stomach, he helped his former student to his feet while trying to hold back his laughter.

"At least, I'm still alive." Gendo said in dull voice.

"Don't you think Yui's behavior has changed since she was retrieved from the core of Unit-01? She used to be kind, polite and caring. But now, she is childish, temperamental and a master in blacking out."

"Don't you dare say anything indecent about my wife." Said Gendo sternly.

"I won't argue on this one. But our main focus is to keep the NEA a secret from the old men and make sure that any third party under their influence doesn't get to know about it either." Kozo said and then went to his own seat.

Gendo flexed his body a little and sat down on his seat. "Everything has been taken care of. The young psychic from EDF was convinced that there is no information broker."

"You mean Ms. Saegusa?" asked Kozo.

"There's no one else I could be talking about with such a description." Gendo said with a contorted face.

"Just in case you don't know, that _young_ psychic is 43 years old."

"You're not serious." Gendo said in disbelief.

"It is not of any concern at the moment. SEELE will soon get suspicious of our inactivity regarding Godzilla. We have to secure all the other Eva units before they do." Kozo said grimly.

"Oh…leave that to _me._ " Gendo replied with a devilish grin.

"Now, go clean yourself off. You look like someone threw you in a puddle and then baked you in an oven." Fuyutsuki remarked on Gendo's looks. The commander simply grunted and they both left the room.

SEELE was unaware of the NEA and the uprising revolt against them. But. They had knowledge of something heading straight into their clutches. Something which they deemed useful.

* * *

 **Ogasawara Archipelago**

 **Chichi-jima**

The battle with King Ghidorah really took its toll on Godzilla as he slept straight for 18 hours and without waking up even at the sound of an explosion on the island. His bruises and scars were healed back on Crestor but the energy used against Ghidorah's final strike was a little too much.

On the other side of the island a new friend of the old gang was getting familiarized with them and their norms or way of living. Kiyara Arklev, one of the Crezallians and the daughter of their leader, was no short of a super scientist, and a supermodel as a matter of fact. She had a pair of compound eyes which were indistinguishable from a pair of normal human eyes except for their weak but beautiful shimmering in light. Her albino skin was very much like insect armor but was still soft and squishy while her blue-stripped blond hair(which happened to be the now vestigial feelers) sported a smooth and shiny look. On top of it all, her thin hourglass shape, nearly average stature and teenage face made her look even more adorable.

She had been working with Kyoko and Miyuki since her arrival 11 hours ago. Gordon also heard the explosion but was oblivious to it, and that's why he went to the only reasonable place where he could get an answer. The makeshift workstation of the three scientists and the psychic, outside the main building.

"What was that _boom!_ all about?" he asked in his heavy voice.

"We were trying a blast suppressant system, that's all." Miyuki said in a monotone.

"I will consider it a failure because _that_ sound was too much. And why are you people doing it at this early in the morning." Said Gordon.

"I said the same thing, but she won't listen. Guess what, Miyuki has gone nuts at last." Kyoko said sleepily.

"No I haven't." Miyuki snapped back at the redhead. Then her expression became sullen. "The thing is, I just don't want to take any risks. I've made a horrible mistake once and I won't be able to live anymore if something disastrous happens again because of my overconfidence or lack of effort."

"Miyuki. If you're talking about that incident in 1999, then let me remind you it was not your fault. Godzilla himself made the choice to follow your plan and get trapped in the ice. In fact if it wasn't for his entrapment out there he wouldn't have reached the place in time." Said an assuring Miki.

"But…" Miyuki never get to finish her argument as first Miki put her hand on the scientist's mouth and then Godzilla came out of nowhere and stood towering over them. He looked very annoyed at something and was staring right at them.

"Miki, he is not here to blow us up or anything like that. Right?" Gordon asked in a concerned tone.

"Nope. Nothing like that. He just happened to hear all this bullshit between us. Through my psychic link with him." The psychic replied calmly. "And he will leave politely if Miyuki stop her quibbling." She stressed on this one.

"Miyuki. Shut your nonsense right now or else we will be dematerialized into thin air." Gordon ordered the brunette. "And I don't prefer to die like that."

"You mean we will be completely atomized, right." Kiyara said with a cute smile. Gordon however didn't felt at ease with that and looked at the beast still glaring at them.

"Miki? Why is he still here?" the Yankee asked warily.

"Maybe he is fed up with Miyuki and has decided to obliterate all of us." The psychic said jokingly.

"As you say. I give up. I won't argue regarding that. In fact, let's stop this experiment and prepare for our trip." Miyuki said frantically and quickly ran inside the building.

Kyoko and Kiyara gave a smiling face to G whose looked sleepy by the moment. He purred and went back for his lagoon.

"He is actually more smart than I thought he would be." Gordon said with a sigh of relief. The three women simply left the place without acknowledging how outdated Gordon's mind was.

"Hey, commander. Please turnoff the lights behind you." Kyoko said while leaning on Kiyara and walking to her quarter. Gordon did as asked but with a grunt and a deadpan face.

* * *

 **Next morning**

 **NERV HQ**

Before the entrance of the NERV HQ in Geofront, a wormhole opened and the EDF crew came from the other side. Tagging along them was Kiyara, who managed to compact the D.T.v.2's design to that of a briefcase for moving in local space(the planet's surface, to be precise).

Miyuki took out her PDA and called Yui. The recipient of call came in 5min along with Gendo and Fuyutsuki while her _special_ guest enjoyed the scenery before her.

"Good morning, everyone." Yui greeted them with a smile with Kozo and Gendo following the suit.

Kiyara turned her sight, from the underground landscape, to the three chief personnel of her new workplace. Despite being on Earth for mere hours, she learned many of the basic traditions, like she bowed to the three NERV chiefs and greeted them in a formal tone.

"Hello. I am Kiyara Arklev from planet Crestor. I look forward to working here."

"Hello, Kiyara. I am Dr. Yui Ikari, the head of ProjectE. Nice to meet you. The old man is our sub-commander, Kozo Fuyutsuki. And the man dressed in black, wearing white gloves on hands and orange glasses on eyes, is the commander of NERV and my husband." Yui said the last part with a sigh.

Fuyutsuki shook hands with the girl and exchanged greetings. "Nice to meet to you."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

Gendo did the same but Kiyara felt a little creeped out with that though she his it well.

"Also" Yui added "There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Yui and them" pointed towards the heads of the organization "by their designation."

"Yes!" Kiyara said with zeal.

The group then went in the pyramid and showed the alien her new base of operations. She was assigned as P.A. to Yui and as the new head of the new technical department.

Fuyutsuki took her to the bridge bunnies for the formal intro, who were quite enthusiastic to were with their new head of the department.

"Alright people. Get to know each other fast because we will be down to some serious business at any moment." Fuyutsuki said and left the place for his meeting with the rest of staff.

A seat was arranged for Kiyara, beside Maya. She went over to it and looked intently, then sat down.

"So, how does it feel to be working on a different planet?" Maya asked cheerfully.

"People here are very nice. So, I don't feel much of a change. Though the atmosphere fluctuates from place to place but rest is fine." Kiyara replied with a smile.

"I think we will get along really well." Maya said joyfully.

"I think the same." Kiyara said happily and the two clasped their hands while giggling like two long lost friends meeting again.

"Can I join in as well?" Hyuga asked from behind.

"I will be happy to join you people as well." Shigeru said from his seat. "By the way, congratulations for a direct post of H.O.D. in technical department." The bridge bunny added.

"Thank you very much." The alien replied. "Can you please tell me about how this base is operated. I mean the computers and operating systems."

"Sure!" Maya said and added "We have a trio of supercomputers, called MAGI, which are biological to a little extent. They are named as Melchior, Balthazar and Casper. They monitor the base as well as the fortress city directly over the surface and gives us stats and data feeds of any Angel activity or other issue in the city though the latter is not much necessary."

"That is amazing. Its like the brain of this place." Kiyara said joyfully.

"Yeah. And the best thing is that it carries out most of the tasks without much hitting of the keyboard. Be it anything, controlling the systems of Eva or managing the secondary defense system. I mean anything related to this place." Hyuga said with a smile.

"I don't think so. You still have to deliver Misato's lunch by yourself, without the MAGI's help." Shigeru said with a chuckle and Maya laughed as well.

"Hey! That's not fair." Hyuga said and then Kiyara suddenly held his hands driving his face as red as a tomato. "Uh….what…are you doing?"

"You like this Misato woman." Kiyara said it loud like a child who just got their first pet.

"Aaaargh….No. No no no no. No. Its not like that." Hyuga said drawing his hands back in a state like a deer caught in a headlight.

"Haaahaa. She just told us your true feelings. How does it feel, Makoto?" Aoba asked while trying to keep his laughter down.

"The Major may shoot in the head if she get to know about this." A giggling Maya said jokingly.

"This Misato woman sounds dangerous." Kiyara said plainly.

"No. That's not it. She is a very good person." Makoto said in the Major's defense only to realize that he unwittingly strengthened their belief.

Thankfully for the first lieutenant, the _news_ didn't reached anyone else's ears as the remaining staff at the control station was busy and a little far away.

Kiyara Arklev was settled in her new life and ready to kick-start the work. Her new friends were more than happy to assist her.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 is down for the count.**

 **Next chapter will continue the story from Shinji and Rei's start of the day.**

 **Godzilla will become the military's target in the next chapter and you know what happens in such a scene. If you don't, then go see some classic Godzilla vs Human firepower.**

 **And those who read that** _confession_ **forget about it. I was just passing some time. You don't except me to leave the story midway, now do you? If you do…..then…Too Bad. I don't leave anything undone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 10: Fowl play or Fool play?_

 **The morning**

 **Misato's Apartment**

"Breakfast ready, sis." Shinji called out to his guardian.

"Coming baby." Misato replied from her room.

"Baby my butt. Now hurry up or I'll be late." The boy snapped back.

"You're so mean." Misato said as she entered the kitchen clad in her uniform.

"You spark up the gunpowder and you get the explosion." Shinji replied.

"Alright, Mr. Gunpowder. Today you have to go on your own because there's something or someone new at the base and I have to hurry up. I am more tight on schedule for a few days than usual."

"You have changed very much in the past weeks."

"What do you mean? I don't feel any different."

"I meant to say that you were a slob and hated tight schedules when I just arrived here, but now you seem more responsible and active regarding your professional as well as personal life."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Misato asked with a flat face.

"Of course it's a compliment. It's a positive thing that you are more alert and self-conscious now."

"Thank you. Well its all your presence, I guess."

"Maybe. But I have to say that I'm impressed, even if I can't say that about your cooking and your bear gulping capacity."

"Hey!"

"No. Really. I think you are some kind of deity of drunkards. I mean there's no way to explain how you take so much booze and still live on without much side effect."

Misato's face turned red with embarrassment but she didn't made any defense. "Please fill Pen-pen's bowl with the sardines in the fridge. He will wake up soon."

As if on cue the penguin open his fridge and exited it to head straight for his bowl. It was empty though.

Pointing his head towards Misato he demanded his food by making the signature sound. _Wark._

Shinji quickly took out the sardine can and handed it over to the bird. Shinji was always surprised at the intelligence displayed by the penguin as he opened the can himself and very much like a human. Not only that he also read newspapers and watched T.V.

"Now, on with the usual." Shinji said and picked his bag. "Have a nice day." He said to his roommates.

"Same here." Misato said cheerfully while eating here omelet-bread and Pen-pen returned the gesture with his _Wark._

* * *

 **About half an hour later**

 **Rei's Apartment**

Shinji reached the devil's mine and opened the door. He went inside with careful steps and keen sight. Rei had just dressed up and picked up her bag when she noticed the intruder.

"Dammit! I dressed up too early!" Rei cursed at the sight of Shinji standing in the doorway.

"Cut out your nonsense. Its just the morning and we are getting late as well. Save that crap for later."

"You will never know how I feel."

"Okay. I shouldn't be saying this but….you are cute. And….beautiful. And…" Shinji said with reluctance.

"And gorgeous?" Rei asked with childish innocence.

"Yeah….gorgeous. And…" the boy thought what to speak next.

"And?" Rei asked again.

Shinji diverted his sight to get an idea but his eyes fell on the wall clock and went wide when he realized that they only had 15min for a 20min way to school.

"Shinji? And what?" Rei asked keenly. But the answer was not expected in the least.

"And we are darn too late for school! _Run!"_ the boy yelled and ran out of the apartment.

"What?" Rei asked in confusion and then took notice of time. "Screw you school rules!" She growled to the air and then quickly made her way outside. She locked the door and went on the way to school. She quickly covered half of the distance in nearly 8min and then saw a panicking Shinji waiting for her. She reached the boy and before any word could escape her mouth, Shinji grabbed her wrist firmly and broke into a run pulling her along. The blue haired girl managed to stay on feet without much trouble but looked at her brother, completely bewildered.

* * *

 **6min later**

 **Tokyo-3 Junior high school**

With barely one minute in their hold the _sibling pair_ made it to the class. But it seemed luck was against them as mere steps away from the class, the bell rang and they were officially late. Shinji opened the door panting heavily, only to be greeted by a steely glare from the teacher.

"Sorry. Sensei. That I got late. I will make sure not to repeat this again." Shinji growled more and spoke less.

Kensuke and Toji deduced that the teacher was living his final moments as a memory from the arcade flashed in their heads. The teacher was also taken aback and so were the rest of the students. Out of self preservation, the middle aged man politely asked him to take his seat. After Shinji, Rei came at the doorway.

"Miss Ayanami…" the teacher spoke just this much when the same growling sound reached his ears once more.

"Sensei. She got late because of me." Shinji said with a face as if he was about release a laser from his eyes and blow away the teacher.

The teacher once again made a life supporting decision and allowed the blue haired girl to join the class without any bickering. In fact no one in the class dared to say anything regarding the matter.

* * *

 **Lunch time**

 **Rooftop of the school**

Shinji finished his lunch quickly and went to the rooftop to enjoy some isolation and sunlight. He was lying down with right hand over his eyes giving only a slight view of the roof along with the door. His attention was drawn by a familiar figure approaching him. Rei Ayanami went over to him and sat beside him with an uneasy look on her face. The boy was quick to notice that and sprang to a sitting position.

"Did someone troubled you?" he asked plainly.

"No." Rei replied facing away.

"Then why do you look so perplexed?"

"Its nothing."

*Blank Stare*

"Hey Shinji?"

"Yup. I am right here."

"Thank you." Rei said hesitantly.

"Why so?"

"For waiting for me and then standing up for me before the teacher." Rei said in a low tone.

"That's it?"

Rei turned to him with startled look. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"And I won't know if you don't tell me." Shinji said with a smile that seemed to comfort the girl.

"I am always alone. I don't feel I should be alive. There's always a thought in my mind that I shouldn't exist. No one has ever cared much about me." The girl said while managing tears from falling down her face.

"I care about you and even if the world is against you, I will always stand by your side. No matter what is the situation. I will always stand up for you even if that means going against everything else. I promise." Shinji said and gave her a big old hug.

Rei tried to stop the tears but failed, though the reason for them was a positive and happy one.

"Uh…If you don't mind can you please stop crying. I clean my shirt myself and the tear stains will add to the detergent and hard-work."

"You're so mean." Rei said while maintaining a weak smile.

"You don't trust me?"

"I do." Rei said happily then her face changed again to a confused look. "I have one more thing to say. Can I?"

"Go ahead."

"I don't like that you are my brother. It doesn't feel right and hurts as well."

Shinji simply gave a blank stare. He expected many things but not that. It seemed like an indirect confession which was very much straightforward in its own rights. "I don't know how to react to that. But, I have read that many people can share the same phenotype."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that its plausible that you have only the looks of my mo…uh our mother."

"I can hit on you then, right?" Rei asked as if demanding a daifuku.

Shinji quickly backed away and stood up. The conversation was stopped by the ringing of bell marking the end of the break. At that very moment they received a message on their PDA which was from Yui. It said, ' _After school, come at the HQ. The debriefing room. No questions. No excuses.'_

The two stared at each other seeking answer from the other. Then Shinji noticed the tear stains on the bluehead's face and his shirt as well.

"Clean your face before you go to the class." The boy said and stormed off with Rei following the suit.

* * *

 **After school**

The students exited the school premises and walked for their home. Shinji and Rei however took a different route than usual, sparking a curiosity in Toji and Kensuke.

"Yo, Shinji!" the jock said prompting the _siblings_ to turn around.

"What is it Toji?" Shinji asked politely.

"Want to hang out with us at the arcade?"

"Sorry buddy, but we are called at the NERV HQ and we won't be excused if we skip." The boy said with utter simplicity.

"Alright then, see you next day." Kensuke said and dragged Toji along with him.

"What are you doing, Kensuke?" Toji asked.

"If they are called to NERV HQ then there must be something spicy going on. Let's find it out." The otaku said in a low but enthusiastic voice.

Toji's reaction was a chokehold to his best mate and then dragging him home, as the last two times he followed the nerd the consequences were not grim but they were not appreciable either.

Some distance away, Rei and Shinji were heading for a route to the HQ.

"We look like a couple, don't you think?" Rei asked with amusement.

"How in the world do you get such crazy ideas?" Shinji asked with bafflement.

"Everyone in the class was staring at us when we left the class talking to each other a few minutes ago."

"So does that necessarily means we look like a couple?"

"No one in the class knows that we are siblings so that is the only plausible reason."

"Spare me. By the way do you have any idea why we are being summoned like this."

"Not a clue. We just have to hurry up and check it out."

"Let's get going then."

The two increased their pace and went for their destination.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

 **NERV HQ**

Shinji and Rei reached the HQ and made their way to the debriefing room as they were asked. There were 6 occupants in the room and all had a tensed up look on their face.

"What happened? Why do you all look so worried?" Shinji asked with concern.

"We are doomed." Yui said.

"Why? Did those SEELE guys know about our plans.?" Rei asked next to Shinji.

"No. They are still in the dark." Said Kozo.

"Then please for God's sake, tell us what's the deal." Shinji pressed his query.

"We are going to fight against Godzilla." Miki said gravely.

The two children simply stared at the senior people before them.

"I am sorry. What did you just said?"

" **We are going to fight against Godzilla**." Gordon, Ozaki, Miki, Yui, Kozo and Gendo said at the same time. All visibly frustrated.

"And whose _genius_ idea is this?" Shinji asked.

"SEELE has made the UN issue an all-out-assault on Godzilla and we are ordered to deploy Unit-00 and Unit-01 in the battle." Gendo answered the query of his son.

"If you don't mind me saying, but that is not a battle. It's an approval for our extinction." The boy said.

"He is right. We will all die. There's nothing we can do against a beast like that. It is like trying to kill a natural disaster." Rei said breaking out of her stupor.

"We know that. He is a force of nature. There's nothing we can do." Gordon said calmly.

"Then please tell this to those God-damned fools." Shinji protested.

"They won't listen. Besides we have made sure that you two remain safe, so, don't worry." Ozaki spoke.

"Now go and put your plugsuits on." Yui said and then left the room with the others. Leaving only the two young people behind.

 _We are totally screwed in this one._ Shinji and Rei thought before they too left for the pilots' changing rooms.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 **Chichi-jima**

Godzilla had been sleeping peacefully in his lagoon since his trip from the foreign planet. He heard some strange buzzing sound but decided to ignore it. Just then he found himself to be attacked by the toys of mankind. Over a dozen warships near the bay and even more in the distance had released their firepower on the unrivalled tyrant of power. He woke up and roared at them but only received another barrage of missiles to his face that annoyed him even more.

Instead of being grateful for his help, these fools attacked him for no reason? They won't go unpunished. _Woe betide these idiots who dared attack him._ With this thought in his head the monster King prepared to obliterate the very last trace of his enemies.

The dorsal spines on the back of G glowed an ominous blue before a similarly hued beam erupted from his jaws and made short work of the first fleet before him as he moved his head from the first to the last of the warships.

The vessels in the far distance began to retreat, yet fired another ineffective load of missiles, luring their doom.

The scheme of the JSSDF was successful in drawing Godzilla towards them. Many flagships were present in between Tokyo-1, the battleground, and their target. The colossus made his way through the murky waters and destroyed every thing that came before him.

* * *

 **Tokyo-1**

In the remains of the once glorious fortress of man, now there stood two giants wielding rifles that matched them in size. One was purple in color with mostly green and slightly orange highlights, with a head that was akin to that of a triceratops. The second one was white with yellow showing prominence in many regions and a head with a single cyclopean eye colored red.

Unit-01 and Unit-00, stood still as their respective pilots braced themselves for what could be their last moments of life.

Shinji, sitting in the cockpit of the purple behemoth called Evangelion Unit-01, turned on his comm-link with Unit-00's pilot.

"Hey Rei?" he asked.

"What is it?" replied the blue haired girl.

"Do you feel scared?"

"Yeah. I just don't want to die like this, you know."

"Don't fear about it. I will make sure that you make it back alive. And in case you get killed, then don't feel bad because I will be right behind you." Shinji said with determination.

"Stop talking like that stupid."

"I meant that keep yourself alive at any cost or else I have to die either saving you or after you."

"So you've finally fallen for me, huh?" the girl replied with a chuckle.

"I don't know for myself. But there's one thing I'm certain about. And that is I want you to be happy, at any cost."

Rei was about to say something when she and Shinji heard a thudding sound and turned to face the source. They mentally prepared themselves for a 100m tall dinosaur, but saw a giant robot? The bipedal machine was similar to an Evangelion except it had a more heavy and filled up frame rather than the sleek look. Also the head and neck were replaced by a triangular sheet of metal jutting out from where the neck should have been with something like a visor at the vertex. The robot carried a giant cannon of sorts and was nearly a head taller than an Evangelion.

"What the heck is that thing?" Rei asked confusedly.

"A giant robot?" Shinji said with equal suspicion.

The comm-link in their Evas activated and Gordon's voice boomed through the speakers. "This is Jet Alone. Its built by some company called Japan Heavy Chemical Industries. Its here to help you two."

At that very moment they heard the sound of an explosion and a light flickered in the corner of their eyes. They turned to see that a warship had exploded in the ocean, not too far away. The waters before the wrecked vessel bulged out and three rows of bone white dorsal spines pierced out, moving towards the shore. Reaching the dry land, the owner of the spines rose from beneath the waves to ravage those who dared to challenge him. Godzilla revealed his titanic frame and roared a challenge to the three giants standing before him.

"I hope this is all just a nightmare." Shinji said and clutched the heavy assault rifle tightly.

Jet Alone took the lead and open-fired with its hyper maser cannon. The yellow beam struck G in the chest, but did nothing more than piss him off even more than he already was. The Leviathan lashed forward and towards the robot.

J.A. unleashed another dose of maser fire but that didn't succeeded in even slowing down the advance of the saurian. At the last moment, J.A. trusted the maser cannon itself towards the head of his opponent. G was staggered a little but recovered instantly and returned the favor with mountain shattering blow and sent the machine plummeting to the ground for nearly 0.8km.

G stared at the other two fighters and recognized one of them. But that was no reason for him to stop as the giants peppered him with gunfire that was unable to inflict any lasting damage as the few minuscule scratches healed within 5sec. The monster King charged forward with truck sized claws at the ready but the two Evas moved out of his way and retracted their progressive knives. Shinji was behind G and tried his luck by jumping at him, however the beast sensed his movement and when Unit-01 lunged at him, he smacked his tail in the purple Eva's torso which threw it over 600m.

A deathly bluish purple glow leaked from the tail spikes of Godzilla and climbed up his back while similar sparks of radioactive fire escaped from between his jaws as he prepared to unleash his atomic breath.

* * *

 **No more.**

 **This chapter ends here.**

 **Next up, climax to the battle and Over the Rainbow's arrival. Gaghiel emerges and puts up a slight challenge.**

 **No Godzilla story is complete without G against the military which gets utterly destroyed at the end.**

 **SEELE finally gets their long awaited** _present_ **from the depths of space which will make them his bitch the moment he wakes up from his death like slumber.**

 **R &R. (This my first time using this abbreviation. Stupid, isn't it?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**W.o.G.**

 _Chapter 11: Victory and battle yet again_

 **Nighttime**

 **Tokyo-1**

The battle started mere minutes ago and two of the three challengers of Godzilla were down already. They didn't die or completely went out of commission, instead, were thrown far enough so that they could not interfere with the fate of the third one.

The monster King charged himself up and unleashed a monstrous atomic blast at the white and yellow Evangelion Unit-00. The pilot of the cyborg, Rei Ayanami threw the A.T. field to halt the incoming energy projectile but it was a futile attempt as the cerulean beam pierced through it like it was made of soft tissue, then struck the Eva directly in the gut and threw it away crashing into an old abandoned building which collapsed on the cyborg. Rei was writhing in agony as the armor of the Eva was melted and the skin underneath was scorched.

Shinji had just regained his footing as he heard Rei's painful scream. He charged towards the beast before him to fulfill the promise he made to the girl. Godzilla fired his atomic breath but the Eva ducked right before impact and skidded below it straight for the owner. Still holding the progressive knife, Unit-01 mimicked the thoughts of its pilot and dodging a tail whip, slashed at G putting a long scratch on his chest. Although it was gone in a matter of seconds, it gave Shinji a slight advantage as he delivered many quick jabs to the throat and gut of the monster King.

Till then J.A. was on feet as well and moved in for the _kill._ It punched G in the face all of a sudden. Shinji rejoined the fray and used his taijutsu expertise on G. A hard kick to the chest pushed the Leviathan back a few steps.

"We are winning." Shinji exclaimed as he saw the monster King being pushed back, but failed to notice that the beast didn't made any move to repel them or counterattack.

* * *

 **Control station**

 **NERV**

"We have the upper hand." Makoto said with a grin slowly blooming on his face.

"We can actually win." Shigeru said with blooming hope which was crushed instantly by Misato.

"Wake up from your delusions, you idiots!" Misato barked at them, while clenching the cross around her neck. A 15 year old memory playing back in her mind.

"He is not even trying." Gordon said sternly from his seat beside Gendo.

"Even the energy blast was a mere light show." Miyuki added.

Miki was indifferent to the battle however. She seemed lost in thought.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

 **Tokyo-1**

J.A. threw another punch at G and Shinji went for a roundhouse kick. But, it's the same old same old. Satisfied with the massage, G decided to return the favor as he blocked the incoming blows and held the metallic fist and the armored leg. Then maintaining a vice-like grip, he swirled around his position and tossed the purple cyborg away while dragging J.A. with him in his spin. Then he clenched the claws of the free left hand into a fist and smashed it into J.A.'s chest with extreme brute force, leaving a huge dent at the place of impact. This also loosened the left arm of the metallic titan from its shoulder. Before J.A. could make a move, G kicked it in the torso so hard that the left arm was wrenched free from its socket and hung in his hand while the robot itself was thrown over 200m. The monster King charged forward at the rising machine and after reaching the prey used its own arm as a club to hit it. A hit from the right, another from the left and third one straight from between which turned the arm into equivalent of scrap metal and threw the robot over half a kilometre, with the crater in its chest deepened further.

Shinji gritted his teeth in sheer pain and saw the ill fate that befell the machine. The only thing that he felt content, or maybe safe about, was the new improved batteries in the Evas that didn't just died out in five minutes. He remembered someone saying that they could theoretically light up the entire Tokyo-3 for half a month. His thoughts regarding the amazingly efficient battery backup that he had, were interrupted when G turned to the rising purple giant and flexed his claws. Shinji knew he was stuck in a no-escape situation and decided to carry on the fight at a distance from where Unit-00 and by extension, Rei, could stay safe. He backpedaled away and G followed him quickly as their was no feeling of redemption for this short time ally in his heart. After reaching an appreciable distance, Shinji willed his cyborg into action as the Eva ran for the monster King. Blows were delivered. Blows were received. But only one was serious while the other was enjoying. One was being torn apart and one was tearing apart. Shinji had the knowledge of taijutsu, but that was gained because of the very monster he was fighting. Godzilla had eons of experience in battles and never gave a shit at beating the crap out of his enemies.

At a safer distance, from the place which might become a cemetery for Unit-01, Unit-00 regained its balance as Rei finally overcame the phantom pain. She saw Unit-01 being pounded by the ferocious beast and was seized with terror at the thought of the grim fate that was about to befall it and it's pilot. Mustering up her courage and willpower, the blue haired girl decided to step in the battle.

Another staggering blow from Godzilla and the purple Eva lost its footing. It tried to rise again as the pilot wished it to but all it received for the effort was a knee to the face, throwing it away a small distance. Shinji forced his senses back in place and the Eva rose up in time. G reached his battered foe, who clashed with him head on and tried to push him back. In a display of true brute strength, the Leviathan pushed Unit-01 back for several hundred metres without breaking a sweat(actually reptiles don't sweat anyway). Then he threw the hapless Eva to the ground and pushed it further into the earth by pressing his tetra-clawed foot on its chest, breaking its ribs in the process. Shinji's own bones were cracked because of his connection to the Eva, but he still hung on to life. Just when G lifted his leg to pound the fallen giant a second time, he was tackled in the side by something at half the speed of sound and thus lost his balance falling face first on the ruined pavements.

Rei made it in time before Unit-01 and Shinji could have turned into street-meat, however at the cost of adding fuel to the fire of their situation. Though the impact was more harsh on her than it was on the nuclear Leviathan, Rei pulled herself faster than a normal human would have been able to do.

"Rei, what are you doing here?!" Shinji yelled over the comm-link.

"Shut up! I am not letting you die. Not like this. A life built up on your sacrifice is meaningless to me." Rei snapped back.

"This is not the right time to get sentimental. Please. Go away. I can handle this." Shinji pleaded.

"Oh really. This is how your handling is? Getting beaten to the ground." Rei said sarcastically. Shinji only grunted at that, still unable to move due to the injuries he received to his bones.

Godzilla was even more mad now than he was a few minutes before. Pushing himself up the ground, he turned to look at the brave fool who dared get in his path. Unit-00 had recovered before the monster King and used this little head start by delivering an uppercut to G, who just turned to it, followed by a quick rightward hook and then a Superman punch, turning his head back. G spun with all his might and delivered a downward backfist to the Eva's throat. Inside the entry plug, Rei experienced the pain as her Eva was thrown over the fallen Unit-01. Coughing hard, she tried to get back on her feet and Godzilla stepped in to _help_ her. The beast grabbed the white Eva with the back of it's neck and pulled up the purple unit as well with the throat, then squeezed them both in a beer-hug.

"Rei." Shinji said gritting his teeth. "If we somehow make it back alive, then please remind me to screw some sense into your head."

"So, you want to get cozy-cozy with me, huh? I like that." Rei said with some amusement and some pain. Shinji still managed to give her a grunt of annoyance.

* * *

 **Control station**

 **NERV**

"What is he doing?" Yui asked panicking.

"No idea. But it definitely can't be any good." Ritsuko said grimly.

"Cut the connection between the pilots and the Evas!" Kyoko shouted at the bridge bunnies.

Maya tapped some keys on her keyboard and the computer screen affirmed the action. "Connections cut. A-10 synchronization nullified."

* * *

 **Battlefield**

 **Tokyo-1**

As if on cue, Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed a blue and radioactive energy was released from every square inch of his body in the form of a nuclear pulse. The severed connection between the Evas and the pilots didn't proved to be of much help as Rei and Shinji received a brutal shock that was unexplainable. That was not the end however, as G pulled off the same move, over half a dozen times more before throwing the Evas down to the ground. Shinji and Rei were beyond the edge of vulnerability and so, prepared themselves for the embrace of death when they saw the beast building up his energy to unleash the atomic hellfire and blast them away into oblivion.

* * *

 **Control station**

 **NERV**

Kiyara was as pale and silent as a grave. She was seeing the beast, who saved her people from the destruction Ghidorah, spreading chaos not unlike the golden hydra. Though he was aroused by the humans, she never expected him to be as threatening. It could be that the Crezallians just saw the super good monster part and neglected the balancing destructive part of his personality. Out of innocence and foolery, the alien tried to persuade the monster by contacting him telepathically. Godzilla however was unmoved and the sheer force of his psyche threw the girl into unconsciousness. Maya and Kyoko moved to her as she fell on her control system.

"What happened to her?" Yui asked nervously.

"She tried to contact him and persuaded to stop." Miki said silently.

"This is not gonna end well." Miyuki spoke up.

Everyone turned their heads to the main screen and saw in horror as the monster filling the screen called up his energy to deliver the death blow.

* * *

 **Battlefield**

 **Tokyo-1**

The onslaught never came because J.A., who was still operational, followed the command of it's creators diligently and rammed into the titanic saurian, shaking him off the balance. That was however its last move because the atomic breath was released over it instead, bathing it in the flames of death. Its cratered chest was no more as it fell limp on the ground. The humongous cavity in the metal giant's chest revealed its heart, the small nuclear reactor. Despite his initial rage, Godzilla felt amused now as he moved in for his _food._ The thing which was sent to beat him turned out to be…. _what did Miki called it? Ah. Yes. Instant meal._ The tyrant of power remembered the words of the psychic. G bent over it and chomped on the now exposed reactor. His dorsal spines blinked a dim blue as he drained away the reactor and when it was all empty, he swirled around with the machine still in his jaws and threw it away after nearly third quarter of the spin. The sudden jolt to his neck broke a nagging crick with a relieving sensation. The unfortunate robot crashed hard, nearly a kilometre away and the remains collapsed into each other on the impact.

Godzilla observed the other two warriors and sensed the humans in them, holding on to their _miserable_ existence. Not interested in wasting his strength over them, he left the shattered remains of the desolated city for the ocean waters. Just when he reached the shore, three rockets came out of nowhere and struck him in the back. _*All three of them had the following words over their surfaces,_ _ **N2 warhead(3MT)**_ _.*_ Godzilla roared in bafflement as he tried not to fall and just then, the rockets exploded pointblank and the blast obscured him entirely. The detonation leveled what little remained standing in the city. Where stood Godzilla, now there was a huge Mushroom cloud rising high up in the sky. From a distant hill, many military vehicles which went unnoticed by Godzilla, fired their payloads and specifically the Massive Ordnance Penetrator type-II depth charges, at the Mushroom cloud. The bombs vanished inside the base of the stem and exploded, silhouetting a similar form. The target stepped out of the dust tower soon after, with debris and smoke trailing behind him. Most of the people who witnessed the creature, simply wished themselves to have gone blind before seeing something that much nightmarish despite having foresight of the event.

The beast of ages walked out of the still rising cloud, virtually unscathed. There were many bruises but they had already began to fade away. His whole body was blinking a dim red, with a glittering yellowish-orange flames shrouding his dorsal plates. The eyes full of fury, which were locked on the idiots faraway, glowed a bright flaming-orange. The monster King growled at the goners, revealing the same fiery glow in his mouth as his spines. Then, instead of the usual azure blast or the occasional crimson spiral ray, a surreal yellow/orange stream of energy erupted from the Leviathan's maw like the fury of an enraged war god with a thundering sound, that zapped across the terrain with unearthly force and pressure striking the small mountain which supported the troops of man. The moment the energy beam reached the hill, everything went white for a while and when the light died away, all that was left at the place of the hill was another mushroom cloud, rivalling its latest predecessor. The base itself was in the center of a humongous crater.

Godzilla was as good as new by then. The bruises were gone, the red glow was no more and the eyes were the familiar burning orange again. The monster King let out a triumphant roar and headed for his home once again, leaving the battlefield without even sparing a glance to it.

 **3hours later**

 **Medical wing, NERV**

Shinji, Rei and Kiyara, the three youngest assets at NERV, were all lying unconscious in separate rooms at the hospital section of the military base. First two fell victims to the physical force of a certain radioactive monster and the third was subjected to the psychic blow of that very creature. Outside their wards, were two people sitting idly. Their minds reflecting on the events of the day and how worse they could have been.

"Its late now, Misato. You should probably go home." Kyoko said to the Major.

The purple haired woman remained silent.

"Shinji and Rei will be well within a week, so, don't worry about them." Kyoko said again.

Just then Yui came from the hallway and sat beside the two women. "Misato, go home now. The children are fine, just passed out from the shockwave of the N2 detonations. Pen-pen will be hungry as well."

"What about the alien girl?" Misato finally broke her silence with a voice barely above a whisper.

"She is much better. Ms. Saegusa said that its very much like a concussion and only last for a day at the most. She'll be in good spirits by tomorrow." Kyoko replied.

"I will go home now." Misato stated blankly.

"Right. Take some rest." Yui said. "And take care of Pen-pen too."

"But, I want to ask something of you." Misato said blankly yet again.

"What is it?" Yui asked.

"For how long those bastards will keep pulling our strings." This time Misato was grim down to the core.

"The naval fleet carrying Unit-02 and the remaining two pilots will arrive past this week. Once they are here, we will be free from their commands." Yui said with barely controlled anger in her voice. Then, Misato stood up and left the two scientists alone.

The following week went with sheer silence. There was no Angel attack, the usual chattering among the personnel was nonexistent as well and the only sound that could be heard was mostly in the Eva cages where Unit-00 and Unit-01 were undergoing treatment and repairs. All the workers were lost in work and thought, speaking only when utterly necessary.

Kiyara was gravely too which went totally against her usual cheerful self. It would seem that Godzilla's hostility had a much deeper impact on her than people imagined.

* * *

 **A week after the Battle**

 **Medical wing, NERV**

Rei Ayanami opened her eyes slowly with a grunt, only to see a familiar ceiling. She dizzily stood up from the bed she was lying on. Standing on the cold floor, clad in a thin hospital gown, she stroked her belly and felt a slight tingling.

 _That crazy-ass nearly cooked me and I am still alive. Yes. That definitely happened._ Rei thought to herself while feeling the now-superficial burn marks. _Shinji got the hell beaten out of him and that's worse…._ Her thought train braked when she recalled the fate of the boy. She ran out of her room to find him out. It didn't turned out to be too troublesome because his ward was next to her own. She opened the door and carefully peeked inside. The bed was empty. She moved in a little more and there he was. At the window panes, looking outside at the vast Geofront. He had some bandages but otherwise appeared to be fine.

"Shinji?" she said. The boy turned and smiled at her. Rei just rushed towards him and pulled him in a bone crushing hug.

"Ouch! It hurts." Shinji said with a groan.

"Oh….Oh my goodness." Rei broke her hold and stepped back. "I am so sorry. I forgot that you were….uh…forget it."

"Yeah, I will." Shinji said and his lips curled into a smile.

"What are you smiling at? Is there something on my face or my hair?" Rei inquired while brushing her hand through her head.

"There's nothing. I'm just happy to see you are okay." He said, still smiling. Rei was a bit startled at those words. The feeling only hopped on when Shinji pulled her in his arms gently with Rei returning the embrace.

Just then Yui came into the room and repeated her daughter's action. Shinji once again groaned because both the women nearly crushed him.

"My bones." The boy said in a painful and audible whisper. Yui and Rei pulled off at that and looked at him with concern. "I guess I'll live." The said with sharp gasp.

"Oops. I really had no idea that you're still in a fragile state." Yui said.

"Who are you calling fragile?! Didn't you saw the fight? None could have survived the beating that I did." Shinji snapped at his mother whose face suddenly fell with regret. "What's with that face?" the boy asked.

"I feel ashamed that we have to throw you kids in the battle." Yui said with sorrow.

"I share the same thoughts." Misato said from the doorway.

"Hey, Misato. How are you doing?" Shinji asked the well being of his guardian. The three women stared at him with confusion. "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Shinji asked.

"You were in the hospital for a whole week, lying unconscious and you're asking how I am doing. That's really weird." Misato replied with a stupid smile.

"Not its not. I just wanted to make sure that the deity of all alcoholics is well and good." Shinji said with a goofy smile. Yui and Rei repressed their laughter which still leaked out. Misato on the other hand was as red as a fresh tomato.

"You little rascal." Misato growled at her ward.

"Hey, mind your tongue. No need to go down in the dumps. You have shoved so much booze down your throat that would have most likely killed an Angel if it had tried. Yet you are alive." Shinji said, still boasting the goofy smile. Yui and Rei had red faces with some tears in their eyes as the laughter was going beyond their limits.

"You're fresh out of the hospital and already back to berating me." Misato said with slight anger.

"For your information, I am still in the hospital. And yes, I'm back." Shinji said in a emphasis.

"Well, let's get ready then." Misato said with a chuckle.

"For what?" Shinji asked his guardian.

"We. Are. Going. To. The. **Sea.** " Misato said excitedly.

"For what now?" Shinji asked again.

"To welcome the new pilots, Eva unit and the B-type equipment." Yui said from behind.

"Are we leaving now?" Rei asked.

"Indeed. In fact, your Eva will be equipped with the B-type as well. Along with the new Unit-02." Yui replied. "Now hurry up. Its 0730 already."

"What about my Eva?" Shinji asked nervously.

"Unit-01 is still undergoing treatment. The ribs are still bearing some cracks and they'll take roughly three more days to heal up." Said Yui.

"And Unit-00 is all ready for testing" Shinji said as a sarcastic statement rather than a question.

"It mostly had burn marks and some battered muscles in the neck region. Not too much to worry about as they are easy to deal with." Yui said in response.

Shinji gave a deadpanned stare to his mother.

"Rei. Go back to your ward and put on your clothes. Shinji, you dress up as well. And you can call your friends if they want to join you." Misato spoke, still in the doorway. The blue haired girl complied and left the room. The two adults left as well leaving the boy alone.

 _They were regretting a while ago about how they sent us in the Evas and now they are excited about another one of those cyborgs. This place will rank no. 1 on the list of most weird places in the universe._ Shinji thought to himself and then changed into his civilian attire. His PDA was there in the room as well and he decided to call his friends for the trip.

* * *

 **Ogasawara Archipelago**

 **Few miles off the coast of Chichi-jima**

Godzilla was enjoying his peace and quiet. This was something he never wastes for it's one of the scarcely few luxuries the titan could have. However, it ended when the back of his head started to tingle. Godzilla growled at the sensation because not only his home was at stake by another of the messenger but it had also ruined the calm he was enjoying. The monster King changed course of his swim and headed for the next one's location.

He sensed that this one was way bigger than anyone else, as if it was born to battle him. But that is of no concern to him for the one who dares strike his home and challenge his might, death awaits with her arms apart.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the depths of the Pacific**

Another giant stirred to life. It boasted the body of a prawn but with a much more savage appearance with claws nearly 30m in length fixed on a 65m long vessel. Bristling with razor sharp pincers, plated with impenetrable armor and equipped with huge mandibles the size of trucks, Ebirah pushed the seafloor and began moving thru the bloody waters, towards a certain creature that any other animal would have most likely avoided.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 **Periphery of Tokyo-3**

The people present at the harbor were waiting for their second ride which came floating from the sky soon afterwards. The VTOL landed on a helipad and the entry hatch opened revealing a NERV officer. He gestured them to board the carrier which came to escort them to the UN fleet of Over The Rainbow, carrying Unit-00 and Unit-02 over the flight deck of a one of the naval vessel.

12 miles away from the shore, the VTOL descended on the primary ship carrying the Eva units. Misato hopped out first and looked at the wide ocean before her. Shinji, Rei, Hikari, Kensuke and Toji boarded out after the Major and took in the vastness before them. They were greeted by a brunette teenager with red-rimmed glasses and two pigtails, a second girl with reddish brown hair and lastly a man with a ponytail and average stature. Shinji however failed to acknowledge their presence as much as the others did. He was lost in thought as he stared at the blood red oceanic fronts before him.

"Hello people. Lovely to meet you all. I am Ryoji Kaji, at your service. This girl with glasses is Mari and the redhead is Asuka." The man with ponytail greeted them with a smile. Mari waved at them and Asuka simply grinned with her head held high.

"Long time no see, Kaji. And you two have grown up very much since the last time I saw you girls." Misato said to the trio.

"Its really been a while, Misato." Mari said cheerfully.

"So, are these all pilot candidates?" Asuka asked pointing at the kids.

"The snowy white girl is Rei, the first child. The boy looking at the ocean is Shinji, the third child. The one in a tracksuit is Toji, the other with glasses is Kensuke and last but not the least, the pigtailed girl is Hikari. These three are school friends of the pilots and they joined us for the trip." Misato gave the brief intro. Shinji still failed to acknowledge the situation and was poked on his right arm by Kensuke.

"Do you want something Kensuke?" Shinji said turning to the boy. He was lacking his usual vigor and looked solemn

"Do you know why the Evas are here?" Kensuke asked with a low voice.

"Unit-02 is new here and they are about to test some new equipment." Shinji replied blankly in a tired voice. Kensuke was quick to notice his friend in low spirits and decided to cheer him up. He knew Shinji for a while and had pretty good knowhow of what he likes. He took out his camcorder, put a video on play and handed it over to the boy standing distressed.

"What's this…." Shinji was stopped when he heard Godzilla's roar. The three new faces noticed the sound as well and ran over to Shinji so they can see the mystery footage. It was the battle between the sixth angel Ramiel and the Kaiju King. The scene of 'Godzilla moving thru the Angel's blast attack and defeating it in one blow' played, but it failed to pull off the same reaction from Shinji as it did from the other three viewers.

"It was real after all." Asuka said from Shinji's left.

"I have my doubts cleared up." Mari said with a grin.

"How did you managed to tape this down?" Kaji asked looking at Kensuke who was a little nervous now. Misato behind him was deadpanned and threatened to drill many holes straight thru his head. "Oh. I think I got the idea." Kaji said realizing that the boy must have sneaked out of the shelters.

Shinji returned the camcorder and walked off the deck towards a lone spot but stopped when alarms blared among the fleet of ships.

"Everyone get inside. An Angel is coming straight for us." Misato said after she read the message on her PDA. "Rei. Asuka. Go put on your plugsuits and get in the Evas."

All the people did as told except for Shinji and Kensuke. Shinji's mood seemed to brighten up with the news of an angel attack while Kensuke was thrilled to record another live monster smack-down. The two boys acknowledged each other standing out alone and had same thoughts at that moment. _Let's tape it down._ The two looked for a right spot to place themselves. Kensuke had started recording already and a while later saw the two girls hopping in their entry plugs which slid in the neck of the Evas. Unit-00 was devoid of its grievous injuries that it took at the disposal of Godzilla. Unit-02 was similar to the other Evas in physical structure except that it had primary red coloring with few orange and black. The head sported four green eyes and small spiky plates. Both the Evas wielded the B-type equipment giving them a bulkier appearance than usual and two large sniper rifles.

A minute or two later, a swell in the ocean appeared marking the advent of the assailant of planet Earth, known as the seventh Angel, named Gaghiel. Shinji and Kensuke climbed up the walls of the control center and reached a sufficient height at its top. The flat surface had some shafts that helped them in keeping themselves in place and from falling off the top. Kensuke was pointing his camcorder at the swell lunging towards them while Shinji stood by him keeping a keen eyesight on the oceans around as if looking for something else.

Bursting through the waters, the Angel revealed itself. The waves produced by its emergence threatened to capsize some frigates. The Angel itself was a mountain of living flesh with a body similar to a stingray yet distinctly alike some lizard at the same time. The beast of god was over 300m in length with a mouth as big as an Eva's torso lined with teeth the size of SUVs. The skin was a sickly white on the underside and a muddy brown over the top, with texture akin to that of an eel. There was also a bony face not unlike that of Sachiel.

* * *

 **Infant Island**

 **Indonesia**

In the center of the island, in a certain inactive volcano, a colorful peanut-shaped egg was stirring slightly. The divine moth had yet to be reincarnated completely. The two guardians around it laid on its sides with unwavering focus on the surroundings. They felt the rise of two more foes and how they fell to their mighty ally and family member. The rise of another had not gone unnoticed and they also felt the increased power of this new abomination. Rodan stood up and cackled lightly to his fellow guardian. Anguirus rumbled and the pterosaur monster walked out of the cavernous pit. When he reached the shore, he looked in the direction where he is supposed to go. Then spreading his enormous wings he took to the skies in a blink of an eye, leaving a sonic boom in his wake and flew at supersonic speeds towards the battlefronts.

 _Rodan, The King of the Skies, is ready to avenge the world._

* * *

 **Carrier deck of Naval fleet**

 **Pacific ocean, 12miles off coast of Tokyo-3**

Rei and Asuka steeled themselves for the abomination before them and clutched tightly on the sonic rifles held by their Evas. The Angel howled a deafening cry that sent chills up the very spines of everyone present. In the control center, Hikari and Toji wrapped their arms around each other and barely managed to stay conscious.

The naval vessels began bombarding the monster with artillery shells, armor piercing rounds and some also fired bunker bombs. Most of shots were deflected off by the A.T. field but some bunker busters managed to pass thru and blow away huge chunks of flesh. The girls joined the fray and bathed the abomination with hypersonic bullets that pierced into its flesh. The beast however shrugged off the damage and dove into the waters. After a few seconds it leapt out of the sea from behind the two Evas but before it could chomp down on them, the waters from his location a while ago erupted outwards as a figure leapt out and over the Evas and slammed into Gaghiel's face with astonishing speed. Several teeth were knocked out which fell in the ocean, on the flight deck and one managed to crash beside Kensuke and Shinji.

"What the hell was that?!" Kensuke exclaimed. Shinji simply grinned at the question for the answer was too obvious.

The two figures vanished beneath the waves in a mighty splash that nearly drowned the flight deck supporting the two units. All the viewers tried to put up an explanation but they got the answer soon enough.

Gaghiel surfaced first and tried to regain his sense of balance. Just then, a swell rose before it and the water trembled apart by a thunderous roar.

 _*Skreeeeoooonngkkk*_

Godzilla had arrived to lay the Angel to eternal rest. The beast of god roared at the monster King and lunged at him with jaws wide open. The nuclear Leviathan caught the toothy mouth in the nick of time and spun around, then tossed the Angel away from the flight deck in a display of his sheer strength, but missed something important.

"How is that even possible?! That's ridiculous and totally insane!" Toji exclaimed at Godzilla's move. The gasps of the crew supported his point save for one.

"No. That's Godzilla." Misato said with an amused grin.

Gaghiel was thrown roughly 200m away and Godzilla swam towards it, slamming his bulk in the Angel's back before it could recover. Gaghiel flailed wildly and struck G in the head with one of its arm-like appendages. The monster King was stunned for a second and regaining his senses watched the Angel heading for the two giants one of whom was his enemy a week ago. That didn't concerned him in the least and G charged in for the kill, but something got hold of his leg, stopping him from moving on. Looking down at the new trouble he found it to be Ebirah. Godzilla was actually surprised to see the kaiju alive. He had defeated the monster once brutally who lost one of his arm along with taking a pointblank atomic breath shot and then the shrimp never showed up again before him prompting him to assume the kaiju dead. But here is he again, ready to pick a fight with him. _Uh…wait a minute, hold on a second. This is not the right time to fight the crustacean. The Angel's still on the loose._ Recalling the need of the hour, Godzilla slammed his tail hard in Ebirah's head which freed him from the grip. He turned and delivered a thunderous punch between the shrimp's eyes sending him away in the depths of the bloody seas. G turned towards the Angel and rushed for it.

 _A while ago_

"Rei. Asuka. The Angel is heading for you two. Maintain your fire. Asuka grab the progressive harpoon and be ready for close quarters combat. Rei keep up the gunshots." Misato said over their comm-link.

The girls obeyed the command and picked their weapons. The Angel sped for them and with a mighty heave, leapt into the air. Asuka followed the monster's suit and jumped off the carrier, with her harpoon at the ready. She sliced at the Angel with the harpoon while midair, leaving a huge gash on its underside and breaking off its jump. The two fell into the ocean below and gallons of LCL flowed out of the cut that the beast received from the harpoon. It turned around and lashed at the red Eva with open jaws, intent to tear it to shreds. Asuka had spent most of her life training to combat things like this and putting that knowhow to smart use she spun the harpoon with her hands and thrust it vertically in Gaghiel's mouth where it stuck and impaled the jaws, keeping them open. Asuka noticed a red glow in its throat which turned out to be the core. She fired a barrage of spikes from the Eva's shoulder pylons, straight into the gaping mouth of the beast which slowed down considerably in the water and only a few managed to dig in the orb even if by less than half their length. The Angel shrieked in pain and annoyance, swatting its _limbs_ wildly and struck the Eva square in the chest cracking the armor plates over there.

"Command station. I located the core. Repeat. Core located. Over." Asuka said over the comm-links while trying to shrug off the impact.

However, before she could get a response, a dark blur slammed into the Angel, shattering the shaft of the harpoon and Gaghiel's lower jaw. For the first time in her life, Asuka saw the creature called Godzilla, up close and the sight wasn't a pleasing one at all. Though the monster was a dwarf when compared to the Angel, he was still an intimidating presence and for a moment, Asuka could have sworn that she felt his unfathomable power.

Godzilla's back to resume his battle but Gaghiel's not playing around. The Angel showed an impressive ability to adapt and change by increasing the mass of its forelimbs before splitting them into dozens of tentacles covered in obsidian like spikes. The tentacles whipped through the waters and wrapped around Godzilla's neck, the spikes digging in his skin. The King grabbed many of the appendages and tried to rip them away from his body, but the Angel pulled harder in an attempt to squeeze the life out of the saurian. G retaliated by releasing a short pulse of his atomic breath, incinerating many tentacles and boiling away the surrounding water instantly. Before any of the combatants could throw a blow at the other, Ebirah came from behind and clamped down on Godzilla's neck with the large rugged and sharp claws from behind. Then using the savage mandibles, the crustacean tried to get a bite out of the saurian's neck. Asuka leapt into action and withdrew her progressive knife, moved thru the waters and impaled the hide of the monster prawn, which was just enough to put a cavity in the tough exoskeleton and loosen the chokehold on G's neck who quickly took hold of the claws and threw the monster at the Angel with a clear hit. He turned and glared at the unexpected helper who nodded to him. In the cockpit, Asuka was downright uneasy about her course of action but to her relief G knew what the gesture meant and with a slight reluctance in his head, accepted the assistance. The two defenders faced their opponents together and took their stances. What came however, was quite unexpected and utterly gross.

Some of Gaghiel's tentacles were wrapped around Ebirah, while the other pierced right through the soft spots on the crustacean's body. The beast then opened its jaws and several more tentacles emerged from behind the core in its throat and completely engulfed the monster prawn. Ebirah let out a weak cry as life slipped from him and to the surprise of Godzilla himself, the Angel devoured the kaiju whole, without leaving a trace. Asuka felt like retching at the despicable sight but she controlled herself.

Gaghiel's body grotesquely bubbled and expanded, the skin changed its color from brown and white to a muddy red, the body texture shifted from the slippery-smooth to spiky-hard, while the limbs stretched and bent gruesomely with many becoming like pincers of a predatory insect while the front four turned into claws with a thicker lower digit, the rear elongated into a spiky tail and finally the cracked jaws fixed themselves and split into mandibles lined with vicious teeth. Gaghiel bellowed a deafening roar as a challenge to its enemies.

 _Above the water surface_

"Uh…Shinji?" Kensuke spoke when he saw the sea water trembling.

"Yeah buddy?" Shinji said with eyes locked on the waters.

"Can you see what's going on down there? 'Cuz I can't get anything on the camera."

"No clue here. But I think there was another thing with the three of them."

"What is it now? Another Angel?"

"Not sure 'bout that. And even if there is, it has dug its own grave."

"How are you so sure with that?"

"Do you know where I've been this whole week?"

"Teacher said that you're out of town."

Shinji winced at that and looked at the nerd with a face contorted with confusion. "You really have no _idea_ what happened in old Tokyo?"

"Some N2 bombs were tested there a few days ago. Wait a second. Were you involved in that by any way?" Kensuke asked with curiosity.

"The Government attacked Godzilla and I was thrown in the mess to fight him along with Rei and some giant robot they called Jet Alone." Shinji emphasized every word of his statement.

Kensuke stared at him with eyes widened in disbelief. He was no longer paying attention to the nauseating sound that came from the Angel's transformation. "You fought Godzilla for a whole week?"

"Are you nuts? He screwed us up in less than 15minutes. We were in the hospital for the week, lying out cold until we woke up today in the morning. I doubt if even god would know how we lived."

 _Below the oceans_

Asuka saw the transformation and also how much the Angel increased in size. The previous 300m long Angel was now easily at twice that length and looked more durable and deadly. This fearsome change in the Angel's morphology however didn't had any I'll effects on Godzilla's thoughts but simply enraged him further.

Ebirah sure was a pain to the monster King and his death won't have bothered him anyhow. But a death like this? No. Even someone as annoying as Ebirah is undeserving of it. For the first time the saurian felt sympathy for the crustacean and with a wish to avenge his dignity (if he had any) the King called upon his atomic energies and released a supercharged atomic breath in an instant. The hellfire ionized the waters around and incinerated a huge chunk of flesh on the Angel's left side pulling a screech of agony from Gaghiel. The intensity of light nearly blinded Asuka and she reeled back to avoid getting caught in the brawl without being able fight back.

The abomination threw the frontal pair of its claws at G who just dodged them by a few meters but it was futile as the claws unhinged from the elbow and like the raptorial legs of a praying mantis, speared through the water and beyond Godzilla's neck, then retracted instantly catching G by the neck. Gaghiel drew close to the monster King and locked him in a raptorial cage with the second pair of claws as well. Godzilla tried to free himself but the Angel held on tight. Had Gaghiel knew about the radioactive Leviathan, he would have never tried something this much stupid. Extremely pissed with the alien monster, G released a horrendous nuclear pulse which brutally scorched the new exoskeleton of the Angel and stunned it greatly. Breaking free from the Angel's grip, Godzilla slashed savagely at the Angel and tore apart the shell and flesh. Gaghiel used all his claws to strike Godzilla in head three time in rapid succession. Then using the minuscule chance, swam away from the saurian and towards the flight deck carrying Unit-00.

Asuka had regained her sense and saw the Angel heading for the carrier with Godzilla in hot pursuit. She moved for the Angel as well but realized that the Angel would reach the carrier and probably eat Unit-00 along with Rei, just like it ate the crustacean monster. She turned on her comm-link with Unit-00 and yelled, "Rei, get away from the flight deck! The Angel is coming to eat you!"

 _Above the waters_

Rei heard to the yelling of her fellow pilot and wondered if she was trying to play a joke on her. She could have sworn that she saw flashes of blue light a few times which without a doubt came from Godzilla's use of atomic breath. But the notion of the Angel coming to eat her didn't settled well in her head. That was when the Angel burst out from the waters and leapt for the white and yellow Eva. Time slowed down for the blue haired girl as she witnessed the approaching form of the Angel. She was quick to not the complete makeover of the abomination's body. Fear gripped her and she found herself unable to move. Shinji and Kensuke shared the same sentiments as the blue haired girl when they saw the mandibles lined with huge canines closing in for the Eva.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry this chapter took for ever but I think a few more chapters are gonna be late as well.**

 **I wanted to add more material but this is already 16 pages+. Next chapter may take a week or two, possibly more.**

 **Thank you guys for being so patient. I will complete this story at most by the end of this year.**

 **R &R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**W.o.G.**

 **Response to a guest's comment on chapter 11:** Godzilla's healing is actually as fast as I've depicted. For instance, in VS Biollante, he was impaled by the plant monster's vines and also got his skin/scales corroded by her acid spray. But the next moment we see him(barely ten seconds later) he is as good as new. Second incident that I remember, when MechaG(Heisei version) used its shock anchors for the first time, they visibly dug into his torso. Again a few seconds later after G reversed the current flow and fried his doppelganger's circuitry, he rose to his feet and charged in for the machine without any visible damage. I can go on-and-on like this, until I consider the attack from the Absolute-zero cannon, which managed to carve a pattern in G's chest and reduced the healing factor. Again, note that at low temperatures, Godzilla's body system slows down considerably and that's how he was trapped in South pole during Final wars and chapter 1 of this story. If you doubt any other thing I have depicted, you're most welcome to question.

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Unexpected developments_

 **12 miles off the coast of Tokyo-3**

 **Flight Deck**

The transformed Angel closed in on Unit-00 with it's huge mandibles ready to turn the Eva into ground-meat. The minuscule time period became an eternity for the spectators and most of all, for Rei. Just when the mandibles reached past the Eva's head, a red blur came literally out of the blue and rammed onto the Angel's back at more than Mach3 throwing it back into the water. The Angel was snapped in half with the armored exoskeleton donning undeniably huge cracks in it. The shockwave from the impact threw Unit-00 off the frigate and into the murky oceans while Shinji and Kensuke nearly fell off the command station's top, with the former holding on to the edge with his fingertips and keeping the later in a chokehold with his legs, so that he don't fall down. Everyone present in the vessels was stunned as well and then a cackling sound bellowed from the newcomer as it rose in the air once again.

Rodan roared a challenge to the Angel who was not in a good shape, to say the least. Just then, the broken Gaghiel received a head-butt in the gut from a speeding Godzilla who then further pressed the advantage and blasted the abomination with his atomic breath, pushing it a little less than half a kilometer away from the naval vessels. He surfaced to meet the new fighter who was all too familiar to him. Rodan landed on the carrier frigate and looked at Godzilla who returned the glance and both nodded to each other knowing what the other had in mind. After all, they had known each other for who knows how long. The Evas got to the surface as well and held the flight deck for some support.

"What was that thing?!" Rei actually shrieked.

"Another monster appeared and the Angel…..well…uh…ate it." Asuka said uneasily.

"What the crap?!" Rei and all the personnel who heard Asuka, yelled in a chorus.

Asuka didn't said anything but looked at the new helper instead. Rei turned to the avian monster as well who was keeping a sharp sight on the Angel that was floating idly in the distance.

 **Command station**

"Another monster? What in the world is going on?" Toji said in disbelief. Hikari had already passed out and was resting against him.

"That's Rodan, I guess." Mari said with curiosity unlike any on the whole fleet aside from the two _delinquents_ currently over their heads and out in the open.

"That's definitely him." Kaji said in an intellectual tone. "The long beak like a pterosaur, a fearsome reptilian visage, crest with three distinct horns, an upright stature and an abdomen shielded with jagged and spiky bony plates with an armor of scales on the rest of the body. That's Rodan indeed. Oh, and also he is nearly 90 meters with a wingspan slightly more than twice his height."

"Anything else you would like to puke out, Kaji?" an irritated Misato stated from behind the technicians.

"Uh…yes! The wing-membranes may look delicate but they are quite durable. Also Rodan can fly at supersonic speeds and outmaneuver jet planes with little to no difficulty and the sharp claws and talons can leave some really nasty wounds." Kaji didn't noticed the sarcasm in Misato's comment and spoke up like an excited child. The Major turned around and shot him a death glare that murdered the words he had in mind.

"Your kaiju-knowledge is not impressive to her." Mari said with an amused grin. "You have to try harder. MUCH HARDER." Kaji didn't responded to Mari's advice and simply stood silent for words can have grim consequences.

"What's the status on the Angel?" Misato said turning to the technicians.

"Angel is still alive, Major. But appears to be immobilized." One of the technicians spoke from his chair.

 _Everyone can see that you idiot. Aargh…..Asuka said she located the core but where is it?_ Misato thought to herself and then switched on the comm-link with the two Evas.

"Asuka, you said you located the core but I don't see any. Is it inside the Angel's body?"

"Yes. It was inside the throat before it transformed." Asuka replied to the Major.

"What do you mean by 'it _was_ inside'?"

"I saw the core before the Angel turned the giant lobster into instant snack" _*That was Ebirah*_ Kaji said in between only to receive a elbow in the gut from his beloved(?) Misato. "But after it grew and changed I was unable to check on it." Asuka said.

"This means we don't have a choice then." Misato said evilly.

"Major? What are you planning to do?" Rei asked warily.

"We….are gonna blow up….that goddamned Angel! Hahahahaha!" Misato said like the devil and the demonic laughter only supported the sentiment.

 _Silence._ This one word = Everyone's status.

"No. Really. We are gonna blow the Angel. To tiny little bits." Misato said like an innocent child trying to emphasize an unrealistic claim.

"How exactly are you planning to do this?" Asuka asked, unsure of the success.

"The Angel is tough on the outside, so, hitting it directly is pretty much useless."

"Yeah, we know that."

"But we never tried to blow it up from the inside. So here is the plan. First we use the D-03 missiles and some bunker busters to carve out passages in its body and then we drop all the remaining explosive in its mouth as well as the freshly opened holes and _**KABOOM**_."

 _Silence._

"All right. I'm in with the idea." Rei broke the silence.

" _*sighs*_ I'm in as well." Asuka gave her approval.

 **A few meters above Misato**

 **Top of the command station**

Shinji pulled himself up to the top along with Kensuke and eased the chokehold.

"You okay, Kensuke?"

"If you consider 'hanging while caught in a chokehold and then being dragged like that' is okay. Then yes, I am fine."

"Don't be a baby, now. I saved you from 'getting your head striking hard on the floor down there'."

"That doesn't mean you have to put me in a headlock!"

"I had no choice. Besides where's the camera?"

"On my right hand. The buckle held on pretty well."

"Don't waste time and shoot the fight."

"You don't have to tell me!"

"I do need to tell you because you're wasting a lot of time."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yeah. Arguing with me is a good use of time isn't it?!"

"You really need to work on your attitude!"

"Shut up Kensuke or I'll throw into the ocean!"

"You can't! Uh….wait a minute. I can get a clear shot of the fight if I'm close to them."

"Don't be a douchebag. You'll lose what little life you have."

Their bickering was stopped when they found the two Evas to be over their heads.

" _Shinji! Have you gone nuts?! What the hell are you doing out here?!"_ Rei's voice boomed thru Unit-00's speakers.

"We were just recording the fight in real-time." Shinji said in a cool way. But that didn't helped as both the girls growled at his stupid answer.

"Be ready for a month long detention!" Rei yelled at him. "And you also brought a civilian with you. That's not gonna end well for you."

"Come on, don't make a mess out of it." Shinji said again in an attempt to turn the tides.

"Uh…guys?" Kensuke said warily.

"Yeah?" Shinji replied in a tone akin to Kensuke's.

"The Angel is shifting." Kensuke said tremblingly.

Shinji and the two Evas looked in the direction of the Angel and there it was. The titanic body of the beast stirred in the distant waters and the wounded regions began to bubble. The burn marks from G's atomic breath were healed first and then the broken torso fixed itself back in place. The bony face expanded and then contracted back, taking a crocodilian shape. The upper set of mandibles fused with the new skull and completed its reptilian look, while the lower mandibles first melded together before splitting in half like a snake's jaw and closing like the cleavage was nonexistent. The pair of forearms on each spiraled into each other and transitioned into clawed hands, while all the hind legs along with the tail, elongated into a bush of tentacles with spikes sprouting from every here and there. Gaghiel was back in the game with a new makeover. The abomination bellowed a roar that sounded for miles across and sent chills up the spines of every human present near the boundless arena.

Godzilla roared back at the blasphemous creature and glided thru the water, towards the shape-shifter. Rodan cackled a battlecry and took to the air with a flap of his wings, threatening to blow away the two unsafe idiots who were guarded by the Evas from the hurricane-akin winds.

Gaghiel saw them closing in and displayed the latest ability it acquired. The hollow-pit-like eyes on its crocodilian face flashed brightly followed by an energy blast emanating from them and going straight for Rodan. The skylord swiftly changed his course, evading the attack which was without-a-hint, directed towards Godzilla. The beam exploded in the saurian's face, obscuring his vision in smoke. G moved out of the miniature smokescreen and found the Angel vanished from its location. He dove into the waters to get a hint of his enemy's whereabouts, but he didn't liked it one bit when he got one.

The Angel had somehow covered the distance in the short time lag it made and latched on the monster King with the three unhinged jaws wide apart. G grabbed the upper one with his arms and stopped the lower two with his legs. He tried to tear them apart but the Angel saw through it beforehand and used the tentacles to restrain his mouth, limbs and the tail. Gaghiel rose out of the waters with Godzilla still in his mouth flailing to get free. Retaliation to the Angel's grappling and attempt to make a meal out of Godzilla, came in the form of a nuclear shockwave that severed the tentacles, nearly dismembered the jaws, boiled the skin of the Angel and vaporized the waters close by.

Gaghiel didn't got a chance to heal as Rodan went for dive-bombing and impaled the Angel's back with his beak, narrowly missing the core hidden deep inside the creature. The beast screeched in pain and threw the scorched tentacles at the avian monster who was quick to pull his head out and build up the safe gap but a few of the spiky whips got a lucky shot, snaring his legs and tearing through his scaly armor with their spikes. Godzilla used a short burst of his atomic breath to free the avian and then lunged forward at the Angel. Both the creatures grappled with each other, none gaining the advantage. Godzilla matched Gaghiel in strength but the many tentacles it possessed countered the savagery of the saurian. Gaghiel fired his optical beams striking G in the face and used the momentary advantage by overwhelming the King with its own sheer size and the stalemate went on.

From nearly 200m away, the vessels pointed their loaded cannons at Gaghiel. To further add to their advantage G fired a pointblank atomic breath from below the waters, which pierced straight through the Angel's body. Gaghiel reeled back in pain and gave a larger area to be aimed at. The first salvo of the D-03 missiles and the bunker busters were shot from the naval fleet. Striking the Angel dead on, the D-03s drilled deep into the Angel's body and the bunker busters stuck in its flesh. All the bombs exploded at the same instant in a fiery explosion that turned the beast into something reminiscent of Swiss cheese. The remaining firearms which were shot at the passages and comically enough, all the projectiles disappeared into Gaghiel and it was like nothing happened to him. Godzilla and Rodan stared at the creature who was equally confused. The beast shook its belly left and right to ascertain the presence of the foreign materials. Just then the payload exploded inside the beast, shattering its core and reducing the Angel to a pile of smothering biomass which burst into a fountain of LCL. Gaghiel was no more.

Rodan and Godzilla roared in victory. The skylord cackled at the monster King and was quick to take his leave. Godzilla looked at his friend's shrinking form. His thoughts then wondered to his human allies and he turned to the mostly intact fleet.

Even through the video feed of the saurian floating nearly 200m away, every single person could feel the burning glare boring into their very soul. His fiery orange eyes gave off a dim glow in the blaze of the boastful sun. There was something about him, that put the mortal minds in a trance. Something old, yet unwavering against the relentless flow of time. Something beyond the worth of anyone to touch. Something incomparable and unknown.

The King turned away and dove back into the oceans, swimming along the direction where Rodan flew off.

Back at the fleet, Misato managed to break out of the stupor and ordered the recovery crew to get the pilots out. She looked around and found that two people were absent at the moment. She ran out of the command station and onto the deck looking around. She found the missing pieces sitting on the top of the command station, out in the open and staring absentmindedly at the receding form of Godzilla.

Misato took off her high heels and threw them at the boys. Kensuke was hit in the throat and fortunately not with the base. Shinji received one in the face and nearly lost his balance. Misato suppressed a smile and looked at them with a stoic expression. They both climbed down of their hide- _out_ but with different things in their heads. Shinji worked his brain to sway and bribe the Major while Kensuke was consumed by the events of the day: getting invited by NERV to a military fleet carrying two Evas and many beauties, seeing two of the most popular kaijus live in action along with a video footage of the battle recorded by himself and lastly receiving a shoe from a supermodel-like hot woman.

"Can I put these back on your feet?" This was the first thing spoken among the three people and it came from Kensuke who had a slight nosebleed and drool coming out of his mouth. This was more than enough to creep out both Shinji and Misato who decided to discard away the footwear immediately. The remaining time somehow passed out in an impalpable, awkward and eerie silence. The pilots were recovered from the Evas and were brought to the rest of the main crew. It took nearly an hour and half to get back to the fortress city of Tokyo-3.

* * *

 **NERV -Lunar Base-(After the Angel's defeat)**

"Another one fell before his might." Kaworu Nagisa said looking at Earth.

"That flying pest has returned as well." SEELE-01's monolith spoke from behind him. "But that will not halt the scenario since Mark-06 is finally ready to destroy them both."

"You have been on this planet for well over 1000 years and yet you lack the grip on the fact that destroying him is not as easy as we expect it to be." Kaworu said with a warm smile on his face. "I'm honestly surprised at how naïve yo-…" Kaworu stopped here when he turned around to face the monolith. His face contorted from a smiling one to one consumed with unadulterated terror. The monolith spun around as well to see what stopped the nephilem in between his words. The object in sight was not something pleasing but the embodiment of terror and chaos itself.

Out on the dusty terrain of the moon, in the hostile vaccum of space, was lying a being of unfathomable prowess. But he appeared to be dead and the speculation was further strengthened by the missing lower half of the body and other unspeakable injuries.

The monolith, slowly but surely, began to laugh at the sight of what could be and what had been a great weapon. Kaworu realized what may transpire if this creature is turned into a puppet for the old men or if they can harness his power. As if on instinct, he extended his A.T. field to the Mark-06, taking over the control and took the spear of Cassius via the Eva. Then willed it to shatter the safety glass towards Earth and floated over to the Eva's shoulder following which, both of them sped towards the blood stained planet.

The monolith of Lorenz Kihl didn't made any objection and neither did it voiced a curse or swear. He knew that the gain was far greater than the loss and what he required of the seeds of life, was already under his wraps. The emergency hatches were shut stopping the loss of further atmosphere and blocking the view of the planet along with the incoming sunlight. Kihl ordered the _corpse_ to be salvaged and crucified to the cross that formerly held Mark-06. Biofeedback of the creature was weak but it was there. Some mechanical arms began to take samples of the body tissues from horrific opening in its abdomen below which there was nothing. No legs or a trace of anything ever being there. Kihl was grinning to himself while looking at the _cargo._

"Once again, the King of terror will serve our purpose. I feel if he is bound to do our bidding-…." Kihl's voice was killed when the intact middle head of the monster stirred and the pair of blood red eyes opened and glowed menacingly. It was all too obvious that the beast's gaze was darted towards the monolithic Kihl. A thunderous voice echoed in his head.

* * *

 **Think your words Xilien! Do you think you can control me?!**

Kihl broke out of his shock and gave a mental reply. _My descendants have done it on without any trouble and so have many other species. I am one of the most superior beings in the cosmos, so there is no reason to doubt._ Kihl said with confidence which was weakened when the monster did the mental equivalent of laughter.

 **You thoughts are shrouded in misconception. None had been able to command me and neither will you or anyone.**

 _You're lying!_

 **Soothe yourself with that. But reality is far different from what you know.**

 _Explain me now!_ Kihl said with rage filling up his mind. He was forced to repent his tone soon after he spoke as a psychic attack nearly dismembered his nerves and consciousness.

 **Keep your tone low! I will not hesitate to destroy you and your fellow parasites!** The beast roared in the Xilien's head. Just then the remaining members of SEELE were summoned in his head by the monster.

 **King Ghidorah?!** All the members exclaimed at the mental image of the golden dragon.

 **Let me see. Simeon, Kilaak, Vortac, Mysterian, Nebulan and Seatopian. Specimen from every pathetic race I bestowed mercy upon.**

 _What are you doing here?_ The nebulan aka SEELE-05 asked the terror King.

 **I am not here of my own free will. The injuries I succumbed at the disposal of my sworn enemy, forced me to go in a slumber. It is fate that brought me to him yet again so that I can pay him back a 100 times more.**

 _Your enemy is here?_ SEELE-06, who is the Seatopian ancestor, asked.

 **You are well aware of him. The one being that is responsible for the defeat of your civilizations.**

 _You mean Godzilla?!_ Asked the Simeon aka SEELE-02.

 _That is impossible._ The Vortac aka SEELE-04 spoke up.

 **It** _was_ **him.**

 _You mean to say, that overgrown lizard somehow travelled far across the vast extent of space to an alien planet where you happened to be and defeated you?_ SEELE-03, who is the Kilaak as Ghidorah identified him, said in a offensive tone. A split second later he and the rest of the leaders froze in fear at the starkness of the situation they were in at the moment. To their surprise, KG swallowed his rage(but not his pride)and replied in a monotone.

 **As improbable as it may sound, but that is the truth. Still, there is no need for you to undertake that sort of tone because I can destroy at least you people and a good chunk of this pathetic planet without much trouble. And just in case you don't remember, you are not my masters. All of your species were nothing but my pawns in my game of revenge and so will be you!** KG said the last part with a deafening thunder and assailed them all with his psyche all the while probing their memories and knowledge to find something useful. He did succeed in both his torture and his _research_.

In the base itself, KG hijacked the controls through Kihl's command over the systems. Directing his will over two of the many techno-organic arms, he retrieved two canisters from a collection of nine, with markings **01** and **02.** Then threw them into his mouth and chomped on them. And then, shocked himself with his remaining energy! Not only that, he also drained power from the base and began to glow an ethereal gold. His flesh and scales fused together and all the injuries were healed as if they were never present. His newly regenerated legs receded in his body and became a pair of pads. The glow faded consistently and revealed the new face of terror. The skin and wings had took on a smooth and uniform texture. There was trident-like padding of armor/skin on his chest. The color scheme became uniform as well, with the entirety of the body donning a whitish-gold in place of the solid gold which was only left on the middle and edge of the three paddings as well as the outer lining of the eyes. The eyes themselves were the same as the rest of the body but with thick crimson rings defining the irises and the gold center defining the pupils. Ghidorah was reborn. The sheer might and cunning of Ghidorah were fused with the powers of Adam and Lilith themselves. Ghidorah was no longer worthy of being a King for the title itself wasn't enough to define his power, his beauty and the divine glory. He was now a god. The God of Terror.

The other six monoliths appeared as well and witnessed their new master while still suffering the aftereffects of the psychic attack. The first to speak up was the Mysterian(SEELE-05).

"What have you done?"

 **I did what was the necessity of the moment.**

"You cannot get away from us!" Kihl snapped at the floating form of Ghidorah who chuckled at his words.

 **Who said I am getting away? I have a task to accomplish and you will serve me for its fruition.** The God roared in their heads and used his new improved ability to painfully show them how he _was_ the one who controlled their descendants and deluded every single person. Another psychic strike from the God sent the alien leaders in a fit of agonizing pain. Just when he eased his assault, which he won't have strained himself doing for all of eternity, they all weakly said in chorus,

" _ **All hail, Lord Ghidorah."**_

* * *

 **NERV HQ**

 **Tokyo-3**

The notorious behavior of Shinji and Kensuke was brought to the notice of Yui and company. The otaku was lucky enough to be spared after a warning but Shinji didn't shared the fortune. In the debriefing room he was sitting with the new faces at NERV, Rei and his three classmates. They were introduced to Kiyara, who became the goddess for Toji and Kensuke, and Kyoko, who received a bone crushing hug from Mari and Asuka before the two perverts can start thinking something nostalgic. Lastly, it was decided to give them an insight on Godzilla and the Kaiju tussle. This is where Shinji got his punishment. He was the most excited, along with Kensuke, but as per his mother's command he was forced out of the room. He tagged along with Kyoko and Kiyara who were going to their new workplace in the labyrinth where his mother was supposed to be.

The new room was the size of an Olympics' swimming pool, host six desks made of some glass like material sporting three touchscreen computers, twin 3-D projectors and an opaque storage cabinet. The room was occupied by Yui, Ritsuko, Misato and Miki, all with their eyes dug into the screens on their tabletops. None of them bothered to look up from their work and even the two woman he accompanied were back to their work.

"Mom. Why am I forced out of the briefing room when the documentary was started?" Shinji sounded irritated when he asked.

"Because you disobeyed the Major's order and stayed out on the deck at the time of a red level alert." Miki said looking at him and gave him a warm smile that eased him somewhat. Yui remained silent.

"I accept my folly. Here's my formal apology, I'm sorry. I won't repeat my actions. Fine now?" Shinji said to the women.

"I am sorry as well, but we are not backing down from this one." Ritsuko said with her head drowned in crap load of paper.

"I am ready for detention. I swear I'll stay in my room for a month without causing any trouble. Are we cool now?"

"It won't be enough for you." Miyuki said and stretched her body to move out the stiffness.

"Okay. I will heed all your advice, listen to everything you say and do whatever you ask. Now?"

"No." Yui finally spoke to her son and sat idly staring at him.

"Why? What else do you want?" Shinji was visibly frustrated at the moment.

"We want you to be more responsible and rational with your decisions." Yui said in calm yet authoritative tone.

"How so?" Shinji asked nonchalantly.

"You risked both your life and that of your friend. You insulted your father the moment you met him which I think he deserved but not before all the personnel who were working in the Eva cages. You fought thoughtlessly at the arcade instead of trying to sway the fight. And you also played with the plug depth in the Eva during Ramiel's attack." Kyoko explained the deal to the boy.

"Me risking Kensuke's life? He stayed out on his own accord. _My father_ left me alone with a stranger when I was four and didn't even bothered to call me once for the whole 10 years and in his call letter a few months ago, there was only one word left unmarked which said _'Come'._ That arcade fight started because those thugs charged in first. And I didn't played with the plug depth. It happened all on its own. Was not my fault in the first place. If you ever have time, then take a moment to think what I've gone through my entire life. All the sufferings that I endured." Shinji snapped back in a bitter tone. As if on cue, Miki stood out from her desk and moved close to him. Then placing a hand on his forehead she closed her eyes. What Shinji felt was far beyond the limits of words to be explained.

"Shinji? You have taken Godzilla to be your idol, right?" Miki asked in low and soft voice.

"Did you just, peeked into my head?" Shinji asked in return to the question.

"No. What you felt was the misery of Godzilla." Miki replied ever so lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shinji said with shock evident in his voice.

"You idolized him simply on the basis of superficial knowledge about him. No one knows about his emotions and what he had endured."

"Giant monsters don't have emotions. They act on impulses. Instincts."

"They do have emotions. Just like us. Maybe more than us. Godzilla suffered losses you can't even imagine to bear. He has lived with such miserable feelings for over decades, centuries and even millennia before finding something to comfort himself. You just know of his strength and his feats. But did you ever realized what he has to go through. Every battle he fought and won had hardships and unbearable pain behind them. And it is so much that we can't even begin to imagine ourselves going through a fraction of it. He was the only being left alive in the oceans after the second impact. Even other monsters were left in suspended animation until now. He wandered through the oceans for any sign of life and failed. It took him two years to accept the harsh reality, before he went back to the deep ocean floor and laid dormant. It was only a miracle that he felt the Angel attacking Tokyo-3 and rose from the oceans. What you felt just now was nothing more than a grain of sand in a desert. If you truly want to be like him, then start accepting reality. Running away from the truth will only bring you more pain and suffering. If you want to make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and make a change. I heard these words from humans but Godzilla taught me the meaning." Miki said in a voice as warm and soothing as she could muster. The other occupants had stopped their work and were sitting with their heads down, waiting for his response.

"You should go home now. And don't worry about the documentary, it is being recorded. I'll hand it over to Misato and she'll give it to you." Yui said before Shinji could muster any words.

The boy looked around at the women's faces and they all smiled warmly at him. No anger. No grudge. There was only concern behind their eyes. Thinking that he needed time to give it a thought, he bowed to all of them and quietly left the place. The room itself was thrown into stroke of silence as none had anything left to talk about at that moment.

* * *

 **Misato's Apartment (Half an hour later)**

Shinji entered the house and the extent of cleanliness didn't budged him. The floors were clear and the smell coming off was also nice. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and sat on a chair in there itself. Pen-pen came out of his _room_ at the sound and greeted the boy in the only way he could.

 _Wark._

"Hi Pen-pen." Shinji said plainly.

The penguin read his face and went to the normal fridge. He opened it up and drew out a can of cranberry juice, which was definitely Misato's pick. He handed it over to the boy who allowed himself a small smile.

"You drink juice too?" Shinji asked with barely noticeable amusement.

Pen-pen nodded in disagreement and went to the booze-fridge. He took out a can and opened it without a pain. He went to his own fridge and came back with a straw dipped in the can. Then climbing on a chair and onto the table, he sat before the boy and gulped his beverage through the straw. Shinji followed the suit and opening his juice can, he took a sip of the sweet and tangy juice. Taking out his PDA, he noted that it was only 10:45 yet. He had his breakfast during the one hour long ride to the Tokyo bay. He finished his can and threw it in the dustbin. Pen-pen looked at him with some concern which seemed to reach him. His mind wandered to what Misato told him about the penguin's origin. He patted the bird on the head and left for his room. Pen-pen looked at him until he vanished out of his sight and then made it back to his personal space.

Shinji plugged in his earphones and the Walkman, listening to an instrumental music of Thai origin. He sat on the floor and rested his back against the bed. Closing his eyes, he soared through the ocean of knowledge which turned out to be nothing but a lake. He turned around and saw the marks he made on the wall. Brushing his hands over the scratches and slight dents, he repeated Miki's words in his head and thought for a long time. Really long time. When he finally reached the conclusion, it was 18:00 and the sun was near the horizon. Assuming the following day to be busy, he cooked a set of four meals. Two for the dinner and two for the breakfast. That however didn't made a difference for he would be forced to make another set of four meals in the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Done for now.**

 **For a better look of Lord Ghidorah, see the art by Kaijudude on DeviantArt under the same name.**

 **Main point, I will complete this particular story and then I'll write a new one with a different take on the characters. I may omit some of them to keep the flow and concept easy.**

 **Next chapter, Shinji shifts his house but the only option available is not any better.**


	13. Chapter 13

**W.o.G.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Review response:**

 **Those who gave their suggestions for the rewrite, thank you very much. I will try to write a story around your points once I finish this piece. And don't think I will leave anything halfway and undone like many authors had done for unknown reasons of their own which are better unknown. I respect their views and won't complain about their choice but I'll like it more if they complete their work. (** _I won't point out any particular of them, but you know what I mean, right?_ **) Not just me but many others would like it as well.**

 **Guest#1: I never saw Godzilla's wounds reopen even if he stays in a fight after getting hurt. You can be more specific for me to know better. In fact, Godzilla usually attacks more brutally and smartly if he is being overwhelmed. Examples being his fights against Mechagodzilla 2, Space Godzilla, Millenian UFO, Orga, etc.**

 **Guest#2: A Rodan with three head horns and red color is obviously from the Heisei series.**

 **Littleliar: What do you mean by** _This needs job._ **What needs** _job_ **and why?**

 **Guest#3: I've already read** _Monsters and Devils._ **It has a good setting and I look forward to it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 13: Runaway_

 **Misato's Apartment (19:00)**

After one hour of cooking, Shinji finally prepared the meal. Just then Pen-pen came out of his _room_ and went to the normal fridge. He opened it and tried to reach the can of sardines which was placed a little too high and a little too deep for his range. His failure pulled a small chuckle from Shinji who went over to him and took the can out for him and gave it to the penguin.

 _Wark._ Pen-pen 'said' after taking the offered can.

"No problem birdie." Shinji replied assuming that the penguin meant to say thank-you. He saw the bio engineered bird cleverly opening the can, pouring the contents in his bowl and devouring them like a crocodile. Everything about Pen-pen was unusual for a penguin, but that's what makes him all the more interesting.

Pen-pen quickly emptied his bowl and went back to his cool-house. Shinji began to move out of the kitchen as well when he caught a glimpse of what looked like a giant black humanoid similar to an Eva and holding a massive spear nearly equal to its height, well hid from the city of Tokyo-3 by the huge and dense vegetation, through the window. The most surprising fact was that it appeared in the few moments he was looking away and didn't even made a sound. Shinji began to doubt his own sanity, but discarded the thoughts in the favor of the high weird index of Tokyo-3. Shinji ducked under the table and pulled in the chairs to conceal his presence from the black Eva. He took out his PDA and clicked a quick-pic of the suspicious entity with as much stealth as he could manage. _Let's see. How come I end up in weird situations like this? Its probably your doing my dear parents, but I think this particular thing needs the most of my attention at the moment._ With that moving in his head, he mailed the picture to his mother and asked what to do next. Just then, the door bell rang, indicating someone's or something's arrival.

Shinji quietly moved to the main entrance and tried to smell, hear or anything animalistic to figure out the identity of his guest. He finally opted a more human way and asked the visitor,

"Who this might be?"

"No need to worry, Shinji Ikari. I am here on good terms." The voice that came from beyond the door was of a boy but was surprisingly calm.

A strong stench of blood reached Shinji's nose when he sniffed at the edges of the door again. Whoever the owner of the voice was, he was stained in blood or something similar to that.

"Two things. First, how do you know my name or me as for that matter. And second, how can I trust that you're on good terms when you reek off blood." Shinji said from behind the door. His words were straightforward without any fear or hesitation.

"I was observing you from far away since your arrival in Tokyo-3. And this smell of blood you ask is nothing but LCL. There is a black armored Eva out in the woods. You may be able to notice it through a window if you look carefully." The unknown boy said keeping his calm demeanor.

Shinji took the risk of facing the stranger and opened the door with his senses and reflexes on high alert. There wasn't very much right about his life, so, what could possibly go wrong? The stranger was a boy of his age but with an odd yet familiar look that felt unusually usual to him. The boy had pale-fair skin, ashen-white hair and red-gold eyes. Also, he was donning a plugsuit just like his own save for the armor like portion on the upper part of the torso which was a dark blue in the boy's case.

"Hello, Shinji Ikari. I am Kaworu Nagisa, the fourth child." The boy said in a calm tone with a warm smile.

"Well. You stole my part of introduction." Shinji replied to him.

Kaworu's face turned apologetic, "I am sorry. I didn't meant to…"

"Its alright. No need to be sorry. Just so you know, I saw your Eva a moment before you knocked the door." Shinji said and stopped the incoming apology.

"But I think I pressed the switch to the doorbell." Kaworu corrected him.

"Jeez, you really care about that?!" Shinji asked with a wince and then added, "Anyway, what's with Eva and the spear? I mean, why being so secretive?"

"Won't you allow me to come in first?"

"Uh… no. Misato will kill me if the carpet gets stained and you're all drenched in LCL. She was the one who cleaned the house and she won't be happy if even a part of it gets dirty."

Kaworu repeated the words in his head and analyzed them for a moment before decompressing his plugsuit and removing it completely.

"How about now?" Kaworu asked, stark naked.

"First, gross. Second, no. And third, people from NERV will soon be here, so, put that plugsuit on." Shinji replied with a deadpan face.

Kaworu followed the command but with a somewhat fallen face before turning to him with a curious look. "How it could be? I wasn't able to contact them. How could they have known my location and how do you know about it?"

"Know I said seeing your Eva?"

"Yes."

"I clicked a pic and mailed it to the overlord living in the base."

"You mean father?"

Shinji didn't followed the sense in which Kaworu used the term _father_ and replied, "Not him."

"Then who?"

As Shinji said a while ago, some NERV personnel, dressed in black, exited the lift and approached them. Shinji took his NERV ID card and put on his shoes. Then exited the house and closed the door behind him, locking it. "You'll know soon enough." He added and moved past the agents and the boy who were quick to follow behind.

* * *

 **At the same time**

 **In a car moving towards Tokyo-3**

Mitsuo Katagiri had a luxurious life before second impact. After the cataclysm, however, he decided to join the military in the search for adventure and was easily given the rank of a Major. The ensuing years were nothing but paperwork and chitchats with his colleagues. Later, he was promoted to the rank of commander for no reason other than that he didn't caused much unwanted damage during the strike against the monster someone codenamed Sachiel. In short, his life was pretty dull and event less in his regard.

But, what happened a few hours ago was the first spark of the thrill he longed for. Out of the blue, he was summoned by the higher officials and his ranks were stripped from him. Instead, his idea, which he once said as a joke, was brought to reality as the government established the _Crisis Control Intelligence,_ a new section of the JSDF similar to the JSSDF,to combat the so called Angels and any other monster that may threaten humanity, or what's left of it, and he was made the in-charge of the agency to carry out its operations.

He was given funding for research and weaponry, an absurdly huge bunker for a work place, a giant robot built in secrecy and codenamed Kiryu and a teenage girl, named Mana Kirishima, as the pilot of the machine. He found himself speechless and lost in thought. The new life was going to be action-packed, full of challenges and tons of paperwork, but Mana Kirishima didn't fit much for a pilot of a 100m tall robot that is supposed to fight battles that would put many things at stake. She was in the military for some years but she lacked hands on experience on giant robots and the powerful space age weapons mounted on them. In fact no one was fit for the job except some who worked in the EDF. But the government won't allow them to take hold of the massive machine because they wanted to prove that any threat can be handled by the JSDF. So, he was left with no choice and asked permission to recruit someone capable of doing the job, which he was given. He needed someone more…experienced.

All these thoughts repeated in his head as he drove his car to the fortress city of Tokyo-3 with a picture of a teenage boy clad in a plain white button-up shirt and black pants. The boy had black hair and blue eyes along with a cool and aloof look on his face. He didn't knew much about him but Shinji Ikari was the person Katagiri wanted on his unit, as the boy is said to have battled two Angels somewhat unsuccessfully and held his own, fairly well for his age, against the most fearsome creature that the Earth had ever known. Godzilla. With proper equipment and training, the boy could prove to be the most prized fighter following some certain mutants.

* * *

 **Infant Island**

 **The archipelago of Indonesia**

Godzilla reached his destination after a long and steady swim. He surfaced near the shore and lazily dragged himself to the heart of the island.

The volcanic cavern that holstered Mothra's chrysalis was aglow with a warm orange light. Some might mistake it for volcanic activity but others who know the better of the place would be able to guess the spectacle that was about to happen.

Godzilla arrived at the long dormant volcano and went over to his two allies. The three stood silently and observed the glowing cocoon with keen eyes. The Cosmos appeared at a distance between the cocoon and the monsters. Then a wind whistled through the terrain and some people in tribal clothes came from the opposite side carrying some flutes, traditional drums and some other weird musical instruments.

The tribal people began to play a sweet melodious music and a while later the Shobijin began to sing. Their voice was clearly audible up to hundreds of meters afar that defied all logic given their small size and the lack of any amplification method. The song itself along with the energy radiated by the cocoon had a revitalizing effect on the occupants and their surroundings.

The culmination of this all was the hatching of the cocoon. A crack appeared along the major length of the cocoon and bright light flooded the landscape. A pair of huge butterfly like wings, colored orange, yellow and green with a spacious network of black, emerged from the glowing crevice on the cocoon. More energy sprouted from pod and increased to an intensity that forced the spectators to shield their eyes or shut them tight. All but the Cosmos.

The light faded back to its source. The colorful cocoon which occupied the heart of the island was now replaced by an enormous moth/butterfly like creature. It raised into the air with a flap of its wings. Floating roughly 20 to 25 meters over the ground, the figure equaled Godzilla in height and looked at the three monsters, then let out a soft chirp.

Mothra was reincarnated and ready to battle the threat that looms over the planet. She reached out with her senses to get a hold of the events that transpired during her stasis period. The war with the strange creatures, Godzilla's accidental trip across the galaxy and… _rebirth of Ghidorah?!_ The last part nearly sent her in another stasis but she managed to hold on to consciousness. She decided to keep this horrifying fact a secret from Godzilla because if he were to know that Ghidorah survived their most recent faceoff and had gained an even greater power than before, he would try to get to the hydra. Even the fact that Ghidorah was on the Moon won't bother him since he knew that the humans developed the means to travel great distances in a blink of an eye. She turned to the Cosmos who had sensed that the divine moth was troubled by something. Reaching their minds, she gave them the instructions to spread the message among their human allies and to warn them from trying anything that could prove fatal for the Earth. The Shobijin complied to the command and left to carry out their assigned task.

* * *

 **Shared office of the women lead**

 **NERV HQ**

The room had all its occupants busy in something or the other. Miki had the job of tracking Godzilla and she just witnessed Mothra's rebirth through her link with the King. Mere seconds had passed since she saw the Cosmos disappear from Godzilla's sight and she started to feel as if there was someone else in the room. She opened her eyes and found her mental assumption to be correct. The Shobijin were before her, on her desk.

"What hell is about to pop up in our broken little world now?" Miki asked the two 6inch tall women before her. The other ladies in the room turned to her supposedly random words and when they saw the Elias, they popped out of their chairs and half rushed and half stumbled to Miki's desk.

"Ghidorah has returned. Far more powerful than anyone can ever imagine. You and your comrades must not take any action against him that might provoke him to attack the planet sooner than we can find a way to repel him." The twins said in unison. All the women gathered around them had a identical grimaces on their faces.

"You mean King Ghidorah?" Yui asked. She hoped it to turn out a terrible joke. Too bad.

"Yes. The King of Terror has set his eyes on Earth yet again. But he will not wage war for some time to come." The Cosmos replied in their ever so calm voice. "We must hide this situation from Godzilla as well. All will be unfurled when the right time comes." They added.

"But how is this possible? Godzilla defeated Ghidorah a little more than a week ago." Went Kiyara.

"And Ghidorah's regenerative abilities are way too slow for him to recover in such short period of time." Miyuki added to the conversation.

"Where is he now? We can plan a strategy and take him by surprise before he suspects anything. That way we are bound to win." Misato said her point.

"Why hide it from Godzilla? He can help to defeat him. Hell, it will be a lot easier if he fights." Said Ritsuko.

"No!" the Elias snapped at them. This undoubtedly came as a shock to all the women as they stepped away in surprise. "Don't you understand what we said? The Goddess has commanded humanity to prevent any confrontation with Ghidorah. He possess greater power and if Godzilla fights now, his life will be in danger." The Elias added, still annoyed. Their expression turned grim and stern all of a sudden. "And if Godzilla's life is threatened, then he may become a threat to everything himself." They said and their expression warmed considerably. "And if you still go against the advice, then the resulting disaster will be your fault." With these final words they disappeared without a trace. Simply vanished as if they were not even present.

"Did we just had mass hallucinations?" Kyoko finally found some words to speak.

"Unfortunately, no." a male voice came from the doorway.

The women turned to see who said the words only to see a boy clad in plugsuit with Shinji standing on his right side.

"Kaworu? Is that you?" Yui asked with unexpected enthusiasm. Unexpected by Shinji.

"I can't believe my eyes. Is it you, mother?" asked Kaworu with surprise. Surprise that was nowhere near the one Shinji received.

Yui stepped fast ahead and pulled Kaworu in an embrace. Shinji looked with a plain face devoid of all and any emotions. Emotions which swirled like torrents deep in his heart. Clawing at him for reason. For answer. _When he said 'father' back then, did he meant 'my' father or 'our' father_? _What is going on? Why I had no idea and knowledge of this….this boy?_ These and a mountain of many other questions erupted in his head. He wanted to break their hug and ask them the meaning of all the _family_ drama going on. He felt betrayed. Deceived. He felt pain. And most of all, he felt rage. But none of this was visible through his expressions. So many things hidden from him while he put his life at stake in fights which do not belong to him. So much hardships on his side and all this….treason from these people.

Yui stepped back from the boy and looked at her _son._

"Oh, I didn't tell you about Kaworu, now did I?" Yui said to the blank-faced Shinji.

 _*No response.*_

"Well, he is somewhat like Rei. He have mostly your father's genes and that makes him your brother." Went Yui to Shinji.

"Okay. I helped him get here and I am done. So, I'll be going now." The boy maintained his mask and replied in a manner he is habitual of. With that said he quickly walked off from the two and acted as if he didn't listened or didn't cared when Yui called to him a few time.

"What's wrong with him? He's being so rebellious now and then." Yui swore to herself.

Without turning back, Shinji marched out of the hallway and soon out of the Geofront. Out in the open and beneath the darkening sky, he stood for a moment. Then he ran away from the general direction of his home, as fast as he could manage.

* * *

 **On a roadway connected to Tokyo-3**

After some 20 minutes, Shinji was well out of the city. He didn't slowed even for a moment, instead pushed himself past his ability. He came to a halt and collapsed on the road, clutching the left side of his chest. He turned on his back and looked at the sky full of stars and donning an orange hue at the horizon.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaargh"_ Shinji screamed with all his breath. He turned to his side and got back on his knees. Clutching his head with both of his hands, he gritted his teeth as he groaned sharply.

 _I'll make you pay. Just wait and I'll bring to you the worst nightmare of your life. I ended up being like this just because you left me. Everyone left me. And even now you care about anything but me. I was an idiot to think that things can be changed. But, no. There is nothing left to change._

Just when these thoughts ran through his head, a car came from the other side and stopped right behind him. Shinji turned around only to be blindsided by the headlights.

"Are you okay there, kid?" the driver said in a masculine voice, shadowing the boy as he stood before one of the headlight.

"Yes, thank you. I-I am fine. Just ran too far and too fast. Some cramps but nothing else to worry about."

"Here." The man said offering a hand which Shinji accepted readily. The stranger pulled him to his feet and moved a little aside, allowing light to fall on the boy and reveal his face. "Hey. Do you happen to be Shinji Ikari?" the man asked him.

"Yeah, but….how do you know?" Shinji replied with a questioning look on his face.

"What a coincidence! I came here just to visit you." The man replied with zeal.

"Visit me?"

"Yeah. My name is Mitsuo Katagiri, the head of Crisis Control Intelligence or CCI if you like and I came here to ask a really big favor from you."

"What favor?"

"I am given many things by the government to fight against the monsters you call Angels. One of those thing is a giant robot which I think will be better if handled by someone who has fresh battle experience and formidable skills. I saw you fight Godzilla and I have to say, that it was impressive for someone your age."

"Thank you, but, I don't think a giant robot will be any good against Angels. They have a strange energy field that can block virtually any weapon. So, a giant robot will be nothing more than scrap metal against an Angel. AND. Its not me who call those weirdoes as Angels. NERV does."

"That did hurt my feelings, but, I have seen all the battles and that energy field thing getting breached in every fight. Trust me kid, we have weapons that can give even Godzilla a hard time. There's no way anything less than him can take the punishment."

"Alright." Shinji said defeated. "I'll trust you. But, you are not planning to pit me against Godzilla, now are you?"

"As I said, the weapons _can_ give him a hard time but they are still nothing more than momentary nuisance to the monster. Godzilla's got way more than we can manage, so, it will be suicide to fight him."

"And yet the military attacked him?" *sarcasm*

"The order came from UN. No one knows how such a stupid order was even presented let alone being passed. And we paid the price in the end too."

"I have made my mind. I will help you."

"Really?! Oh that's amazing! So then, we should talk to the NERV officials and your parents about this."

Shinji's face hardened somewhat. "My mother died when I was just four and my father left me alone, soon after. I have never seen any of him, so, he's probably dead too. As for NERV, its my choice if I work with them or not, so, its not a problem if we simply leave."

"But you share the last name with the commander. Is he a relative of yours?"

"No. Its mere coincidence. Nothing more, nothing less. I am not related to anyone as of yet." Shinji said with words of steel that did got Katagiri's attention, but he was fine as long as he got his pilot without using some unfair trick that might give him a headache.

"As you say. Now, let's be quick and pick your luggage from your house." Said Katagiri.

"I don't have anything fancy that I want to carry with me. We can just leave it all alone."

"So, how about dinner? You had something?"

"Yes." ( He didn't had anything)

"Okay then. Hop into the car. But, I have to send an official statement to NERV about your choice of changing workplace."

"I don't care about it. While I'll be at CCI, I'll be saving the world and that is all that matters to me." Shinji said and then took out his PDA. He typed something, closed it and then threw it away towards Tokyo-3. He stepped into the car and Katagiri got into the driver's seat then sped towards Nagoya prefecture. The head of CCI was puzzled at the behavior displayed by the boy. He didn't expected things to go this smoothly, yet, he was relieved that it didn't took much of his time.

"No need to be so hard and tough. You'll be given training everyday for at least thirty minutes. The rest of the time you're free to live as you want."

"Mr. Katagiri."

"Yes?"

"Why did you came to do something so important at such late hours?"

"I was excited to meet you, so, I rushed over. Besides, who gives a shit? I got to enjoy a nice night sky. Oh…. I almost forgot. You will be working with Ms. Mana Kirishima. She's the same age as yours and know many technical things. I think you'll be glad to meet her."

"You already had a pilot?"

"She was the first one to be picked up. You're the second one."

"Why do children have to do such a big job?"

"I don't think anyone likes it, but, in a broken world like ours, the government cannot risk giving a giant robot in an adult's hand who has a higher chance of going crazy and lacks any knowhow of it. And you're better than most of the troops, not to mention that you survived against Godzilla in that Eva which didn't looked all that sturdy. Also, no need to be wary of your safety too much because your new toy is tough enough to survive nuclear explosions, deep sea pressures, volcanic environment and most importantly Godzilla himself. The last may be overwhelming on the machine after sometime but the pilots will be absolutely safe. Besides, you don't put supercomputers in a robot if they can't even manage to save two human lives." Katagiri said with a confident grin.

Shinji wasn't budged even in the slightest as he had something else on his mind. _You dared use me as a puppet. Prepare yourself, leaders of NERV. I will make you and your Evas look absolutely useless before the entire world. *Evil Laughter*(in head)._ These thoughts rang like some big bells through his head as he continued the trip to his new workplace.

Katagiri was curious as to why the boy accepted his offer so readily and more importantly, why he avoided going back to his home. There was 'something' really nasty going on with his new pilot and he made a mental note to get to the depths of that 'something' even if he had to manipulate the government in making an alliance with NERV.

Shinji on the other hand didn't even tried to rationalize his spontaneity and thoughtless decisions. But, that was pointless to him because for the first time in many years he wanted to cry, yet, he could not. He wanted someone to comfort him, yet, there was none. The only path which he found righteous and moral, in his seek for vengeance was to accept the offer and prove himself. He was determined to make his existence acknowledged far beyond the fencings of NERV. And once again, Godzilla was involved in his decisions someway or the other.

* * *

 **At the time the above events had transpired,**

 **NERV HQ**

Kaworu was taken to the debriefing room, where Gordon, Gendo, Fuyutsuki and Sho were present. He was accompanied by Yui, Miyuki, Kyoko and Misato. This time, there was a table and a dozen chairs set for them all. Kaworu was given a seat at one end of the table with the gents sitting on his left while women sat on his right.

"So, let's get started. Kaworu, what exactly do you know about Ghidorah's return?" said Yui. The others turned to Kaworu and the boy started,

"I was watching the battle with the seventh Angel, along with the chairman. When the seventh faded away, I was talking to the chairman. I turned around to complete my words and then I saw it. I saw Ghidorah's mangled body lying on the Lunar terrain. His injuries were grievous and he appeared dead to me. But then chairman began to laugh at the sight and I deduced something awful was about to happen. So I took the Eva and the spear of Cassius and left the place as quickly as I can. When I was some distance away, I looked back at the base again. Though secondary shields were deployed and blocked the visual, I was still able to get a glimpse of a golden light emanating from the base. It was probably due to the rear glass shield being intact and refracting the light. But, I realized later what exactly produced the light. Ghidorah was the source of light." Went Kaworu.

"Can you be more informative on that?" Sho asked the boy.

"As of yet, I am just as clueless as any of you. But, I have a feeling that it is somehow related to the Angels. Adam and Lilith to be more specific." Kaworu replied.

"How can Ghidorah know about the Angels or their powers?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"Ghidorah is a psychic. A really strong one. He must have invade someone's mind and looked for something to repair himself." Said Miyuki.

"And found about the Angels and their potent regenerative abilities." Said Kyoko.

"But there wasn't anyone else other than me and the chairman. Wait. It means he…." Kaworu stopped as realization struck him.

"Invaded the chairman's head." Gendo said in his cold voice.

"This means he has some dangerous piece of knowledge." Yui said.

"I hate that bastard." Gordon swore in a heavy tone to which Miyuki cocked an eyebrow at him.

Misato's PDA beeped at that time and she took it out to see the message, then said, "Mark-06 and the spear are transported in the base. They are currently in the maintenance hangar."

"Anything else you have to tell?" Gordon said to Kaworu taking out his katana and brandishing the blade. He glared at the boy in an unintended yet menacing way. Kaworu was frightened for the second time in the day.

"N-no. I-I think the rest was told by the small ladies in tribal clothes." Kaworu said in an uneasy tone. The Caucasian surely had an intimidating presence even if he was sitting, not to mention the sharp blade in his hands that made him all the more dangerous looking.

"Uh…..you mean the….the…..the Shobijin?" the Yankee asked.

"Yes." Kaworu replied as Gordon thrust his katana back in its sheath. He felt himself to be relieved when the blade was put to rest and peace back in its sheath.

"The meeting is done then. Everyone dismiss…." Gordon was cut short by the beeping of his PDA. He took it out and looked at the caller's name. "Kazama?" he said and then picked up the call,

"Gordon here."

 _Good evening, commander. Kazama speaking._

"Yeah, I know. Where are you?"

 _I am on my way back with Ozaki._

"So, how did it go? The meeting, you know."

 _They built another Mechagodzilla and they call it Kiryu._

"Kiryu, huh? Not bad."

 _Yeah and it has a crap load of firepower to play with. Mega busters, plasma grenade, absolute zero canon, lasers and hell, even a pair of dimension tide._

"Looks like the government took all the anti-Godzilla weaponry and threw them into a blender. So, when will it be ready for use?"

 _It is ready. But there is a little problem._

"What's that?"

 _We are not handed its authority. A new department called_ Crisis Control Intelligence or CCI _is made to deal with the Angel threat using Kiryu._

"Talk about dumbass."

 _There is another issue for us._

"Now what?"

 _The head of CCI is coming to Tokyo-3. He's got an interest in Shinji and wants him on his team._

" **WHAT THE FUCK!** " Gordon yelled smashing his fist on the table and bolting out of his chair. The others sitting around him and Kazama on the line, all had theirs wits scared out of them. "I'll talk to you later, Kazama." He said and cut the call right after. "Where is Shinji?" he asked the people in the room.

"Why? What happened?" Yui asked back.

Before Gordon could open his mouth to utter a reply, the door slammed open and revealed a heavily panting Ritsuko with many sweat beads trailing down her face and neck. "Bad news." She said and entered the room with some papers in her right hand and a plastic bag with a PDA inside it in her left hand. Rei, Asuka and Mari came to the room seconds later, clad in their usual attire. Ritsuko settled the papers on the table and threw the plastic envelope towards Yui who caught it clumsily.

"Ritsuko, what is going on?" Misato asked the blonde.

"Shinji. He's gone." Ritsuko replied with a grim voice.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Yui panicked.

"Some Section-2 agents called and told that when he left the Geofront, he ran away from the city. They tried to catch up but Shinji was a tad too fast for them. He stopped on a roadway that connects Tokyo-3 to the nations road network. There he left with some stranger after throwing it." Ritsuko said pointing at the sealed PDA. She added, "That PDA, its his. Just read the note he left."

Yui removed the PDA from the small bag in her hand and clicked the switch on its side. The screen was lit up and without a screen-lock, displayed the words Shinji typed in before leaving.

' _Enjoy your last days in power. Your downfall is about to begin, people of NERV.'_

Yui was stunned beyond her ability of speech. Miyuki peeked over her shoulder and read the message as well. She didn't believed for a second what she read and took the PDA out of Yui's hands who was like a statue now. A statue with a shocked expression carved in it. Miyuki passed over the PDA to Kyoko and then it was circulated among all the occupants of the room barring Ritsuko. As the PDA moved from hand to hand, it left behind twisted expressions and none of them was a pleased one.

"Talk about _CLUSTERFUCK!"_ Gordon swore loudly, breaking the stupor that shadowed everyone.

"Why would Shinji leave a message like this and more importantly why would he leave like this?" Misato mumbled.

"The most important question at the moment is who did Shinji left with?" said Miyuki.

"I think I have some clue." Gordon said holding the PDA and went mute for a few seconds.

"Then what are you waiting for? A request on Facebook?!" Kyoko yelled at the Caucasian. Everyone bar Yui, stared at her with blank expressions.

Gordon let the statement pass and broke the silence again and said, "The call I received from Kazama is the clue to that stranger. He said that the head of a new government agency, called CCI, was coming to Tokyo-3 in hopes of recruiting Shinji into his team. So, I think Shinji must have ran into him while he made his run away from Tokyo-3 and then went with him."

"Shinji is not someone who will go away with anyone like that. There's something seriously _off_ about it." Said Rei.

Everyone looked at her, but Gordon was the one to speak.

"The CCI head must have told him about Kiryu, the newest Mechagodzilla. But, your right. The boy may be somewhat thickheaded but he won't leave without the right motivation."

"I can put up some on the list." Spoke Miki who had just entered the room. Everyone was silent, looking intently at her. Taking her cue to speak, she went, "Since the day I first met him, I've been keeping a check on his thoughts and when Kaworu met Yui today, Shinji didn't expected the two to know about each other. His thoughts were clouded and unstable. I think he wasn't as comfortable with Kaworu as he was with Rei. And the main point that complicated this reunion too is that, he is not told about many things like having a brother or the true nature of the Evas and so much more. And thanks to your idea Yui, his suspicion increased after I played that mind trick on him."

"What mind trick?" Rei asked, visibly surprised.

"I made him feel some false emotions, basically how people feel when they go through extremely bad times. Then I said that Godzilla felt them when second impact destroyed all life." Miki said like a small kid forced to tell the truth.

"Mom?!" Rei turned to her mother glaring at her angrily. "Just what in the world were you thinking?! Can't you try to be honest with him just for once in your life?"

Yui remained silent and looked down at the floor. No one dared to justify her… _actions._ Not even Gordon. The blue haired girl then turned her glare to Miki which made the psychic a bit more uncomfortable.

"You not only invaded his thoughts which is a disgrace in itself but also added another lie in his head. You should be asha…." Rei was cut short when Gordon put his hand on her shoulder from behind.

"What happened, is beyond our ability to change. We can only put efforts in resolving the problem as much as we can." The Yankee said in a voice as gentle as he could possibly have.

Rei shoved away Gordon's hand and stormed out of the room after giving a deadly glare to anyone who dared to look her in the eyes.

"This is it for the day. Alright people, get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be _some_ day." The Caucasian said and then turned his head to Mari and Asuka before adding, "Where are these two going to stay?"

"They will be staying with me. I've got the paperwork done." Misato said standing from her seat.

"Did Shinji knew about it?" Miyuki asked from her seat.

Misato's face fell somewhat. "It was meant to be a surprise for him." She said.

"Even if he had stayed till now, he would have probably done the same thing after such a surprise." Miyuki said with a smirk that faded as soon as it had appeared.

Before anyone could have left, Gordon's PDA beeped and the caller turned out to be Kazama again. He picked it up and held it to his ear. Anticipating Kazama's location and because of the news he just got from Ritsuko, he said, "Don't tell me. I already know Shinji is with that CCI bastard."

*Oh….Then, sorry to bother you.*

"No need to be. Just come back quick. We need to plan our next steps. We also have an old guest waiting and you won't like it when you'll know who it is." With that Gordon cut the call. He looked at the other occupants of the room and said, "If any of you has something else to say then wait for tomorrow. *sigh* Man I miss those days when Godzilla was the only problem I had."

The people left the room one by one. Miyuki and Kyoko helped Yui to get back to their office. Misato took Mari and Asuka to their new residence. Gordon, Gendo, Fuyutsuki and Sho went to another room only to have their dinner, which didn't got down their throat easily. Kaworu was given a room in the HQ itself and tried to made himself at home. Miki was thinking deep about her actions. Rei, who left before these people was on her way to her home.

* * *

 **Rei's location-(variable)-**

She was distressed as to why Shinji left without even trying to change the way things were going. _You promised to stay by my side and now here I am. All alone once again. You could have said a goodbye at least._ She thought as she neared her house. After a while of walking, she reached the apartment which was quite detached from the rest of the town. It almost seemed like a dump.

She opened the door and went inside. Closing the door behind her, she made it quick to the bedroom and laid, or fell, on the bed. _It would have been better if I had remained stoic. Being a puppet is better than being depressed._ She thought before a single teardrop escaped her eye and she fell asleep.

* * *

 **After a while**

 **Misato's Apartment**

The three women entered the house quietly and Misato went to her room to change into her casuals. Asuka and Mari were quiet along the ride to home. It was there first day in Japan and a ton of shit had happened already. They entered the kitchen first and saw the note that was on the table. Shinji, or third child as the girls were formally introduced to the boy, had made dinner for four people, or so they assumed after reading the first line. He made a set of four meals in the hope of saving time the next morning. Perhaps he didn't knew himself that he won't be here to eat the food.

"Oh shit!" Misato's voiced boomed through the house. The two teenagers went over to her room and opened it. Misato was clad in a yellow tank top and her blue shorts were held unbuttoned at her waist.

"Gained some weight, huh Misato?" Mari said teasingly.

"Shut up! Don't you see my hot figure? Oh wait. I forgot to get the dinner." Misato replied.

The girls looked at each other and then at Misato. Then Asuka spoke uneasily, "Shinji made the dinner before leaving."

"Oh." Misato said as her face fell. Her expression changed again. "But there are still two meals and three of us."

"He made two pairs. One for now and one for the morning." Went Mari.

 _Always thinking ahead of time, huh Shinji._ Misato thought as her lips curled in a feeble smile.

"Hey, Misato." Asuka drew her focus and went, "What's a Pen-pen?"

 _*Wark*_ was the sound that came when Misato just opened her mouth. The girls stared curiously at their _new_ guardian.

"Nice. I never thought you can make such distinctive and animal-like sounds." Mari applauded Misato.

Just then, Pen-pen, who came out of his freezer a few couple of seconds ago with the same intent as the two new roommates, poked them on their legs with his metal claws. The girls squeaked in surprise and turned around. Just as they did, Pen-pen warbled again and ran towards the girls. Asuka and Mari fled behind Misato and then out of the room when the penguin came over. Pen-pen slowly went out of the room but jumped in horror, fell to the ground, flailed to get up and rushed towards Misato and behind her legs in the nick of time. Asuka and Mari were standing at the door with knives in their hands.

"Hey! What do you think you two are doing?!" Misato yelled at them as they looked towards Pen-pen with murderous intents.

"Trying to kill that strange thing. Get aside Misato, its very hostile. It has metal claws. It can harm you." Asuka said. Her eyes fixed on the penguin.

Misato picked up Pen-pen in her arms and said, "How dare you think about killing my baby! _He_ is Pen-pen. Your other roommate. Geez! You two are so violent."

"That strange looking thing, is our roommate?" Mari asked, visibly perplexed.

"Why, a penguin can't be a roommate?" Misato asked with a frown.

"Misato, you can tell us about the….the penguin later on. First let's have the dinner. I am starving." Went Asuka.

Misato grunted for a moment but then let it slide as she too was hungry. The three women went to the kitchen along with Pen-pen. Misato let the penguin down who went back to his freezer immediately. The two new occupants had a baffled look on their faces when they saw a T.V. and a small sofa chair along with some food wrappers and a dull yellow can, all in the penguin's _room._

"Just what in the world is that penguin?" Asuka said with a faltering voice.

Misato ignored her for the moment and instinctively moved to the _normal_ fridge. She picked out the four meals and placed them on the table. Her eyes fell on the note Shinji wrote(before cooking the food). _I hope you're safe with that CCI._ She thought before taking a seat and pulling a bento. Mari and Asuka took a seat opposite to their _new_ guardian and took one bento each. Each square box had two sections. The bigger section which covered 2/3 of the space had tendon(tempura and rice) while the small section had a small hard-shell taco and a small pizza slice along with a small black-forest sponge cake. _'That's weird'_ was the first thing that came to the minds of Asuka and Mari after seeing the combo of food(s).

"Let's dig in!" Three said in unison and helped themselves with the food.

"Holy cow!" Asuka yelped at the first bite of tempura.

"This is mind-bogglingly delicious!" Mari said after the redhead. Misato simply smiled at the compliments while devouring her own share.

"That Shinji, he will make a nice cook" Asuka said take a bite of her taco. Misato spared her a tiny glance. _It would have been fun if Shinji was here. He would give Asuka a good lesson._ The Major thought as she ate her food.

After a few minutes, when the three women had finished nearly half of their share, Mari was struck with a thought and she yelled at the other two, "Don't eat the food!"

"What is it four-eyes? We're already halfway done" Asuka said irately.

"Yeah Mari, what's the problem?" Misato asked the pigtailed girl.

"The note said that two boxes are for dinner and two for tomorrow morning. We are eating three and that leaves only one. What about the breakfast? One box won't be enough for the three of us" Mari explained herself.

The other two looked at the remaining bento and then at Mari. "Whoever wakes up early will eat the breakfast" Asuka less said and more commanded.

"But-" Misato tried to say something but Mari spoke first, "Sounds good to me"

"What?!" Misato yelped at the condition put up for eating breakfast.

"Still living like a slowpoke, huh Misato" Asuka said with a mischievous smile.

"What else do you except princess?" Mari added to the tease with childish smile etched on her lips.

"Hey!" Misato snapped back at the two. Who purposefully gasped as if shocked then clasped their hands together.

"She is so scary Asuka" Mari singsongs.

"You are right Mari, I am so afraid" Asuka replied in a singsong tone of her own.

Misato gritted her teeth at the girls mocking her. Then a thought struck her mind like a thunderbolt. "So, have you two decided or not?" Misato asked the two girls with a blank expression.

"Decided what?" Asuka said and then looked at Mari who rolled her shoulders up in a questioning manner.

"Who is gonna ask Shinji out on a date?" Misato said with a heavy but bemused voice.

"What do you mean! We'll never ask that boy on a date!" Asuka yelled at her guardian with tomato-red face.

"Your cheeks are screaming different. I can see that" Misato said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't get weird ideas! And besides, the third child ran away and Asuka the great don't have time for such cowards" the redhead said arrogantly.

"I'll think about dating him. He looked cute" Mari said with a faint blush and a radiant smile.

"What?!" Asuka yelped at the brunette while Misato's grin grew wider. "He is a coward. You can't be serious about going out with someone like him" the redhead added.

"You forgot that message he left on his PDA? AND. Even if he is a coward, then I'll be the one in control which is fine by me and his cooking is lovely as well" Mari gave her formal reply.

"All right, you two. Eat up your food, then I'll assign you your rooms." Said Misato changing the track of conversation.

"You're the one who started this mess in the first place" Asuka retorted back while Mari resumed her meal.

"Make sure you get the rest because I don't think you'd want to be late for your first day in school" Misato while munching on her taco.

"School?! But why? We have passed college back in England" Asuka protested before adding, "Mari may need some basic knowledge but not me"

"Shut up Asuka. You are more illiterate when it comes to Japanese" Mari snapped at the redhead.

"Ok. Cut it out" Misato interrupted their quarrel and then went, "You are going to school tomorrow and that's final. We are not debating on it anymore"

The two teens grunted and then quickly finished their meal. The Major followed the suit and showed them their room. Their rooms were quite spacious unlike Shinji's and their luggage was already transferred. Since they had time left, the two girls decided to take a look at the house. They checked the bathroom, the store room and finally decided to peek into Shinji's room. The room, they noted, was comparatively small and without any decoration. Mari approached the bed and her eyes fell on the wall beside it. She frowned at the small bumps and scratches before moving her hand over the irregularities.

"Hey princess?" The brunette called out with a rather blank expression as if mesmerized. Asuka noted the sudden tranquility in her voice and quickly went over to her. The redhead noticed the marks on the wall as Mari stroked one of the many scratches with her right index finger. She moved her hand on the bumps as well and stroked them.

"What could have done this?" asked Asuka.

"Beats me. Could be the third child" Mari replied in her yet tranquil voice.

"The slight depressions do look like someone rammed the wall hard with fists. Could it be that he was subjected to a release?" the redhead said.

"It better be. But, just in case he has a seal put on him, he could be the one" Mari replied.

"That is supposed to be a legend"

"We must talk about this with the higher ups. If Ms. Saegusa was correct, then we must not take any chance and-" Mari was cut short by Misato yelling from the living room,

"Mari. Asuka. Come on let's play some videogames"

The two girls kept their discovery at the back of their heads and went to the living room where Misato was sitting before the plasma TV along with three gaming consoles and a handful of game discs.

"Misato, do you wish to start your day on an empty stomach tomorrow?" Asuka said flatly.

"No. I'll wake up early and eat the bento" Misato replied in a tone not unlike the redhead's.

"I don't see you getting up even in the nick of time to get to work" Mari retorted just as plainly as the other two.

Misato frowned at the two girls. They were trying to pass up the offer which could possibly reprieve them from school for at least the first day. The fact that they were talking in such stoic tones didn't helped either. Something was not right about it all. She decided not to dwell much for the time being as the girls had a point. She was lazy and that could help her lose the breakfast. So, she stuffed the consoles and the discs into a small cabinet on which the TV was mounted and stood up from her sitting position and walked over to the kitchen. "OK. Goodnight girls." She said entering the kitchen.

Asuka and Mari held a slight paranoia that their guardian might be trying to sabotage the only meal left and went to the kitchen with steps as quiet as a tiger's. What they saw was not exactly new but it was definitely sitting on a crazy high scale. In the mere half a minute since she entered the kitchen, Misato had emptied three cans of beer and there were four more cans sitting before her on the table. Mari and Asuka looked with mouths agape as they saw Misato making short work of the cans before her eyes. Misato noticed them but still continued. What she did after finishing the cans gave a astounding view to the new residents. The third fridge which the girls didn't bothered to check was opened before their eyes and revealed what could easily be the blessing for any drunkard around the world. An unholy amount of beer cans stuffed in every corner of the fridge. Asuka and Mari's faces contorted with nausea and they both ran away to their respective rooms.

"Here it goes again" Misato deadpanned to herself. "I think I should at least try to reduce the amount if I can't quit my drinking altogether" She said and returned the next beer can to the cold braces of the fridge and looked at it for a while with a hurt look on her face. Never had she left a beer alone once she picked one. With some grunting and swearing, she switched of the lights around the house and went straight for her bed, not bothering to take a bath. Before she entered her room, she could swore she heard something like _'Sicko', 'Alcoholic', 'Tramp'_ and even _'bitch'._ She was annoyed beyond conception but arguing at the moment would most likely go against her. She swallowed her pride and resigned to the blissful hold of her futon and dozed off sooner than anyone could expect.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Sorry about the ridiculous delay in update my dear readers. I was being too lazy and there wasn't any motivation for me to get mad over this.**

 **This fic is still alive and will go on for who knows how long.**

 **Also, I will now bring up the metaphysical and mythological portions that fabricate the story. If you want something specific to be noted or explained or included in the coming chapters, let me know.**

 **Let me know what you think in your reviews and have till we meet again, All hail Godzilla,** _ **the Chuck Norris of monsters.**_ :p


End file.
